Lord of the Rings
by Nyx Zanarkand
Summary: Il est un peuple issu de l'imaginaire qui aurait mérité sa place en Terre du Milieu. J'ai par conséquent décidé de corriger cette injustice en intégrant le peuple des drows (elfes noirs) dans le Seigneur des anneaux :)
1. Prologue - Partie 1

****Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai écris et partagé mes modestes récits** et je me (re) lance dans l'écriture avec une fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux.**

**Je me suis basé sur les livres de Tolkien ainsi que les films de Peter Jackson.**

** Elle sera en chapitres, publié régulièrement (du moins je vais faire mon maximum) et je vous livre ici le premier :).**

**Je vous demande pardon d'avance pour les fautes. **

** J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

**Et sinon, TOUT appartient au très grand JRR Tolkien.  
**

*******Bonne lecture*******

* * *

_Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel, _

_Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre, _

_Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas, _

_Un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône _

_Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres. _

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, _

_Un Anneau pour les trouver, _

_Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier _

_Au Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres._

_**I Des Drows**_

Les pages qui vont suivent vont vous compter dans une large mesure l'histoire des Drows, et le lecteur découvrira dans ce livre une bonne part de leur caractère et un peu de leur histoire. Étant donner la nature plus que secrète de cette race oublié on ne trouvera pas d'autre renseignements sur eux dans d'autres écrits de la Terre du Milieu. La présente histoire a pour origine les derniers chapitre du Livre Rouge composé par Bilbo lui-même, premier Hobbit à devenir fameux dans le monde entier, il leur donna pour titre: _Histoire d'un aller et retour_, puisqu'ils traitaient de son voyage dans l'Est et de son retour. Aventure qui devait engager tous les Hobbits dans les importants événements de cet Âge avenir. Mais ce livre ne traite pas des hobbits. Il traitera des drow. Race oublié des autres peuples depuis les temps jadis.

Tout d'abord ce qu'il faut savoir sur les drow. C'est un peuple remarquable. Oublié mais très ancien. Ils aiment l'ordre, les victoires et son des forgerons qui n'ont rien a enviez aux nains.

Ils ne comprennent ni ne comprenaient, et ils n'aiment pas davantage les machines dont la complication dépasse celle d'un soufflet de forge, d'un moulin à eau ou d'un métier à tisser manuel. Ils n'étaient pas que des artisans, mais aussi des guerriers et leur habilité au combat était devenue légendaire. Même dans l'ancien temps, les autres races se méfiaient d'eux. Hormis les nains qui était leurs alliés naturels ils évitaient avec véhémence leur cousins des bois.

Ils on l'oreille fine, l'oeil vif et le pas léger. Ils ont toujours eu l'art de disparaître vivement et en silence quand des créatures qu'ils ne désirent pas rencontrer viennent par hasard de leur côté, et cet art, ils l'ont développé au point que même leur parents des bois les ont oublié. Les drows naissent emplis par la magie des ombres et des éléments et leur caractère insaisissable est dû uniquement à l'hérédité et la pratique, ainsi qu'une amitié intime avec la nature. Tout comme les elfes de la Lorien leur taille est variable et va de 1.55m à 1.90 m. Les Drows dont il s'agit dans ce récit étaient, du temps de leur paix et de leur prospérité. Ils se vêtaient de couleurs sombres et affectionnaient particulièrement le rouge et le noir.

Leur chevelure, était d'un blanc lunaire et tranché sur leur peau au teint grisâtre. Ils avaient les doigts longs et habiles, et ils savaient fabriquer de nombreuse armes et armures qu'ils imprégné de magie. Leur visage était en règle générale d'une beauté étrange. Le visage allongé, le nez aquilin, les yeux rouge, violet, or ou orange. Ils étaient toujours prompt au combat et partagé avec les nains leur amour pour la boisson. Boire était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient bien, souvent et cordialement, car ils aimaient l'ivresse que cela leur procurer.

Ils n'étaient pas très hospitaliers, n'aimer pas les fêtes ainsi que les cadeaux. Ils sont beaucoup plus proches des elfes que de toute autres races même si leur animosité avec leurs cousins leur a fait couper les ponts avec eux. Ils parlaient autrefois la langue des hommes, celle des elfes, des orques et des nains à leur propre façon, et leurs goûts étaient très semblables à ceux des elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen dans leurs inclinations ou leurs aversions. Mais il est impossible de découvrir aujourd'hui leur relation exacte.

L'origine des Drow remonte très loin dans les temps anciens, maintenant perdus et oubliés. Seuls les Elfes d'Imladriss conservent encore des annales de cette époque évanouie, et leurs traditions ne concernent pratiquement que leur propre histoire, dans laquelle les Hommes apparaissent rarement et où il n'est fait aucune mention des petits Hobbits ou des Drows. Il est cependant clair que les drows avaient, en fait, vécu tranquillement dans la Terre du Milieu durant de longues années avant que d'autres n'eussent même conscience de leur existence. Et le monde étant après tout rempli d'innombrables créatures étranges, ce peuple semblait de bien peu d'importance. Mais du temps de la reine Zan'kira et de son époux, l'alf d'Ered Luin, Driz'Zit, ils devinrent soudain, malgré eux, importants et renommés, et ils troublèrent les conseils des Sages et des Grands au même titre que les petits hobbit.

Ces temps, le Tiers Âge de la Terre du Milieu, sont du lointain passé, et la forme de toutes les terres a été modifiée, mais les régions où vivaient alors les Drows étaient sans doute celles où ils demeurent encore: Le Nord-est de l'ancien Monde, à l'Est des mont de Gundabad. De leur pays original, les Drows du temps de Zan'kira ne conservaient que très peu de connaissance. Leurs propres archives ne remontaient qu'à l'établissement sous les terres de Mirkwood entre les Mont de Gundabad et les monts d' Emyn Duir , et leurs légendes les plus anciennes ne se reportaient pas au-delà du temps de leur départ des terre désolé d'Ered Lithui. Il ressort néanmoins clairement de ces légendes et du témoignage de leurs paroles et coutumes particulières que, comme maints autres peuples, les Drows s'étaient dans un lointain passé déplacés vers l'ouest. Leurs plus anciens récits semblent entrevoir un temps où leur race possédait un grand bastion dans les monts d'Ered Luin. On ne sait plus avec certitude pour quelle raison ils entreprirent plus tard la dure et périlleuse traversée des montagnes et de l' Ériador pour ce rendre en Rhovanion. Leurs propres récits parlent de la multiplication des Hommes dans le pays. Avant la traversée des montagnes, les Drows s'étaient déjà divisés en trois branches quelque peu différentes:

_Les Daoi-Sith_, ils avaient la peau bleuté et décidèrent de rester en Ériador dans les Monts bleus. Ils étaient de grand navigateurs et vivait de la chasse et la pêche. Ils communiquaient facilement avec les créature marine et avait pour allier un clan de sirènes.

_Les Trowes_, avaient la peau beaucoup plus noire. Ils partirent s'installer dans leur anciennes contrées au nord-est du Mordor. Ils préféraient le désert aux cavernes des Monts bleus et étaient de redoutable chasseurs,

_Les alfs_ agile et gracile partirent s'installer dans les cavernes sous la foret de Mirkwood. Les cavernes s'étendait des monts de Gundabad a ceux d'Emyn Duir près de la frontière du royaume des elfes de Thrandhuil. Les alfs étaient de fin tacticien, adepte des poisons et maîtres dans l'art de l'assassinat.

C'est vers cette époque que, chez les Drows, la légende commence à devenir de l'histoire avec une datation des années. Ils ne se mêlaient en aucune façon des événements du monde extérieur. Lors de la dernière bataille à Fornost avec le seigneur-magicien d'Angmar, ils fermèrent leur porte et cachèrent leur cité derrière des barrières magique. Dans cette guerre, le Royaume du Nord prit fin. Les Alfs gardèrent alors Gundabad pour leur propre compte et ils choisirent parmi les leurs un chef. Zan'kira était l'une des plus puissante magicienne de son clan. Elle les avaient guidés par de nombreux périples et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle fus proclamé reine des Alfs de Gundabad.

Là, durant mille ans, ils furent peu troublés par les guerres, ils prospérèrent et se multiplièrent jusqu'au retour d'une sombre menace. La terre n'était plus aussi riche et favorable et des orques rodaient a nouveau dans Gundabad et Dol Guldur. Dans les temps anciens, ils avaient souvent été obligés, de se battre pour se maintenir dans un monde dur, et cela avait former de grand guerrier. Une race téméraire et courageuse mais qui malheureusement pour la plupart avait oublier leurs arts.

Les Alfs formé une société matriarcale. Ils étaient gouverné par les femmes. Leur cité de Xilzar était un joyaux architectural. Ils trouvaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Des cascades souterraine aux prairies créés par la magie pour les animaux. Ils creusaient la terre pour en sortir des trésors tel que des pierres précieuse ou du mithril. Des filets d'or et d'argent couraient sous leur pieds et les alfs l'ai exploitaient pour leur propre compte. Les armes et armures qu'ils créaient étaient ensuite vendu sur les marchés des hommes. Les alfs, alors, grâce à leur magie devenait un homme ou un elfe ou encore un nain pour une journée afin d'écouler leurs objets

Chaque alfs avait quelque chose à faire et devait ce rendre utile pour son peuple. Ils étaient meunier, mineur, chasseur, prêtre, fermier, guerrier ou encore forgeron... quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde devait trouver sa place dans le grand cycle des drows.


	2. Prologue - Partie 2

_**II De l'hydromel et de la fumée**_

Il est une autre chose à mentionner au sujet des Drows du temps jadis, une habitude étonnante: ils aspiraient ou inhalaient au moyen de pipes en terre ou en bois la fumée des feuilles en combustion d"une herbe qu'ils appelaient herbe ou feuille à pipe, sans doute une variété de Nicotiana. Une bonne dose de mystère entoure les origines de cette coutume particulière, qu'ils partagent avec les Hobbits. Ils semblerais qu'à une époque lointaine un drow rencontra Tobold Sonnecor. Ce dernier voyant le premier fumer l'interpella pour lui demander. Le Drow peut farouche partagea avec bonheur son petit péché: la feuille de longoulet séché. Par la suite le vieux Tobold devint le premier producteur d'herbe à pipe de la comté.

Passons maintenant à la seconde chose qu'affectionne les drows. Hormis l'inhalation, parfois abusive, de fumée, les drow boivent. Ils boivent un nectar qu'ils fabrique eux même. Ils l'ont nommé l'Hydromel de Xira. L'hydromel est une boisson fermenté à base de miel. Ce miel est prélevé sur les racines des grands arbres de foret noire. Xira est la prêtresse qui créa ce breuvage et qui eu l'immense honneur de lui attribuer son nom. Les drows adorent ses deux passe temps. Fumée et boire. la désinibition que leur procure le premier et l'ivresse du second font d'ailleurs du meilleur des drow un terroriste et un gougat.

_**III De l'ordonnance de la cité état de XILZAR**_

La cité état de Xilzar est divisé en de nombreux quartier. chaque quartier appartiens à une certaine castes et les castes ne ce mélangent pas. Nous pouvons compté 5 quartiers. Le plus bas étaient celui des prisonniers, des esclaves et des serviteurs les moins important à la cité. Ils faisait du travail de force comme mineur ou récolteurs.

Le quartier au dessus est celui des artisants et des fermiers. les forgerons, les meuniers, les élèveurs etc…

Le troisième quartier est composé de 4 classes: les prêtresses du culte de Lolth, les soldats, les médecins et enfin les maraudeurs.

le second niveau est réservé au chefs des membres du 4ème niveau: Archidruide, Archimage, Seigneur de guerre.

le premier niveau est habité par la caste royale et les nobles famille Drows.

Le gouvernement drow était uniquement matriarcal. les femmes décidé de tout et avait leur mot à dire pour tout. Les hommes qui vivait au coté des femme qui commandaient avec de hautes responsabilités mais ils devaient toujours rendre des comptes aux femmes. Des millénaire d'une société guerrière aujourd'hui caché dans les secrets souterrains de foret noire et toujours le même code appliqué à la lettre. Les lois drows étaient dure mais nécessaire. Les drows étaient casanier mais certains avait l'âme rebelle et le goût du voyage. Quand les bastions drows furent caché aux yeux de tous il fallut durcir les lois afin que leur peuple devienne une légende. Tout juste un murmure dont on ce rappelle vaguement et qu'on utilise pour faire peur aux enfants. Les drows n'étaient pas tous lettré mais chacun d'eux devait savoir tenir une arme et lancé un sort offensif en cas d'attaque.

On pouvait différencier les érudits des guerriers grâce notamment aux tatouages qu'ils arborer. Les guerriers, les maraudeurs et toutes personne ayant prouver un fait d'arme étaient marqué par des tatouages sur le visage et le corps. Plus la personne était tatouer plus celle ci était puissante.

_**IV De la découverte de l'anneau et de l'importance pour la suite de notre histoire**_

Comme il est raconté dans _Le Hobbit,_ se présentèrent un jour à la porte de Bilbo le grand Magicien, Gandalf le Gris, et avec lui treize Nains: nuls autres, en vérité, que Thorïn Écu de Chêne, descendant de rois, et ses douze compagnons en exil. Avec eux, il se mit en route, à son durable étonnement, un matin d'avril de l'an 1341 de la datation de la Comté pour la quête du grand trésor des Nains, amassé jadis par les rois sous la montagne, sous Erebor du Val, loin dans l'est. La quête fut couronnée de succès, et le dragon qui gardait le trésor fut détruit. Mais bien qu'avant le succès final eût, eu lieu la Bataille des Cinq Armées, où Thorïn fut tué et où furent accomplis beaucoup de hauts faits. L'affaire n'aurait guère intéressé l'histoire ultérieure ni value plus qu'une note dans les longues annales du Tiers Âge, sans un «accident» fortuit. Le groupe fut assailli par des Orques dans un haut col des Monts Brumeux, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Pays Sauvage, il arriva ainsi que Bilbo soit perdu pendant quelque temps dans les ténébreuses mine orques au plus profond de la montagne, Et là, en tâtonnant vainement dans le noir, il posa la main sur un anneau qui gisait sur le sol d'une galerie. Il le mit dans sa poche. Cela ne lui sembla sur le moment qu'un simple hasard. Dans ses efforts pour trouver une sortie, Bilbo descendit dans les tréfonds de la montagne jusqu'au moment où il ne put aller plus loin. Au fond de la galerie s'étendait un lac glacé, loin de toute lumière, et sur une île constituée par un rocher au milieu de l'eau vivait Gollum. C'était une créature répugnante: il dirigeait une petite barque en pagayant avec ses grands pieds plats, scrutant l'obscurité de ses yeux d'une pâle luminescence et attrapant avec ses longs doigts des poissons aveugles qu'il consommait crus. Il mangeait toute créature vivante, même de l'orque, s'il pouvait l'attraper et l'étrangler sans lutte. Il possédait un trésor secret qui lui était échu il y avait très, très longtemps, alors qu'il vivait encore à la lumière: un anneau d'or qui rendait invisible qui le portait. C'était l'unique objet de son amour, son «trésor», et il lui parlait, même quand l'objet n'était pas avec lui. Car il le gardait caché en sûreté dans un trou de son île, sauf quand il chassait ou espionnait les orques des mines. Peut-être eût-il attaqué Bilbo aussitôt s'il avait eu l'anneau sur lui au moment de leur rencontre, mais tel n'était pas le cas, et le Hobbit tenait à la main une dague d'elfe qui lui servait d'épée. Aussi pour gagner du temps, Gollum défia t'il Bilbo au jeu des énigmes, disant que, s'il posait une énigme que Bilbo ne pouvait deviner, il le tuerait et le mangerait, mais si Bilbo le battait, il ferait ce que Bilbo voudrait, il le mènerait à une sortie des galeries. Perdu sans espoir dans les ténèbres et ne pouvant ni continuer ni retourner en arrière, Bilbo accepta le défi, et il se posèrent réciproquement un grand nombre d'énigmes. Bilbo finit par gagner, plus par chance (semblait-il) que par ingéniosité. En effet il s'écria, comme sa main rencontrait l'anneau qu'il avait ramassé et oublié: «Qu'ai-je dans ma poche?» A cette question, Gollum ne put répondre, malgré sa demande de trois chances. Les autorités différentes, il est vrai, sur le point de savoir si cette dernière question était une simple «question» et non une «énigme» conforme aux règles strictes du jeu. Mais tous conviennent qu'après l'avoir acceptée et avoir tenté de trouver la réponse, Gollum était tenu par sa promesse. Et Bilbo le pressa d'observer sa parole, car la pensée lui vint que cette créature visqueuse pourrait se révéler déloyale, bien que certaines promesses fussent tenues pour sacrées et qu'autrefois tous, hormis les plus pervers, craignissent de les enfreindre. Mais, après des siècles de solitude dans les ténèbres, le cœur de Gollum était noir et abritait la perfidie. Il s'esquiva et regagna son île, que Bilbo ignorait, non loin dans l'eau sombre. Là, se trouvait son anneau, pensait-il. Il avait faim à présent et il était irrité, or, une fois qu'il aurait son «trésor» avec lui, il n'aurait plus à craindre aucune arme. Mais l'anneau n'était pas dans lite, il l'avait perdu, l'anneau avait disparu. Son cri perçant fit frémir Bilbo, bien qu'il ne comprît pas encore ce qui s'était passé. Mais Gollum avait enfin sauté sur une solution, trop tard. «Qu'est ce que ça a dans ses poches? » Cria t'il. La lueur de ses yeux ressemblait à une flamme verte comme il revenait en hâte pour tuer le Hobbit et récupérer son "trésor". Bilbo vit juste à temps le péril où il était, il s'enfuit à l'aveuglette dans la galerie qui l'éloignait de l'eau, et sa chance le sauva une fois de plus. Car, dans sa course, il mit la main dans sa poche et l'anneau se glissa doucement à son doigt. Ce fut ainsi que Gollum passa près de lui sans le voir et poursuivit son chemin pour garder l'issue, de peur que le «voleur» ne s'échappât. Bilbo le suivit avec précaution, tandis qu'il allait, jurant et se parlant à lui-même de son «trésor», et, à ses propos, Bilbo finit par deviner la vérité, et l'espoir lui vint dans les ténèbres: il avait lui-même trouvé l'anneau merveilleux et une chance d'échapper aux Orques et à Gollum. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une ouverture invisible qui menait aux portes inférieures des mines sur le versant oriental des montagnes. Là, Gollum s'accroupit, aux abois, flairant et écoutant, et Bilbo fut tenté de le tuer avec son épée. Mais la pitié le retint. Il ne montra qu'à Frodon le récit de son voyage, qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il suspendit son épée, Dard, au-dessus de sa cheminée et il prêta à un musée (la Maison des Mathoms deGrand'Cave) sa cotte de merveilleuses mailles, cadeau des Nains prélevé sur le trésor du Dragon. Mais il garda dans un tiroir à Cul-de-sac le vieux manteau et le capuchon qu'il avait porté dans ses voyages. Quant à l'anneau, il demeura dans sa poche, attaché à une belle chaînette. Il rentra chez lui à Cul-de-Sac le 22 juin, dans sa cinquante-deuxième année (DC 1342), et rien de bien notable ne se produisit dans la Comté jusqu'au moment ou. Mr Saquet commença les préparatifs en vue de son cent-onzième anniversaire. Pourquoi vous raconter cela? Et bien ce petit anneau et ce petit bonhomme vont être important pour la suite de notre histoire.


	3. Chapitre 1 - La fin du dernier roi sous

**Livre I**

_**CHAPITRE PREMIER**_

_**La fin du dernier roi sous la Montagne**_

Quand Thorin écu de chêne tomba pendant la bataille des cinq armées amenant avec lui dans la tombe le seigneur des orcs de Gundabad la nouvelle fila jusqu'au royaume souterrain des drows.

Le roi sous la montagne eu des funérailles dont on parle encore aujourd'hui. Digne d'un roi. les richesse de la montage furent partagées par Dain le cousin de Thorin. Ainsi Dale fut reconstruite et Thranduil, le seigneur des elfes de Foret noires, pu récupérer les trésors de son peuple.

Le fils de ce dernier, Legolas, était à l'époque très épris d'une elfe mineure, Tauriel. Le seigneur Thranduil n'avait pu autorisé à son fils une quelconque idylle avec la belle rousse car à ses yeux de père elle ne méritait pas son fils. La preuve en fut faite puisqu'elle tomba amoureuse d'un nain. Le jeune prince eu le cœur brisé et son père, quand tout fut fini, lui proposa de partir vers le nord puisque son fils ne souhaitais pas revenir dans leur royaume.

L'armée des elfes était en marche. Elle était cruellement amoindrie, mais beaucoup étaient contents, car à présent le monde du Nord serait pour longtemps plus heureux. Le dragon était mort et les gobelins défaits, leurs cœurs envisageaient, après l'hiver, un printemps de joie.

Gandalf et Bilbo chevauchaient derrière le Roi des Elfes et son fils. Auprès d'eux marchait à grandes enjambées Beorn, de nouveau sous sa forme humaine, qui riait et chantait à plein gosier sur la route. Ils allèrent ainsi jusqu'au moment où ils approchèrent de l'orée de Mirkwood, au nord de l'endroit où sortait la Rivière de la Forêt. Ils firent alors halte, le magicien et Bilbo ne voulant pas pénétrer dans la forêt, malgré les instances du roi qui les invitait à séjourner quelque temps dans son palais. Ils se proposaient de suivre la bordure de la forêt et d'en contourner l'extrémité nord dans le désert qui s'étendait entre elle et le début des Montagnes Grises. C'était une route longue et morne, mais maintenant que les gobelins étaient défaits, elle leur paraissait plus sûre que les redoutables sentiers sous les arbres. De plus, Beorn allait également par là.

\- Adieu ! ô Roi des Elfes ! dit Gandalf Que la forêt soit joyeuse, tant que le monde est jeune ! Et que joyeux soient tous les vôtres !

\- Adieu ! ô Gandalf ! dit le roi. Puissiez-vous toujours apparaître où vous êtes le plus nécessaire et le moins attendu ! Plus souvent vous paraîtrez dans mes salles, plus je serai heureux !

\- Je vous prie d'accepter ce présent ! dit Bilbo, balbutiant en se tenant sur un pied.

Et il sortit un collier d'argent et de perles que Daïn lui avait donné lors de leur séparation.

\- En quoi mérité-je pareil cadeau, ô hobbit ? demanda le roi.

\- Eh bien, euh... j'ai pensé... vous savez bien... dit Bilbo assez confus, que... euh... quelque remerciement vous était dû pour... euh... votre hospitalité. Je veux dire : même un cambrioleur a sa sensibilité. J'ai bu beaucoup de votre vin et mangé beaucoup de votre pain.

\- J'accepte votre présent, ô Bilbo le Magnifique ! dit gravement le roi. Et je vous nomine ami des elfes et béni. Que votre ombre ne diminue jamais ou le vol deviendrait trop aisé! Adieu !

Alors Bilbo et ses comptèrent partirent de leur coté abandonnant les elfes devant la foret de Vert bois.

Les elfes se dirigèrent vers la forêt, et sans que personne ne ce rende compte hormi son père, Legolas Vertefeuille s'en alla de son coté. Il ne tarda pas et avant même que Tauriel ne ce rende compte de l'absence de son prince il était parti, loin, en direction de la Lorièn traversant vert-bois.

Il mis plusieurs jours avant de voir la tour sombre de Dol Guldur. D'ici quelque jours il serais sorti de ces bois qui lui rappeler tant de souvenirs. A la nuit tomber il s'installa pour se reposer. Il dormait depuis quelque heure seulement quand un bruit lointain le réveilla. Il eu juste le temps de dégainer son épée qu'une flèche noire le frôla.

Après la batailles les orcs en déroute avait étaient traqué par les nains, les hommes et les elfes mais ils semblerais que certains avait réussi a passer entre les mailles du filet. Un combat acharné commença alors entre le jeune prince et une cinquantaine d'orcs. Legolas savait bien qu'ils étaient trop nombreux, même pour lui. Il ne survirais pas à cette nuit. Le ciel s'était couvert pendant la journée et ce dernier déversé maintenant ses eaux froide. La terre ce changea en boue et malgré son agilité et sa dextérité il fut vite dépassé. Une flèche vint ce planter dans son flan et une épée trancha sa chair au bras. Il ce jura alors d'emporter dans la tombe autant d'orcs qu'il pourrait. Il finit par tomber au sol, ce vidant lentement de son sang dans la boue au milieu d'un tas de cadavres d'orcs. Jamais il ne pourrais guérir assez vite pour survivre a ces blessures. La fin était proche, le froid s'insinuer en lui tel un serpent s'enroulant autour de son cœur. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il imagina les rivages blanc. Il attendait la mort, il était prêt, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il senti quelqu'un le retourner doucement et quand il ouvrit les yeux ses prunelle d'azur ce perdirent dans deux améthyste. La créature au dessus de lui étant entrain de lui prodigué les premiers soins et il ce demande s'il ne rêvait pas.

_\- Svartálfar_! pu t'il dire en voyant la créature aux cheveux humide et au teins sombre au dessus de lui, lui offrir un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante.

Elle emballa les quelques affaires de l'elfe s'empara de son épée et le releva. Legolas avait la vu troublé mais il constata au bout de quelques minutes de marche que la pluie ne tombé plus sur lui. le sol qu' il foulait était complètement sec. Il tourna sa tête en direction de son sauveur qui était en fait une sauveuse. La créature avait les oreilles pointu, la silhouette gracile et le teint grisâtre. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille créature dans sa foret. Comment avait t'il pu ignorait cette femelle. Peut être n'était telle que depuis peu de temps dans ces contrées. Ces questions disparaissaient sous la douleur que l'effort de marcher lui demander. Il fini par sombrer dans un demi coma, sa nature d'elfe mettant son corps en sommeil pour ce réparer.

Au royaume des drows elle était une princesse. Destinée a régner sur son peuple elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle ressemblait a son père, et pas seulement de traits. Il était des Montagnes bleu. Un Daoi-Sith au teint bleuté. Il n'y avait jamais eu grand chose à dire de lui jusqu'au jour où il s'unit avec l'alf Zan'kira.

\- Zan'Kira? firent plusieurs voix avec crainte.

L'histoire des deux seigneurs des Alfs de Gundabad était connu de tous et d'autres rumeurs étaient nées sur ce couple peu commun. Les Alfs n'avaient pas de passion certaine pour les histoires de familles jusqu'au jour ou leur nation s'installa à Gundabad et que les statut et classes sociales devinrent vitale pour l'avenir de ce glorieux peuple. De plus leur reine et roi étaient parmi les plus puissant de toute leur race et ils avaient vécu de nombreuse vies d'hommes.

\- Zan'Kira est la plus puissante sorcière que notre peuple n'aura jamais! s'écria l'ancien.

Zan'Kira était une sorcière alf à la puissance incommensurable. Elle avait épousée un Drow des montagnes bleu Driz'Zit. Il était un Daoi-Sith au teint étrangement bleuté. Tout les drows des mont bleu avait pris cette teinte étrange après de nombre millénaire. Quand une excursion d'Alfs du nord était arrivé dans les monts bleus mener par une jeune sorcière pour discuter de traiter d'échanges commerciaux. Elle était puissante et mystérieuse. Sa peau était grise et ses yeux de rubis vous transperçais l'âme. Après quelque temps le groupe s'en état retourner dans les monts de Gundabad amenant avec eux Driz'Zit. Il n'était personne chez les elfes bleu. un simple maraudeur qui protégeait leur frontière des intrus. Il n'avait plus de famille et il décida de suivre le groupe mené par Zan'Kira jusqu'à Gundabad. Ils c'était unis comme ça, du jour au lendemain surprenant tout le monde surtout les prétendant de la jeune sorcière.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Fit le Vieux forgeron, et qu'il lui aurait sauvé la vie.

\- Et moi j'ai entendu dire qu'elle lui aurait jeté un sort pour qu'il l'épouse car il est un prince chez nos cousins des montagnes bleues. continua Grimli l'un des vieux marchand de poison

\- Tu ne devrais pas écouter tout ce que t'entends, Grimli, dit le vieux forgeron, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup le marchand qui l'avait arnaqué plus d'une fois. il n'y a pas besoin de parler de sort ou autre. Le cœur, ça a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

\- Mouais en tout cas voila que maintenant on va avoir des sangs mêlé a la tête de notre clan.

\- Fais attention a ce que tu dis l'empoisonneur

\- Oui t'es paroles pourrais te faire passer de vie à trépas. continua l'aubergiste.

\- Oh ça va. avec vous des qu'on émet des critiques sur notre couronne on est obligatoirement des traîtres.

\- On n'a pas a ce plaindre de notre reine, ni de son époux, ni de leur progéniture. continua un guerrier présent.

\- Oui grace a eux on est protégé des orcs de Gundabad.

\- et on a pu éviter de participer a la bataille de Fornost contre le roi sorcier.

\- Foutu guerre je vous dit moi. heureusement qu'on y a pas participer.

\- Nous sommes à notre apogée. nous somme riche et en paix et pourtant nous somme si peu nombreux. si nous avions du participer a cette guerre notre race ne serais plus.

\- Oui les alfs de Gundabad ne serais plus.

\- Ou pire. Si la reine n'avais pas fait élever des protections magique autour de notre merveilleuse cité, le seigneur des ténèbres aurait pu nous forcé a le servir contre sa protection.

\- Qu'elle ignominie pour nous que de servir les noir desseins de Sauron.

La conversation continua bon train dans la petite taverne chacun se rappelant les bien faits de la reine Zan'kira et de ses décisions. sans elle leur peuple aurais sûrement cessé d'exister. Puis la conversation dériva sur la progéniture plus que prometteuse de la reine. Le jeune prince Riz'Shen et sa sœur cadette Shandryz.


	4. Chapitre 2 - Une rencontre fortuite

_**CHAPITRE DEUX**_

_**Une rencontre fortuite**_

Gar'vinz, le gardien de la porte nord, raconta à la taverne, que Shandryz n'était point revenue seule de sa ronde. Ce mois si avait était un mois pluvieux et les patrouilles avaient étaient plus rare que d'habitudes et beaucoup moins lointaine. La dernière, celle mené par son altesse, était rentré sans son commandant. Commandant qui était finalement arrivé des heures après avec, disait on, un inconnu.

Un ou deux jours après, une rumeur se répandit, comme quoi Shandriz aurait ramené un elfe des bois dans leur grande cité, chose qui n'étais jamais arrivé depuis la disparition des drows.

Des jours passèrent et finalement chacun en eu pour sa curiosité. Car oui, Shandriz avait bel et bien ramener un elfe des bois. Un elfe de Mirkwood. Ce dernier était maintenant habillé comme l'un d'entre eux et ce tenait face au couple royaux au coté de sa bienfaitrice.

Quand ce dernier traversa les grandes allées qui menaient au palais royal , les Drows, saisis passèrent la tête par les portes éclairées pour le regarder bouche bée. Il marchait au coté d'un de leur plus grand commandant et divaguer chemin faisant, ce fichant éperdument des murmures qui jalonnait sa route

\- Votre cité est bien belle. dit Legolas

\- Oui, répondit Shandryz. je l'aime beaucoup. on y est au calme et bien protégé derrière nos murs magiques. mais je crois que j'aimerais un peu plus d'aventure et voir un peu plus du monde.

\- Vous voulez donc poursuivre votre projet?

\- Oui. J'ai pris ma décision et je ne l'ai pas changée. Notre rencontre n'est pas fortuite Seigneur elfe. c'est le destin.

\- Très bien. Il est inutile de rien ajouter. J'espère que vos parents ne seront point récalcitrant.

\- Je l'espère aussi. je pense fuguait en cas de leur rejet et me joindre a vous quand même. Ne trouvez vous pas cela amusant Prince?

\- Qui rira, je me le demande, dit Legolas

\- On verra, dit Shandryz en arrivant devant ses parents.

Le lendemain la nouvelle fit le tour de la cité drow. Shandryz avait demander l'autorisation de quitter leur terre protectrice pour partir a l'aventure au coté de l'elfe des bois. Les cris de la reine, résonne encore contre les murs de marbres noirs de la cité. Elle c'était montré très hostile au projet de sa fille et malgré la menace de partir sans lui rendre de compte rien n'y a fait et la Matriarche faillit déverser sa colère sur l'elfe blond. Shandryz c'était interposé entre le sort de sa mère et l'elfe encore convalescent. Outre le fait que leur princesse avait protéger volontairement un de leur cousin des bois, ce qui étonna encore plus les drows et qui était leur sujet de conversation actuelle était la puissance avec laquelle leur jeune princesse avait repoussé l'un de sorts les plus puissant de sa mère le retournant contre elle. Après ça le jeune elfe des bois c'était emparer de la main de la drow lui intimant le contrôle. Le propre frère de Shandryz, fut surpris de voir la puissance magique de sa petite soeur. Il fut d'autant plus surpris de voir avec quelle facilité l'elfe des bois l'avait calmé. Les colères de Shandryz et de sa mère était tel un ouragan et a de nombreuse reprise il avait fallu refaire les sculptures de la salle du trône. Pourtant la jeune drow ce tourna vers son invité puisqu'elle l'avait présenté comme tel et non comme un prisonnier et lui pria de l'excuser de son comportement. Legolas Verte feuille, puisque tel était son nom, proposa alors à la jeune femme de repartir dans ses appartements afin de permettre a la reine et au roi de ce consulter et de prendre le temps nécessaire pour étudier la question de son départ.

Ils s'éloignèrent du palais, regagnant le pavillon de la jeune femme qui n'oublia pas de lancé son regard le plus noir a sa mère avant de quitter la salle du trône.

La demeure de Shandryz était particulièrement grande. Les drow aimé leur solitude et chacun d'entre eux avec sa propre demeure. La caste de Shandryz lui permettait de posséder une des plus grande qui exister. Son pavillon était composé d'une chambre, d'une salle de réception (salle ou elle recevait des invités pour dîner notamment), d'une salle d'eau et d'une petite cuisine.

Elle avait installé l'elfe dans sa propre chambre et l'avait veillé lors de sa convalescence. L'elfe d'abord surpris et peu enclin aux bavardages, délia sa langue après le passage intempestif d'un drow mâle. Il était lui aussi commandant et était fou de rage de voir l'elfe des bois dans le lit de Shandryz. La jalousie, suppuré par tous les pores de la peau de ce drow et Legolas remercia la jeune femme pour l'avoir mis a la porte si rapidement. Il ce présenta alors à elle et fut ravi de voir un sourire s'accrochât sur son visage quand il lui annonça qu'il était le prince de vert bois.

Les jours qui précédèrent la rencontre avec la reine furent calme et doucereux. Le prince ce remettait lentement de ses blessures et il commençait tout juste à ce lever et a marcher seul quand la reine le fit demander. La rencontre ne fut pas des plus chaleureuse et l'ambiance électrique qui régnait entre la reine Zan'kira et sa fille Shandryz était a couper au couteau. La jeune drow voyait en la personne du prince de Mirkwood une chance inopiné de partir, de quitter son royaume souterrain. ce royaume sombre et froid quelle déteste tant. Elle voudrais voir les monts et les vallées. Elle voudrais voir le Rohan, et l'Eriador. Les chutes de Rauros ou les monts de fers. Mais cela elle ne peut le faire sans l'accord de la reine, sans l'accord de sa mère.

Après la rencontre avec Zan'kira, Legolas ce montra plutôt curieux sur les us et coutumes de son hôtes. C'est ainsi qu'il appris que les drows c'était enfermer dans leur autarcie des millénaires auparavant. Ils avaient bouclés les portes de leur royaumes juste avant la chutes du roi sorcier d'Angmar afin d'éviter tout rattachement a l'un ou l'autre des camps. Par la suite elle lui fit visiter la cité et lui expliqua les castes et classes qui formait leur société. le septième jour après sa rencontre avec la reine, la jeune femme qui était à la tête d'un groupe d'éclaireur du partir accomplir son devoir pour la cité et laissa l'elfe des bois seul dans son pavillon.

A peine eu telle passé les portes nord de leur frontières que la reine faisait aller chercher l'invité de sa fille. Le jeune prince fu amener dans les appartement privé de la reine. Elle accueillis le prince avec douceur. Quand il passa la porte des appartement privés il constata que le roi et le frère de Shandryz était présent. Des tentures bleutés au tombé vaporeux cascadé dans toute la pièce. Des méridiennes noire et bleu et des énormes coussins sombres parsemé l'immense pièce. Au fond de la pièce, assis sur des chaises sculpté avec goût, des drows jouaient une douce mélopée. Les odeurs qui émanait des bougies allumé emplissait la pièce d'une odeur épicé. Legolas ce tenait là, droit comme un I face à la famille royale des drows de Gundabad. Sur des petites tables étaient disposé des petites pâtisserie et autres sucreries ainsi que des pichets d'hydromel de Xira. Le roi tenait une pipe et inhaler avec délectation la fumée des feuilles de longoulet séché.

Soyez le bienvenu dans les appartement royaux. commença alors la reine d'une voix mélodieuse.

recevez mes salutations. dit alors Legolas.

Venez par ici.

Legolas ce dirigeât alors vers l'un des coussins que lui indiquait la reine. il s'assit et la reine prit place sur la méridienne en face de lui. Le frère de Shandryz vint s'asseoir à la droite de l'elfe des bois alors que le roi prenait place aux cotés de sa femme.

Bien, mon comportement et celui de ma fille était exagéré. je vous pris de nos excuser de cette scène que nous vous avons infligé.

il n'en est rien.

Ma fille voyez vous à omis un détail vous concernant. un détail de la plus haute importance. Ne voyez vous pas de quoi je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous?

Vous êtes un prince! et pas n'importe lequel. dit Riz'Shen

Oh. et bien oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de me présenter a vous correctement. Je suis Legolas Greenleaf. Mon père est Thranduil, roi des elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen

Donc vous êtes bien un prince. dit le roi Driz'Zit

Oui je suis bien un prince.

Pourquoi exactement vous trouviez vous près de Dol Guldur? demande la reine

Il me semble que cela ne me concerne que moi.

Vous ne vous dirigiez pas vers le palais de votre père mais vers la Lorièn. Pourquoi? Ou alliez vous? d'où veniez vous? questionna alors Riz'Shen.

Vous n'êtes pas en territoire ennemis ici prince. continua le roi.

cela reste encore a déterminer père!

Il suffi Riz'Shen. siffla la belle reine. Vous êtes, cher prince, bienvenue dans mon royaume puisque ma chère fille vous y a invité.

Elle ce leva et ce dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche. sa robe de mousseline noire voleté dernière elle comme une ombre.

Mon cher prince, ma fille c'est prise d'affection pour vous en quelque jour. Elle n'avait jamais, en un millier d'années, montré le moindre intérêt pour quiconque. Elle a aussi, vous avez du vous en rendre compte, une forte envie de liberté. Elle veut quitter notre royaume pour la lumineuse clarté du soleil doré. Ma fille n'est pas une drow comme les autres. Elle est éprise de liberté. Une liberté que ce royaume ne peut lui apporter. Vous êtes un prince elfique du royaume sylvestre et je me demande pourquoi votre père laisse son fils unique partir à l'aventure.

Mon père me fait confiance. Je venais de participer à la grande bataille pour reprendre Erebor, la montagne solitaire. J'ai, avec mon père, prit la tête de nos armées pour soutenir les armées des hommes et des nains contres les orcs de Gundabad et Dol Guldur. Grâce a nos alliés nous avons vaincu l'ennemi et traqué les orcs survivant pour les éliminé. par la suite, Nous avons quitter Dale pour rejoindre notre majestueuse foret. C'est la que j'ai prit la décision de me rendre en Lorien car je suis las de certaine chose et j'avais besoin de m'entretenir avec la Dame de Lorien.

Vous vous dirigiez donc vers la Loriènt en passant par Dol Guldur.

Effectivement Prince Riz'Shen. Hors tout les orcs n'avaient pas quitté Dol Guldur et ils m'ont tendus une embuscade.

Vous les avait tous abattu!

Oui Seigneur Driz'Zit. et si votre fille n'était pas arrivé je serais moi même passé de vie a trépas.

Prince Legolas, j'ai beaucoup discuter avec mon époux et mon fils. je ne veux pas que ma fille quitte le royaume. elle ne connais rien du monde extérieur et de la rudesses des hommes qui peuple les contrées du Gondor et du Rohan. elle ne connais rien aux elfes sylvestre, ni aux autres créatures hormis ce qu'elle a lu dans notre grand bibliothèque. Mais voila, ma fille est comme le vent, et comme lui je ne peux la retenir. En tant que mère, en tant que reine, je ne peux la laisser partir seule. ma fille est beaucoup plus jeune que vous et nous aimerions que vous la preniez avec vous dans votre aventure.

Moi? je ne comprend pas bien votre démarche.

je souhaite allié nos royaumes. après tout nous somme des cousins éloigné. certes nos peuple ce sont perdu de vu depuis des millénaires mais nous les drow de Gundabad et vous les elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen, nous partageons la même terre. Vous occupé la surface et nous occupons le sous sol.

Je ne comprend pas. qu'attendez vous de moi.

j'attends de vous que vous ameniez ma fille a la surface. j'attends de vous que vous lui fassiez découvrir le monde. j'attends de vous aussi que vous la protégiez au péril de votre propre vie si cela est nécessaire. Ma fille est mon héritière. notre société est matriarcale. elle est destiné a régner sur notre peuple. Vous êtes vous même héritiez de votre royaume. Si ma fille doit périr alors vous aussi vous périrez en la protégeant ou en la vengeant!

Je ne sais pas si je puis accepter. Ne faudrais t'il pas demander l'avis de la principale concerné?

Elle partira que je le veuille ou non. Alors mon cher Prince acceptez vous de la prendre a vos coté?

Pourriez vous me laisser réfléchir à la question. c'est assez délicat voyez vous. je ne souhaitez pas seulement faire un aller/retour.

Je… nous l'avons bien compris. Je n'aime pas l'idée de vous laissé ma précieuse fille. mais vous êtes comme une carte d'invitation pour elle. Une carte d'invitation, écrite à l'encre d'or avec de jolis délié qu'il lui est impossible de refuser.

Legolas était un peu perplexe quand a la demande de la reine. Partir avec un compagnon de route n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il préférait la solitude et la quiétude des bois aux palabres inutile d'un compagnon de route. La reine l'avait ensuite informé du retour de sa fille d'ici trois jours. Pendant ce temps là il serait sous la responsabilité du prince Riz'shen et il avait bien ressenti une certaine animosité a son égard de la part du prince drow. Riz'shen passa la plupart de son temps au coté de Legolas dans un silence tacite. Ils passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à la bibliothèque ou legolas potassa l'histoire des drows. La veille du retour de la jeune femme il eu l'autorisation de rentré au pavillon de Shandryz. La lumière des lanternes éclairait tout juste l'allée. La nuit magique qui enveloppé le royaume drow était étrange et empli de mystère. Une ombre se faufila derrière lui a quelque enjambé de la porte du pavillon. Il ce retourna brutalement et ses yeux de glace rencontrèrent deux orbes d'améthyste. il recula et rentra en contact avec le chambranle de al porte.

Qu'est ce donc que nous avons là?

Vous voici de retour bien vite.

je m'ennuyer de vous!

Elle passa devant le prince et entra dans sa demeure. il la suivit et referma la porte derrière lui non sans jeté un dernier coup d'oeil sur Riz'Shen qui l'épiait de loin.

comment c'est passer votre patrouille?

Bien. Comment c'est passer votre séjour en mon absence?

mieux que ce que j'aurais cru. Votre frère est comment dire…

Soûlant?

je n'aurait pas dit ça.

Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il est.

Votre mère m'a fait une étrange requête.

La jeune drow ce retourna vivement vers lui. Elle ne semblait pas au courant de la demande de la reine.

Que vous a t'elle demandé?

vous le saurez bien assez tôt.


	5. Chapitre 3 - Décision définitive

_**Chapitre 3 **_

_**Décision définitive**_

Le lendemain arriva bien vite et l'un des garde prétorien de la reine vint chercher Shandryz et Legolas tôt le matin. C'est ensemble que la drow et l'elfe sylvestre rejoignirent les appartements privés de la reine. L'odeur et l'atmosphère était la même que la fois précédente ou le Prince de Vert bois avait rendu visite au couple royaux.

\- Ma fille, prend place s'il te plaît. Prince, faite de même.

Legolas et Shandryz s'assirent sur une méridienne alors que Driz'it et Zan'kira prenait place en face d'eux.

\- Ta mère et moi devons te parler de faits importants.

\- Nous avons eu une discussion fort intéressante avec ton invité. Ne prend pas cet air offensé ma fille. Nous n'avons rien fait à ton prince! Cesse donc ces regards outrés.

\- Ce que ta mère souhaite te dire ma fille c'est que nous avons, suite a cet entretient avec le prince Legolas, prit une décision importante et unique.

\- Ton frère n'est pas là car il est contre cette décision. continua la reine.

\- Il y est même profondément opposé. dit le roi

\- Mais heureusement pour toi il n'a pas son mot à dire.

\- Et quelle est cette grande nouvelle que vous voulez m'annoncer?

\- je sens comme une pointe d'ironie dans ta voix, ma fille. pourtant cette nouvelle va te réjouir.

\- Une décision que vous avez prise pour moi? en un millier d'année je ne me souviens pas avoir était une seule fois ravie de vos décisions à mon encontre.

\- Il suffit! Nous avons rompu tes fiançailles avec Jornt'za. n'est ce pas ce que tu souhaitais?

\- Si mère... mais…. pourquoi? demanda alors la drow hésitante.

\- Et bien nous voyons pour toi un autre futur. Legolas avait vous prit votre décision?

\- Le jeune prince vit alors trois paires d'yeux le fixer avec insistance. Il déglutit difficilement, ferma les paupières pendant quelque seconde avant de déclarer:

\- oui j'ai pris une décision.

\- Peut on en savoir la réponse?

\- Bien sur O grande reine des drow. j'accepte! je pense que ce sera une expérience fort intéressante pour nos deux peuples. Et cela pourrait découler sur une alliance durable et fiable antre les drows de Gundabad et les elfes de Vert-bois.

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit exactement. explosa la jeune femme en ce leva brutalement. de quoi avez vous décider dans mon dos!

\- Tu vas partir!

Un silence gênant s'installa alors que la drow ce remettait sur son céans.

\- Partir? partir ou?

\- Tu vas partir en Lorien avec le Prince de Vert-bois. Tu voulais vivre une aventure? Et bien tu vas en vivre une. Part et ne revient ici que si tu n'a plus d'aventures a faire. Est tu d'accord? N'aillant aucune réponse, la reine reposa sa question plus fort. est tu d'accord? Sa fille la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de s'exclamer:

\- oui. je suis d'accord.

\- Parfait. un grand banquet sera donner dans sept jours pour marquer ton départ. Tu as sept jours pour changer d'avis. tu as sept jours pour préparer tes affaires. Maintenant vous pouvez disposez! Tu as aussi sept jours pour retrouver ton frère et le convaincre du bien fait de la chose.

La jeune femme ce leva suivit par le prince. elle fondit sur sa mère la serrant dans ses bras avec force.

\- Merci mère. merci! je saurais faire honneur a notre clan et a notre race.

\- j'y compte bien ma fille.

Puis elle prit son père dans ses bras.

\- Merci père. merci! je ne vous décevrais pas.

\- Je le sais ma fille. je le sais. maintenant va. Tu as beaucoup de chose a faire.

Les sept jours passèrent si vite que le jour du banquet Shandryz était au plus au point de la nervosité. Le prince était complément guéri et la fête était officiellement donner en son honneur. Le banquet fut splendide, toutefois, tout le monde ce tut quand la reine demanda le silence.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être venus à ce banquet donner en l'honneur du Prince Legolas. Prince du royaume sylvestre de Vert-bois. Je voudrais maintenant vous faire une ANNONCE importante. Il a était convenue que la princesse Shandryz suivrait le prince Legolas jusqu'à Imladriss et au delà encore si cela lui parait raisonnable. Notre peuple vit depuis bien longtemps caché et il est peut être temps de voir ce que font nos voisins les plus proche. Il y eu un silence absolu jusqu'à ce qu'une question fuse de la part du grand archimage.

\- La princesse et le prince vont il s'unir?

\- S'il le souhaite il le pourrons. L'un et l'autre sont encore jeune et ont encore beaucoup de chose a apprendre. Ils partirons demain. La reine eu beaucoup de peine a retenir un rire en voyant la tête de sa chère fille et de son cher fils à l'attente d'une quelconque unions entre Shandryz et Legolas.

Bien avant la fin des festivités, ils regagnèrent le pavillon de Shandryz d'un pas alerte. leur départ était pour tôt le lendemain matin et tout était près. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelque minutes sous le faux ciel étoilé pour écouter les bruits de la fête. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle ce pencha vers Legolas et dit:

\- Êtes vous prêt à me supporter pour un petit moment?

\- je ne sais pas. nous verrons bien.

\- Avez vous une femme dans votre royaume?

\- j'ai cru en avoir une mais mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

\- j'en suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi seriez vous désolé. Il est inutile de s'apitoyer sur mon sort. je suis jeune encore. l'avenir m'apportera la personne qu'il faut à mes cotés.

\- vous n'êtes pas défaitiste prince de Vert-bois et j'aime ça.

\- Appeler moi Legolas dorénavant. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de temps ensemble alors appelons nous par nos prénoms.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée Legolas.

\- N'est ce pas Shandryz,

Ils rentrèrent finalement. Ils étaient entrain de vérifier leur affaires quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ri'Shen qui entra vivement.

\- Salut! Dit Shandryz. Je me demandais si tu viendrais.

\- Je me suis longtemps demander si oui ou non je viendrais te voir avant ton départ, répondit son frère, s'asseyant sur une chaise. Je voulais tout de même te voir avant ton départ car tu es ma sœur après tout et je t'aime comme tel. De plus je souhaitais avoir avec le Prince un dernier petit entretien.

\- Oui, dit Shandryz. je suis ta sœur et je sais que tu m'aime mon frère. Mais je sais aussi que tu dois me laisser vivre ma vie.

\- Oui. je suis un peu trop protecteur vis a vis de toi. je l'ai toujours était et je regrette que mon comportement ai pu t'empêcher de vivre ta vie.

\- Non mon frère tu ne m'a empêcher de rien. Tu as était d'une grande sagesse à mon égard et tu a su garder nombre de mes secrets vis a vis de nos parents. et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

\- Oui cela est sur tu m'en dois beaucoup. Et tu me remercie en me quittant pour un elfe des bois!

\- Serais ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix?

\- Bien sur que je suis jaloux. j'ai était ton modèle pendant des années et puis un jour tu as grandi.

\- Tu parle comme un des anciens mon frère. Tu te fais vieux. Trouve toi une femme!

\- Oui maintenant que tu ne sera plus là je vais m'atteler a la tache. Mais je ne suis pas trop assuré sur cette affaire.

\- Tu as cru que c'était une farce n'est ce pas?

\- Oui j'y ai cru. Il semblerais maintenant qu'on soit au point final de notre histoire. Ton départ à offensé Jornt'za tu sais. Et ton départ en ça compagnie va faire jaser pendant au moins dix jours ou plus probablement quatre-vingt-dix.

\- Oui, sûrement. Vois ça comme des vacances mon frère. De très longue vacances, des vacances permanentes.

\- Tu ne compte pas revenir n'est pas?

\- En fait, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, et j'ai pris toutes mes dispositions.

\- Quand mère comprendra que tu ne souhaite jamais revenir elle sera furieuse.

\- Tu demandera alors a venir me chercher. Je reviendrais transformer par mes voyages. Mère ne voudra plus que je prenne la tête de notre clan et elle te laissera cette charge. Tient, je te laisse mon pavillon mon frère et tout ce qui m'appartient ici est dorénavant a toi.

\- Tout? Dit Riz'Shen.

\- Oui, oui.

Puis Riz'Shen se leva et parla d'un ton sévère

\- Bien, fit il en ce retournant vers le Prince, a nous deux maintenant. Je vous confis ma petite sœur adorée et si par le moindre hasard il lui arrivé le moindre problème je vous en tiendrez personnellement responsable. Et croyait moi vous ne voulez pas que je vous tienne responsable de quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui je m'en serais douté!

\- Allons, venez avec moi, Legolas. allons discuter dehors. Il fit un pas vers l'elfe qui ce senti ridiculement petit face à ce drow si charismatique. Legolas suivit Riz'Shen hors du pavillon, laissant Shandryz finir de préparer leur baluchon de nourriture.

Quand les garçons revinrent Shandryz dormais déjà. Riz'Shen tendis son bras vers l'elfe des bois qui s'en empara.

\- je viendrais vous voir demain pour vous dire adieu. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Prince. Je regrette mon animosité à votre égard lors de votre arrivé parmi nous.

\- Merci Riz'Shen. je tiendrais ma promesse.

\- Bien. A demain.

Il y avait un petit attroupement à la porte nord et le couple royal attendait les deux compagnons de route. Ils arrivèrent ensemble sur leur monture. Celle de Legolas avait était récupéré et il était maintenant perché sur son étalon blanc. Il avait revêtu ses habits d'elfes des bois au ton vert et brun. Shandryz était a coté de lui et chevauché un étalon aussi sombre que ses vêtements. Ils s'arrêtèrent à hauteur du couple royal et descendirent de cheval. Shandryz prit sa mère, puis son père dans ses bras avant de ce diriger vers son frère.

\- Prend soin de mère et de père. prends soin du clan et prends soin de toi. et trouve toi une femme.

Legolas s'approchât alors du couple et dit:

\- Merci pour votre si bon accueil Reine Zan'kira, roi Driz'It

\- Faite bonne route Prince Legolas.

\- Prince Riz'shen, que vos jours soit heureux.

\- Prince Legolas que vos paroles soit d'or.

Ils ce serrèrent la main et voyant qu'elle remonter sur sa monture il en fit de même.

\- Eh bien, en route, alors. fit la jeune femme

Ils franchirent la porte nord et au bout de quelque minute le sentier de pierre fit place à l'herbe verte de la foret. C'était peut être une belle matinée. Les arbres cachant le ciel, legolas ne pouvais savoir si le soleil était levé. Il leva la tête, humant l'air:

\- Eh bien nous voila parti pour une aventure on dirait.

\- On dirait bien que oui. elle sourit. je suis plus heureuse que jamais et cela grâce a vous mon ami. Allez vous me faire découvrir le monde de la surface?

\- Oui, je vous promet de vous montrez ses plus belles créations. Alors mettons nous en route pour la fabuleuse Lorien et la rencontre de la Dame des Galadhrim.


	6. Chapitre 4 - Aller et retour

Chapitre 4

Aller et retour

Voyage d'un elfe sylvestre et d'une Drow en Terre du Milieu

Quatre vingt ans c'était écoulé depuis le dépars de Shandryz et Legolas de la grande cité drow. Peu nombreuses avait étaient leurs aventures mais Legolas avait respecté sa parole. Il avait mené la jeune drow partout a travers la Terre du Milieu et c'est ensemble qu'ils virent de nombreuse merveilles, rencontrèrent des personnages fascinant et fuirent mainte dangers. Shandryz n'était jamais retourné dans sa cité mère. Jamais elle n'avait revu les siens. Et pourtant elle avait vécu quelque année dans le grand palais de Thranduil.

Après leur départ, ils avaient été tout droit jusqu'en Lorien. Là, ils avait rencontré Galadriel, la sorcière blanche. Elle c'était entretenu d'abord avec Legolas avant de parler à Shandryz. Elle voulait lui montré un de ses avenirs possible mais la jeune drow c'était refusé a regarder dans la vasque remplis d'eau. Par la suite ils avaient remonté l'Anduin jusqu'à Imladriss où ils avaient rencontré Elrond, le seigneur de cette place forte. Après avoir séjourné en ces lieux ils étaient parti retrouver les jumeaux du seigneur Elrond: Elladan et Elrohir à Fornost.

En arrivant la bas, ils assistèrent malgré eux aux funérailles de plusieurs dizaines d'hommes et d'elfes. Un petit groupe c'était lancé à la poursuite d'une escouade d'orque et n'en était revenue vivant uniquement les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir. Parmi les morts ce trouvait Arathorn, père d'un petit garçon de deux ans ce qui brisa le coeur du jeune prince sylvestre. Par la suite, Elrohir demanda à Legolas et Shandryz d'escorter le petit garçon et sa mère jusqu'à Fondcombe. Les deux elfes partirent jusqu'à Annúminas pour voir l'ancienne cité des Dúnedains du Nord et à leur retour à Fornost ils accomplirent la volonté d'Elrohir en ramenant à Imladriss le petit garçon et sa mère. Les dunedains n'était plus en Eriador.

Ils restèrent deux bons mois à Fondcombe avant de repartir. Ils continuèrent leur route, traversant la Comté. là, y vivait un petit peuple étrange, les hobbits. C'étaient une drôle de race pleine de bon sens, qui ne chercher point la guerre et qui vivait heureuse et en paix. Les habitants de la Comté, était réputé pour leur hospitalité et les deux elfes furent très bien accueillit dans chaque trou ou ils furent invité. On leur conta que les hobbits ne connurent que deux grandes batailles: la Bataille des Champs Verts, qui chassa une troupe d'Orques du Quartier Nord, et la Bataille de Lézeau, durant laquelle les Hobbits vainquirent les bandits de Sharcoux. Cependant, Legolas et Shandryz comprirent assez rapidement que si la Comté bénéficiait d'une telle paix et prospérité, c'était en grande partie grâce à la surveillance constante des Rôdeurs du nord, qui gardaient ses frontières contre les attaques d'orques.

Ils allèrent ensuite jusqu'à Ered Luin ou ils furent bien acceuillit par les drows de cette région ravi de voir une de leur cousine. Ils ne restèrent que peu de temps et repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu.

Ils passèrent par les Mont bleus puis traversèrent les régions désolées de Minhiriath. Ils ne rencontrèrent âmes qui vivent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le port de Lond Daer, une ancienne cité des hommes de Numénor. Lond Daer était à la frontière entre Minhiriath et Enedwaith. Ils séjournèrent un bon mois au port avant de descendre sur les terres d'Enedwaith. Ils parcoururent les terres sauvages et herbeuse jusqu'au pays de Dun frôlant la frontière de l'Isengard et ils s'engagèrent dans la Trouée de Rohan, frontières naturelle entre les Mont brumeux et les montagnes blanches. Le fleuve de l'Isen s'y écoulait tranquillement et le seul moyen de le traversé était le Gué de l'Isen, qui se situaient au beau milieu de la Trouée. Ils ce rendirent ensuite dans les terres sauvages des seigneurs des chevaux, le Rohan. Les Rohirrims était un peuple de cavaliers. La nation Rohirrim ressemblait en beaucoup de point aux hommes que Shandryz avait rencontré en Eriador à la différence que les hommes et femmes du Rohan avait la peau bien plus pâle et les cheveux allant du blond au roux et les yeux du bleu au vert. Les dunedains était brun, les yeux foncé et la peau halé par le soleil de l'Eriador. Le climat du Rohan est froid et sec et les fourrures sont monnaie courante dans ce pays. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans ce pays froid et austère le parcourant jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Shandryz fut émerveiller face à une telle beauté. Bâtie sur sept niveaux, la cité était un joyaux d'architecture. Autrefois appelé Minas Anor elle était la capitale du Gondor. Elle changea de nom quand sa soeur, Minas Ithil, devint Minas Morgul, la cité des Nazgûls. Après un voyage de cinq ans et dix mois autour de la Terre du Milieu, Legolas et Shandriz furent ravi de prendre un peu de répis dans cette fabuleuse cité qui accueillait toutes sortes de créatures pour commerçait malgré le Mordor à proximité.

Ce fut une expérience très enrichissante pour Legolas comme pour Shandryz. Cela faisait maintenant six ans et six mois depuis leur départ de la cité des drows et Shandryz n'était jamais rassasié du monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait découvert la cruauté des orques mais aussi celle des hommes de Dun. La cupidité des nains et leurs mépris pour les hommes. Elle avait aussi vu la bonté des hobbits et le courage des dunedains. Nombre de choses lui était inconnu et elle dévorait avec avidité les livres de la grande bibliothèque de Minas Thirith.

Puis un matin d'automne un elfe sylvestre vint trouver le prince alors qu'il déjeuner avec la drow. L'elfe était fatigué par sa longue chevauché. Il avait était à Imladriss ou le seigneur Elrond lui avait dit que le Prince était parti depuis bien longtemps déjà. Legolas ne c'était pas rendu compte que le temps était passé si vite. Vingt quatre années c'étaient écoulés et son père lui demander de revenir dans leur forêt. Le temps pour les elfes n'était rien et les dix-sept années qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Shandriz dans la grande cité des hommes de numénor ne lui semblait être alors qu'un battement de cil.

Il semblait que son père ne fussent pas au courant de la nature de son compagnon de route. Grâce à la magie des drow elle avait caché sa nature, ce faisant tantôt passer pour une humaine, tantôt pour une elfe quand elle était en présence d'autre race.

Quand Legolas eu fini de lire la missive de son père il ce leva brutalement et surprit l'elfe sylvestre et la jeune femme qui ressembler a l'heure actuelle a une humaine.

\- Mon amie, mon père m'enjoint de revenir en son palais.

\- Ce passe t'il quelque chose de grave.

\- Je l'ignore. vous serez t'il agréable de m'accompagner?

\- Mon prince?! intervint alors l'elfe messager.

\- N'ayez crainte, j'en prend la responsabilité. Quand souhaitez vous prendre la route rhîn (dame couronné / princesse)

\- Comme vous voulez Ernil (prince)

La surprise du messager ce lisait sur son visage. L'humaine parler le sindarin à la perfection. De la prononciation à l'intonation tout était parfait.

\- Pouvons nous partir d'ici à la fin de ce mois? L'automne est bien avancé et nous risquons de rencontré les première neige en Rohan.

\- Nous pouvons partir dès demain mellon (ami)

\- je ne vous en demande pas tant.

\- Cela m'est égal. Nous somme ici depuis longtemps et j'aimerais voir votre magnifique cité.

\- Elle dépasse, et de très loin, la beauté de celle ci.

\- Et bien cela est dit, je demande à voir celà le plus tôt possible.

\- Très bien, Nous partons donc demain. Dit Legolas au messager. cela vous convient il?

\- Oui mon Prince. je vais faire préparer de la nourriture et les montures pour le départ.

Le voyage vers Eryn lasgalen ne fut pas de tout repos et le temps changeant de cette époque de l'année n'aida en rien les trois compagnons. Ils contournèrent Emyn Muil en passant par le Rohan et affrontèrent ainsi les premier blizzards. Ils longèrent l'Anduin jusqu'au rocher de Carrock avant enfin de pénétré dans la majestueuse foret de Thranduil aux premières neige. Ils étaient maintenant rentré dans l'hiver. Quatre mois avait duré leur périple quand enfin ils ce trouvèrent devant les immense portes de la cité elfique. Emmitouflé dans leur fourrures personne ne reconnu le prince qui fit signe au messager qui porter le nom de Bèrio, que ce n'était point grave. Quand ils arrivèrent aux écuries quelqu'un prit leurs montures et des elfes arrivèrent pour saluer leur prince. Parmi eux une jeune elfe a la longue chevelure rousse ce fit plus pressante pour donner ses respects à Legolas.

\- Legolas, vous êtes revenue.

\- Tauriel. Fit le prince surprit. vous semblez aller fort bien. ajouta t'il en souriant

\- Oui. Votre absence c'est faite remarqué. Vous avez manqué à beaucoup de monde ici. Votre voyage c'est il bien passé? Vous êtes partie depuis si longtemps.

\- Vingt quatre ans. Le temps passe bien vite quand on est en bonne compagnie.

\- Vous n'étiez pas seul?

\- Non. mais laissez moi vous présentez mon compagnons de route. Shandriz?

\- Oui Legolas. je suis la. dit la jeune femme en sortant de derrière son cheval.

Elle avait toujours gardé son visage humain bien que sa magie commencé a faiblir et que le teint de sa peau commencé à ce grisé.

\- je vous présente Shandriz. dit le prince a la femme rousse. Shandriz, voici Tauriel.

Il lui avait parler d'elle. De son amour pour elle et de ses sentiments non partagé. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était tombé amoureuse d'un nain. Il n'avait rien omis de cette tragique histoire. Shandriz ce demanda s'il ressentait encore quelque chose pour elle et cela lui pinça le coeur. Elle ce repris vite et souris.

\- Bonjour. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi… moi de même. dit alors l'elfe surprise. Vous êtes humaine?! ajouta t'elle avec désappointement.

\- Ne soyez pas grossière! intervint alors une voix que connaissait bien Legolas.

\- Père.

\- Mon fil, enfin te revoilà. Et que nous ramène tu là?

\- Voici Shandryz. Elle m'a sauvé la vie quand je vous ai quitté il y a cinq ans.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui père.

\- Sachez ma chère que vous êtes la bienvenue en ces lieux et que nul ici ne vous fera du mal. Je sens votre magie s'affaiblira. Il est inutile de maintenir votre illusion.

Legolas lui avait parler de Thranduil. Il était puissant. Un grand magicien elfique dont les pouvoirs dépassé l'entendement des hommes. Elle obtempéra ne voyant aucunement l'utilité de mentir à l'homme qui l'acceuillait dans son royaume. Elle repoussa sa capuche noire qui tomba sur ses épaules et son teint devint complètement gris/bleu. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent devenant comme celle des elfes et enfin ses cheveux blanchirent et ses yeux bleu virèrent au violet.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? s'exclama Tauriel.

\- "ça", c'est une drow. Enchaina le roi en accrochant sur son visage son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- je croyais, et ne voyait en ma phrase aucun sarcasme, que votre race était éteinte depuis bien longtemps. repris la rousse en plissant des yeux.

\- Nous savons bien nous cacher. Y compris aux yeux de nos cousins des bois.

\- Et bien Legolas, Shandryz, bienvenue à Mirkwood. que votre séjour parmi nous soit long et faste. fit le seigneur des lieux qui semblait plus que ravi de voir son fils revenir en si charmante compagnie. Tauriel, trouvez une chambre a notre hôte! ajouta t'il à l'égard de l'elfe rousse.

\- cela ne sera pas nécessaire mon père. Shandryz et moi vivons ensemble depuis de nombreuse années maintenant et j'ai fait une promesse, un serment à sa famille. Je ne la quitte jamais des yeux ou presque et une nuit est bien trop longue.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien ici mon fils. Soit assurerez que ton serment sera tenu.

\- Je ne le peut père. Legolas prit la main de Shandryz dans la sienne. Elle et moi ensemble ou nous ne nous attarderons pas en ces lieux.

Tauriel semblait excéder de voir son prince tenir la main de la nouvelle venue et c'est ce qui décida Thranduil, grand roi des elfe de Mirkwood, à accédé a la requête de son fils.

\- Très bien. Nous allons vous préparez une chambre avec deux pièces afin que chacun puisse avoir son intimité.

\- Intimité voila un mot que je ne connais plus. s'exclama la jeune drow.

Legolas sourit et entraîna la jeune femme a la suite de son père. Thranduil ce montra bien curieux a propos de la nouvelle venue et une joies étrange s'empara de lui quand il appris son statut social. On les mena dans leur chambre ou ils s'y reposèrent jusqu'au repas du soir. Legolas, voulant parler a son père avant, parti sans la jeune femme vers la salle du trône. Quand il arriva il entendit très clairement des éclats de voix.

\- Vous ne pouvais pas l'ai laisser ensemble. C'est un prince.

\- Et elle une princesse.

\- De ce qu'elle dit.

\- Il vous a oublié Tauriel. Mon fils, et je n'en suis pas peu fier, a trouvé une femme plus digne de lui que vous.

\- C'est une drow.

\- Oui. Une princesse drow. Ce qui implique que s'il souhaite un jour s'unir a elle, nous unirons deux grande nations elfique. Et la survis de mon peuple est bien plus importante que tout. Il est trop tard pour vous Tauriel. Vous avez perdu son cœur a tout jamais.

\- En fait… dit Legolas en entrant dans la pièce. Elle me l'a brisée. Du moins je le croyais. je l'ai cru jusqu'à un jour peu fameux ou nous traversions Shandryz et moi même, les terre désolés d'Enedwaith et qu'une horde de sauvages nous a attaqué. Quand j'ai cru la perdre, là mon coeur a cru ce briser. J'ai appris depuis, que sa magie était assez puissante pour vaincre de nombreux ennemis et son agilité et sa rapidité non rien a m'enviez.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi mon fils.

\- Vous l'aimez?

\- Je ne sais Tauriel. Peut être bien. Je pensais vous aimer. je l'ai penser pendant presque deux cent ans. Avec elle c'est différent. Je vous prierez d'ailleurs de vous montré aimable a son égard. Elle ma réellement sauver la vie tel un ange salvateur et m'a acceuillit dans son royaume au détriment des lois de son peuple.

\- Elle est la bienvenue dans notre cité mon fils. Elle y sera traité comme son rang le demande sois en assuré.

Le séjour de Shandryz chez les elfes sylvestre dura presque soixante dix ans. Elle ne resta pas toujours dans la cité de Thranduil et elle fit de nombreux aller et retour jusqu'à Imladriss avec le prince Legolas. Elle y retrouva avec plaisir, Estel, le petit garçon qu'ils avaient ramener jadis à Elrond. Il avait bien grandi et avait intégrer les rôdeurs du nord sous le nom de "Grand pas". Une période sombre s'annonçait et c'est en ces temps que Thranduil vint trouver Shandryz et son fils. Il leur demanda de partir pour Fondcombe. Elrond avait ordonner un conseil des peuples libres et chaque races était convié à un conseil extraordinaire. Legolas parti donc prendre la place de son père en compagnie de la drow.

Quand ils arrivèrent ils furent accueillit par Elrond en personne. Le semi-elfe avait la mine sombre et il raconta brièvement à ses hôtes les mésaventure d'Estel et sa rencontre avec les spectres puis ils les libéra. Ils retrouvèrent Elrohir et Elledan en compagnie de leur sœur Arwen.

\- Dame Arwen, vous vous embellissez a chaque fois que nous nous voyons.

\- Prince Legolas, Princesse Shandriz. Quel plaisir de vous revoir en ces lieux.

\- Arwen. fit la drow en s'inclinant. comment te porte tu ma soeur?

\- Bien.

\- Nous avons appris ton imprudence par ton père. continua Legolas.

\- Ce n'était pas de l'imprudence je vous assure.

\- Bien sur que si. coupa Elrohir.

\- Tu es imprudente ma soeur. enchaîna le jumeau.

\- Allons marchez voulez vous Shandriz? laissons les hommes entre eux.

Shandriz ne refusa pas et suivit l'elfe dans le grand jardin d'Imladriss. Elles s'assirent sur un banc et discutèrent longuement. Arwen, habituellement calme et peu encline a la discutions, bavardait volontiers avec la drow. Elle était curieuse de cette cousine à la peau sombre et de sa relation avec le prince d'Erin Lasgalen. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise en apprenant l'entente cordiale entre Thranduil et Shandriz. Elrond craignait que Thranduil n'accepte pas la venu de Shandriz dans son royaume et il en avait longuement discuté avec les deux jeunes elfes. Legolas n'avait pas cédé et était parti avec la drow dans le royaume des elfes sylvestre.

\- Alors Shandriz, racontez moi. Comment ce passe votre séjour à foret noire?

\- Oh et bien les débuts avec Tauriel, elle cracha littéralement le nom, ne ce sont pas vraiment bien passé.

\- Oui je ne la connais pas mais je sais que Legolas était très attaché à elle avant de vous rencontré.

Elles continuèrent de bavarder quand elle furent interrompu par un homme.

\- Estel! fit Shandriz en ce levant et en embrassant l'homme sur les deux joues.

\- Shandriz, ma soeur quel bonheur de vous voir même si cela est en de bien sombre circonstances. Il regarda pas dessus l'épaule de la drow et un large sourire s'ancra sur son visage.

\- Je vais vous laissez. Je pars retrouver Legolas et me reposer avant le souper. Au revoir Arwen.

\- Au revoir Shandriz.

La jeune femme s'éloigna et elle regagna ses appartements qu'elle partageait avec le prince de forêt noire. Quelque heure plus tard ils mangèrent seul, préférant ce tenir a l'écart des autres.


	7. Chapitre 5 - Nouvelles rencontres

_**Bonjour bonjour :)**_

_**Voici le chapitre 5 avec du retard. Je vais malheureusement poster moins souvent. Ma vie personnelle, professionnelle et associative étant bien rempli je n'ai actuellement pas trop le temps d'écrire. je m'engage tout de même à poster un chapitre par mois au moins :)**_

_**bonne lecture ^-^ **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_  
_**Nouvelles rencontres**_

Ils furent réveillé le matin de bonne heure et Elrond les demanda. Ils rejoignirent alors le semi elfe dans ses appartements. Ils les attendait autour d'un petit déjeuner. Assis sur une chaise, le regard perdu dans la vague, Estel fumait tranquillement sa pipe. De l'autre coté de la pièce, plongé dans des parchemins, Gandalf, bougonnait. Elrond les enjoints a s'asseoir et a ce restaurer avant de parler. Après avoir bien mangé Gandalf prit place avec eux.

\- Et bien, et bien voila une chose bien étrange. Un elfe sylvestre en compagnie d'une drow. On m'a dit que Thrandhuil vous apprécier beaucoup.

\- On le dit!

\- Votre père aurait t-il décidé d'apprendre les us et coutumes de l'hospitalité.

\- Mon père apprécie ma compagne pour ce qu'elle est.

\- Quel jolis nom vous lui donnais… votre compagne. Mais passons. nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça. Nous devons vous mettre au courant de certaine chose avant que le grand conseil ce réunisse.

\- Vous souhaitez Gandalf. je suis contre cette réunion clandestine.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Que ce passe t'il Seigneur Elrond. Les temps sont ils vraiment si sombre?

\- Et bien je ne vous ai pas tout dis hier. Aragorn approchez s'il vous plaît. Gandalf, vous commencait?

\- Oui je commence. Aragorn prendra ma suite.

\- Bien. Par ou commencer.

\- Par le début peut- être. lança Shandriz comme une boutade qui décrocha un sourire à Gandalf

\- Oui bien sur. Par le début. Et bien tout commença quand la compagnie de Thorin écu de chêne pénétra les Monts Brumeux. Toutes la compagnie fut capturer par les gobelins. Toutes la compagnie de nains. Il est un membres qui y réchappa et qui dégringola dans la plus sombre des cavernes. Dans cette caverne vivaient un être de peu de chose. Il a pour nom Gollum. Il possédait un objet très rare qui la maintenu en vie pendant plus de cinq cent ans.

\- Quel était cet objet. s'enquit alors la seule femme de la pièce

\- Et bien ma chère il s'agissait d'un anneau.

\- Le fléau d'Isuldur! continua Legolas

-Il a était retrouvé? enchaîna Shandriz

\- Oui. Par un hobbit. Bilbon Saquet! Il l'a gardé pendant plus de quatre vingt ans. Il la finalement confié à son neveu, Frodon qui l'a caché pendant dix sept ans. Quand à moi, je suis parti à la recherche de cette créature. Ce Gollum.

\- Et l'avait vous trouvez?

\- Non madame. mais j'ai appris qu'il avait était capturer. Il était détenu dans un des donjons et parmi les râle d'agonies il a hurler: Saquet, la comté. - L'ennemi a lâché alors les Nazguls pour retrouver son bien. Ils ont parcouru nombres de milles avant de trouvé Frodon qui avait hérité de l'anneau. Je soupçonnais Bilbon de posséder l'anneau et j'ai conseiller a Frodon de partir de la Comté le temps que j'aille trouver le chef de mon Ordre. Frodon a était retrouvé heureusement par Aragorn à Bree et il a conduit Frodon jusqu'ici.

\- Et vous Gandalf?

\- Moi? Moi…. Saroumane m'a fait honneur de son hospitalité. Il est dorénavant au service de l'ennemi. Aragorn, va compter la suite. pour ma par j'ai affronter le maître de mon ordre et grâce a des amis fidèle j'ai pu m'enfuir et venir ici.

\- J'ai retrouvais les quatre petits hobbits a Bree. les Nazguls nous ont suivit et lors d'une halte au Monts venteux Frodon a était blessé par l'un des servants de l'anneau. Dame Arwen nous a trouver et grâce a la magie des elfes a sauvé le jeune Frodon en le conduisant ici.

\- Que comptez vous faire? s'enquit l'elfe sylvain.

\- Un conseil. J'ai envoyé des missives a tout les peuple libres de la Terre du milieu. Quand tous les représentants des grand royaumes, elfes, nains, homme et les Istaris seront là nous commenceront.

\- Les temps avenirs vont donc être bien sombres.

\- Oui Shandriz. Sauron rassemble ses forces et quand il sera prêt il attaquera. Personne n'est en sécurité maintenant. Même plus votre peuple ma chére.

\- Ma mère ne voudra pas participer a ce conflit. Nous n'avons plus prit parts aux guerres des hommes depuis la chute du royaume d'Angmar.

\- Vous pouvez convaincre votre mère.

\- Je ne le peux Gandalf. Mais vous pouvez compter sur mon indéfectible loyauté. Et je me battrait a vos cotés.

\- Zan'kira ne veut pas que son peuple souffre plus encore.

\- Nous avons connu de nombreuse perte pendant les grandes guerres d'antan et notre peuple n'est plus aussi faste qu'avant. Me mère refusera pour préserver notre race.

\- Et votre père Legolas?

\- Mon père a fermer les portes d'Erin Lasgalen.

\- Ainsi donc Thranduil ne nous aidera pas.

\- je crains que non.

\- Elrond, qu'avez vous décidé?

\- Ma chére, mes gens s'en vont prendre le bateau pour nos terres immortelle. Bientôt mes enfants quitterons ces terres pour Valinor. Il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici hormis la mort.

\- Je craint qu'il n'y ai plus rien pour les anciennes races que sont les Elfes, les nains, les drows et les magiciens.

\- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison seigneur drow.

\- Gandalf, laissons nos amis pour la matinée. je vous convoquerais quand le moment sera venu. en attendant je réitère mes propos et vous êtes ici chez vous.

Les deux elfes ce levèrent, saluèrent Elrond et le laissèrent en compagnie de Gandalf. Aragorn les suivit hors de la pièce et les trois amis ce dirigèrent vers l'une des bibliothèques. Les trois amis parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à tard dans l'après midi et ils furent coupé par du bruit et des rires qui retentissaient dans les couloir de la cité pourtant si calme.

\- Je chanterais bien moi-même, dit une petite voix, riant. Encore que, pour le moment, j'aie plus envie de manger et de boire!

\- Il sera bientôt remédié à cette envie là, répondit une autre voix. Tu es debout juste à temps pour le repas.

\- Plus qu'un repas! Un festin! enchaîna une troisième voix. Aussitôt que Gandalf eut fait savoir que tu étais remis, les préparatifs ont commencé. II avait à peine fini de parler que de nombreuses cloches sonnèrent avertissant les invités que le repas du soir serais bientôt servi dans la grande salle.

Legolas, Shandriz et Aragorn sortirent devant le petit groupe.

\- Et bien Frodon, vous êtes vous bien remis?

\- Oh bonjour Grand pas. Oui, la magie des elfes est incroyable.

\- Merry, Pippin.

\- Grand pas

\- Sam

\- Grand pas.

\- Je vous laisse en compagnie de si charmant hobbit mes amis.

\- Ne venez vous pas souper avec nous? s'enquit alors la drow.

L'homme du nord s'éclipsa sans entendre la question et Legolas et Shandriz suivirent les hobbits vers la grande salle de la maison d'Elrond. Cette dernière était pleine de gens: des Elfes pour la plupart, mais il y avait quelques convives d'autres sortes. Elrond, comme à son habitude, siégeait dans un grand fauteuil au bout de la longue table sur l'estrade, et près de lui étaient assis d'un côté Glorfindel et de l'autre Gandalf. Le petit hobbit qui avait était blessé les regarda avec étonnement, car il n'avait encore jamais vu Elrond, sujet de tant de contes, et, assis à sa droite et à sa gauche, Glorfindel et même Gandalf qu'il croyait si bien connaître étaient révélés sous le jour de seigneurs puissants et de haut rang. Si Gandalf était de stature plus courte que les deux autres, sa longue et abondante barbe grise et ses larges épaules lui donnaient l'air de quelque sage roi de l'ancienne légende. Dans son visage âgé, sous de grands sourcils neigeux, ses yeux sombres étaient enchâssés comme des charbons capables de s'embraser soudain. Glorfindel était grand et droit, ses cheveux étaient d'or éclatant, son visage jeune et beau était intrépide et reflétait la joie, ses yeux étaient vifs et brillants, et sa voix comme une musique, son front montrait la sagesse, et sa main la force. Le visage d'Elrond était sans âge, ni jeune ni vieux, bien qu'on y pût lire le souvenir de maintes choses, tant heureuses que tristes. Sa chevelure était sombre comme les ombres du crépuscule, et elle était ceinte d'un bandeau d'argent, ses yeux étaient du gris d'un soir clair, et il y avait en eux une lumière semblable à celle des étoiles. II paraissait aussi vénérable qu'un roi couronné de maints hivers, et pourtant aussi vigoureux qu'un guerrier éprouvé dans toute la plénitude de sa force. II était le Seigneur de Fondcombe, et puissant parmi les Elfes comme parmi les Hommes.  
Au milieu de la table, contre les tentures du mur, se trouvait un fauteuil surmonté d'un dais, et là était assise une dame belle à regarder, et elle était, sous la forme féminine, si semblable à Elrond que Frodon devina une proche parente. Elle était jeune et en même temps pas. Les tresses de ses cheveux sombres n'étaient touchées d'aucun givre, ses bras blancs et son clair visage étaient lisses et sans défaut, et la lumière des étoiles brillait dans ses yeux, gris comme une nuit sans nuage, elle avait de plus un port de reine, la pensée et le savoir se révélaient dans son regard comme dans celui de quelqu'un qui a connu maintes choses qu'apportent les années. Au-dessus de son front, sa tête était couverte d'un bonnet de dentelle d'argent, entrelacée de petites gemmes d'un blanc scintillant, mais ses vêtements doux et gris n'avaient d'autre ornement qu'une ceinture de feuilles ouvrées en argent.  
C'est ainsi que Frodon vit celle que peu de mortels avaient encore vu, Arwen, fille d'Elrond, dans laquelle, disait-on, l'image même de Luthien était revenue sur terre, et on l'appelait Undomiel, car elle était l'Étoile du Soir de son peuple. Longtemps elle était demeurée dans le pays de sa famille maternelle, en Lorien au-delà des montagnes, et elle n'était que récemment revenue à Fondcombe dans la maison de son père. Mais ses frères, Elladan et Elrohir, étaient partis en vie errante, car ils chevauchaient souvent très loin dans le Nord avec les Rôdeurs, n'oubliant jamais le tourment de leur mère dans les antres des orques. Ils revenaient parfois, comme en ces temps sombre, pour quérir conseil auprès de leur père. Frodon n'avait jamais vu ni imaginé pareille beauté en un être vivant, et il fut surpris et confondu de constater qu'il avait une place à la table d'Elrond, parmi tous ces personnages si beaux et de si haut rang. Le festin était joyeux et un bon moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne regardât de nouveau autour de lui ou même ne se tournât vers ses voisins. C'est alors qu'il remarqua a sa gauche la jeune dame qui était tantôt en compagnie de son sauveur. Elle avait le teint gris et les oreilles longue. Elle ressemblait a un elfe mais n'en avait pas la couleur. C'est Alors que Gandalf qui ce trouver à sa droite se pencha vers lui et lui murmura:

\- C'est une drow. une lointaine cousine des elfes de la Lorient.

\- vraiment?

\- Oui. Profitez de cette vision mon cher ami. Il est rare d'en voir un d'aussi près. Ils ce protègent dans leur cité fortifié des yeux non initiés.

\- J'ignorais qu'une telle race existait. je pensais que c'était une légende.

\- Beaucoup de légendes trouve leur départ dans la véracité. Ma chère! fit alors le magicien en s'adressant a Shandriz. Cette dernière ce tourna alors vers l'istari.

\- Que puis je pour vous?

\- Et bien laisser moi vous présenter comme il ce doit, Frodon saquet.

\- Et bien monsieur Saquet je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Il en va de même pour moi dame Shandriz.

\- Je ne suis pas une dame. fit la drow en riant. Appelez moi juste Shandriz.

Elle ce détourna alors du jeune hobbit pour revenir vers Legolas. Ce dernier était en grande conversation avec un autre elfe. En face d'elle était assis un nain d'aspect important, richement vêtu. Sa barbe, très longue et fourchue, était presque aussi blanche que le drap d'un blanc de neige de ses habits. Il portait une ceinture et, à son cou, pendait une chaîne d'argent et de diamants. Shandriz dévisagea le nain qui lui sourit.  
\- Bienvenue et bonne rencontre! dit le nain, en le regardant et en ce tournant vers Frodon a qui il répéta les mots.  
\- Merci. Fit Shandriz et Frodon inclina sa tête vers le nain  
\- Gloïn, pour vous servir, dit-il avec un salut encore plus profond.  
\- Shandriz  
\- Frodon, à votre service et à celui de votre famille. Suis-je dans le vrai en supposant que vous êtes le Gloïn, l'un des douze compagnons du grand Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne?  
\- Tout juste, répondit le nain, en ce rasseyant sur son siège. Et je ne le demande pas, car j'ai déjà appris que vous êtes le parent et l'héritier de notre célèbre ami Bilbo. Permettez-moi de vous féliciter de votre rétablissement.  
\- Je vous remercie infiniment, dit Frodon.  
\- Et vous êtes Shandriz, la drow, compagne du prince d'Erin lasgalen.  
\- Je le suis.  
\- Le jeune prince vous a fait faire le tour de la Terre du Milieu m'a t'on dit.  
\- cela est vrais.  
\- Et bien, en voila une idée étrange que de parcourir le monde avec un elfe des bois.  
\- J'étais en sécurité en sa compagnie et il a était un incroyable guide.  
\- Et vous, vous avez eu de très étranges aventures. Je me demande grandement ce qui entraîne quatre Hobbits à un si long voyage. Rien de la sorte ne s'est produit depuis que Bilbo est  
venu avec nous. Mais peut-être ne devrais-je pas poser de questions aussi précises, puisque  
Elrond et Gandalf ne paraissent pas disposés à parler de cela?  
\- Je crois que nous n'en parlerons pas, pour le moment tout au moins, dit poliment Frodon.  
Shandriz devina aisément le malaise du jeune hobbit.

\- Et bien moi, maître Gloïn, je suis également curieuse, d'apprendre ce qui amène un nain aussi important que vous à une telle distance du Mont Solitaire.

Gloïn la regarda surprit, puis repris:  
\- Si vous ne le savez pas encore, je crois que nous ne parlerons pas encore de cela non plus. Maître Elrond nous convoquera tous avant peu, je pense, et alors nous entendrons tous bien des choses. Mais il en est beaucoup d'autres que l'on peut dire.

Ils conversèrent durant tout le reste du repas, Frodon semblai absents et écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait. Gloïn avait à raconter beaucoup d'événements des régions septentrionales du Pays Sauvage. Ainsi il appris a ces deux nouveaux amis que Grimbeorn l'Ancien, fils de Beorn, était à présent le seigneur de nombreux hommes forts et que dans leur pays, situé entre les Montagnes et la Forêt Noire, ni orque ni loup n'osait pénétrer.

\- En vérité, dit Gloïn, sans les Beornides, le passage du Val à Fondcombe serait depuis longtemps devenu impossible. Ce sont de vaillants hommes, et ils maintiennent ouverts le Haut Col et le Gué de Carrock. Mais leurs péages sont élevés, ajouta t'il avec un hochement de tête, et comme le Beorn de jadis ils n'aiment pas trop les nains. Ils sont toutefois sûrs, et c'est beaucoup de nos jours. En ce qui concerne les hommes nulle part il n'y a d'hommes aussi bienveillants à notre égard que ceux du Val. Ce sont de bonnes gens que les Bardides. Ils sont gouvernés par les petits-fils de Bard l'Archer: Brand, fils de Bain fils de Bard. C'est un roi puissant, et son royaume s'étend maintenant loin au sud et à l'est d'Esgaroth.

\- Et qu'en est-il de votre propre peuple? demanda Frodon.

\- Il y a beaucoup à dire, du bon et du mauvais, répondit Gloïn, mais surtout du bon, nous avons jusqu'ici été fortunés, quoique nous n'échappions pas à l'assombrissement de ces temps. Si vous désirez vraiment entendre parler de nous, je vous donnerai volontiers des nouvelles. Mais arrêtez-moi quand vous en aurez assez! La langue des Nains va toujours, quand ils parlent de leur Oeuvre, dit-on.

Là dessus, Gloïn se lança dans un long récit des actes du Royaume des Nains. Il était ravi d'avoir trouvé des auditeurs aussi poli, car ni Frodon, ni Shandriz ne montrait aucun signe de lassitude et ne firent aucune tentative pour changer de sujet, bien qu'en vérité ils furent bientôt perdu parmi les étranges noms de personnages et de lieux qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendus auparavant. Ils furent toutefois intéressés d'apprendre que Dain était toujours Roi sous la Montagne, qu'il était maintenant vieux (ayant passé sa deux cent cinquantième année), vénérable et fabuleusement riche. Sur les dix compagnons qui avaient survécu à la Bataille des Cinq Armées, sept étaient encore avec lui: Dwalïn, Gloïn, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, et Bombur. Ce dernier était maintenant si gros qu'il ne pouvait plus se mouvoir de son lit à la table et qu'il fallait six jeunes nains pour le soulever.

\- Et que sont devenus Balïn, Ori et Óin? demanda Frodon.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Gloïn:  
\- On l'ignore, répondit-il. C'est en grande partie à cause de Balïn que je suis venu demander l'avis de ceux qui résident à Fondcombe. Mais, pour ce soir, parlons de choses plus joyeuses! Gloïn se mit alors à parler des oeuvres de son peuple, racontant à Frodon et Shandriz leurs grands travaux du Val et sous la Montagne.  
\- Nous avons fait de belles choses, dit-il. Mais dans le travail des métaux, nous ne pouvons rivaliser avec nos pères, dont bien des secrets se sont perdus. Nous faisons de bonnes armures et des épées acérées, mais nous ne pouvons fabriquer de cottes de mailles ou de lames valant celles qui furent faites avant la venue du dragon. Ce n'est que dans l'exploitation minière et dans la construction que nous avons surpassé les temps anciens. Il faudrait que vous voyiez les canaux du Val et les montagnes et les fontaines! Vous devriez voir les routes pavées de diverses couleurs! Et les salles et rues caverneuses sous terre, aux voûtes sculptées comme des arbres, et les terrasses et les tours aux flancs de la Montagne! Vous verriez alors que nous n'avons point paressé.

\- J'irai voir cela, si jamais je le peux, dit Frodon. Combien Bilbon aurait été surpris de voir tous les changements apportés à la Désolation du Smaug !

\- Les drows sont t'il les bienvenue par chez vous?

Gloïn regarda Shandriz et sourit:

\- Comptez vous venir avec le prince?

\- Bien sur. nous somme inséparable.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre! rajouta le nain d'un ton bourru

Le festin finit par s'achever. Elrond et Arwen se levèrent et traversèrent la salle, et la compagnie les suivit dans l'ordre voulu. Les portes furent ouvertes toutes grandes, et tout le monde traversa un large couloir et passa par d'autres portes pour déboucher dans une autre salle. Il n'y avait plus là de tables, mais un feu clair brûlait dans un grand âtre entre les colonnes sculptées de part et d'autre.

\- C'est ici la Salle du Feu, dit le magicien. Vous y entendrez maintes chansons et maints récits pour peu que vous puissiez rester éveillé. Mais, sauf pour les grandes occasions, elle reste en général vide et silencieuse, et seuls y viennent ceux qui cherchent la paix pour penser. Du feu y brûle toute l'année, mais il y a peu d'autre lumière.

Comme Elrond entrait et gagnait le siège préparé pour lui, des ménestrels commencèrent de faire entendre une douce musique. La salle se remplit lentement, et Shandriz contempla avec ravissement les belles personnes ainsi rassemblées en grand nombre, la lumière dorée du feu jouait sur leurs visages et chatoyait dans leurs cheveux. Soudain, elle remarqua, non loin de l'autre bout du feu, une forme sombre assise sur un tabouret, le dos appuyé contre une colonne. A côté, étaient posés à terre une tasse et du pain. Elle ce rapprocha de Legolas tou en lui montrant le personnage d'un signe de tête. Le sommeil semblait avoir fait tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, et son manteau sombre était ramené sur son visage. Elrond s'avança et se tint debout à côté de la forme silencieuse:

\- Éveillez-vous, petit maître! Dit-il souriant.

Puis, se tournant vers Frodon Saquet, il l'appela à lui:  
\- Voici enfin venue l'heure que vous souhaitiez, Frodon, dit-il. Voici un ami qui vous a longtemps manqué.  
La forme sombre leva la tête et découvrit son visage.  
-Bilbon! cria le jeune hobbit,  
\- Salut, Frodon! dit le hobbit qui était en fait Bilbon Saquet. Alors, tu as fini par arriver. -J'espérais que tu y parviendrais. Bon, bon! Ainsi toutes ces festivités sont en ton honneur, m'a t'on dit. J'espère que tu en as bien profité?

\- Pourquoi n'y étais-tu pas présent? s'écria Frodon. Et pourquoi ne m'a t'il pas été permis de te voir plus tôt?

\- Parce que tu dormais. Moi je t'ai beaucoup vu. Je suis resté assis à ton chevet avec Sam chaque jour. Mais pour ce qui est du festin, je ne pratique plus beaucoup ce genre de choses, à présent. Et j'avais autre chose à faire.

\- Que faisais-tu donc?

\- Eh bien, je me tenais là à penser. Je le fais beaucoup, à présent, et c'est ici le meilleur endroit, en règle générale. Me réveiller, vous en avez de bonnes! dit-il avec un clin d'œil à Elrond. (Il y avait dans son regard un éclair de malice, et Frodon n'y pouvait déceler aucune trace de torpeur.) Me réveiller! Je ne dormais pas, Maître Elrond. Si vous tenez à le savoir, vous êtes tous sortis de votre banquet trop tôt, et vous m'avez dérangé en pleine composition d'une chanson. J'étais arrêté par un ou deux vers, et j'y réfléchissais, mais maintenant, je pense que je n'arriverai jamais à les mettre sur pied. Il va y avoir tant de chants, que les idées vont être purement et simplement balayées de ma tête. Il me va falloir avoir recours à mon ami Dunadain. Où est-il?

Elrond rit  
\- On va vous le trouver, dit-il. Vous vous retirerez dans un coin pour finir votre tâche, et on entendra cela et on en jugera avant la fin de nos réjouissances.  
Des messagers furent dépêchés à la recherche de l'ami de Bilbo, bien que personne ne sût où il était ni pourquoi il n'avait pas assisté au banquet.  
Shandriz et Legolas s'assirent côte à côte. Ils s'entretinrent à mi voix, oublieux de la gaieté et de la musique qui remplissaient la salle alentour.  
Shandriz était étonné de voir un hobbit vivre parmi les elfes. Puis, alors que les chants s'élevaient doucement, Gandalf vient rejoindre les deux elfes.

\- Nous avons toutes sortes de nouvelles d'au-delà des montagnes et du Sud, mais guère de la Comté. Qui aurait imaginé que l'anneau de Bilbon causerait tant d'histoires? Plusieurs fois il a voulu retourner le chercher à Hobbitebourg, mais grâce aux Valars il ce fais vieux, et ils ne l'ont pas laissé faire: je veux dire Elrond et Glorfindel. Nous pensons que l'Ennemi le cherchait dans tous les coins et qu'il le mettrait en charpie s'il le prenait en balade dans les pays sauvages. Et puis l'anneau était passé à un autre. Cela n'aurait fait aucun bien, à lui ou à un autre, de tenter de le récupérer.

Il se tut et regarda dans la direction des Hobbits d'un air de doute.  
-Tu l'as ici? entendis t'il à voix basse. Je ne puis retenir ma curiosité, tu comprends, après tout ce que j'ai entendu dire. J'aimerais beaucoup y jeter un simple coup d'œil.  
\- Oui, je l'ai, répondit Frodon, sentant monter en lui une étrange réserve. Il est tout comme il a toujours été.  
\- Eh bien, j'aimerais juste le voir un instant, dit Bilbon.  
Les deux elfes se tendirent en prêtant attention à la conversation qui ce déroulait plus loin. L'Anneau était maintenant suspendu au cou du jeune hobbit qui le sorti avec lenteur de dessous sa chemise. Bilbon tendis alors sa petite main vers le bijou tant convoité. Mais Frodon ramena vivement l'Anneau. Avec une affliction étonnée, il s'aperçut qu'il ne regardait plus Bilbon, une ombre semblait être tombée sur eux, et à travers celle ci, il observait un petit être ridé, au visage avide, qui tendait des mains osseuses et tâtonnantes. Les deux elfes ce levèrent rapidement et un regard vers le seigneur Elrond suffit a les rassuré sur la situation. La musique et les chants autour d'eux parurent défaillir, et un silence tomba. Bilbo regarda vivement le visage de Frodon et se passa la main sur les yeux  
\- Je comprends maintenant, dit-il. Rentre-le! Je regrette, je regrette que tu aies été chargé de ce fardeau, je regrette tout. Les aventures n'ont-elles donc jamais de fin? Je suppose que non. Quelqu'un d'autre doit poursuivre l'histoire. Enfin... il n'y a pas moyen de l'éviter. Je me demande s'il sert à quoi que ce soit de terminer mon livre. Mais ne nous en tourmentons pas pour le moment. Donne-moi de vraies nouvelles! Raconte-moi tout sur la Comté! Frodon cacha vite l'Anneau, et l'ombre passa, laissant à peine une parcelle de souvenir. La lumière et la musique de Fondcombe l'environnèrent de nouveau. Bilbon souriait et riait, tout heureux. Et les deux elfes ainsi que Gandalf ce détendirent a nouveau parlant avec plaisir du royaume de vert bois.  
Soudain, Shandriz leva la tête:

\- Ah, vous voilà enfin, Aragorn ! s'écria t'elle.

\- Ah, le Dunedain! Enfin. fit alors Bilbon

\- Grands-Pas! dit Frodon. Vous paraissez avoir beaucoup de noms.

Eh bien, Grands-Pas en est un que je n'avais encore jamais entendu, en tout cas, dit Bilbo. Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ainsi?

\- C'est le nom qu'on me donne à Bree, dit Grands-Pas en riant, et celui sous lequel je lui ai été présenté.

Et pourquoi l'appelles tu Dunadain? Demanda Frodon.  
\- Le Dunadain, dit Bilbon. On l'appelle souvent ainsi, ici. Mais je pensais que tu connaissais assez d'elfique pour comprendre dun-adan: Homme de l'Ouest, Numénorien. Mais ce n'est pas le moment des leçons! (Et se tournant vers Grands-Pas:) Où avez-vous été, mon ami? Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas au festin? La dame Arwen était présente.  
Grands-Pas abaissa sur Bilbo un regard grave:

\- Je sais, dit-il. Mais il me faut souvent écarter les réjouissances. J'ai eu a m'entretenir avec Elladan et Elrohir revenus inopinément des Terres Sauvages, et ils avaient des nouvelles que je désirais entendre immédiatement.

\- Eh bien, mon cher, dit Bilbo, maintenant que vous avez entendu ces nouvelles, ne pouvez-vous me consacrer un moment? J'ai besoin de votre aide pour une affaire urgente. Elrond dit qu'il faut terminer ma chanson avant la fin de la soirée, et je suis en panne. Allons dans un coin pour la fignoler!

Grands-Pas sourit:  
\- Allez-y, alors, dit-il. Faites la moi entendre!

Aragorn eu un mouvent de tête vers ses deux amis étonné d'entendre qu'Elledan et Elrohir était revenu.

\- Ne sont t'ils pas reparti?

\- si ma Dame. confirma Gandalf.

Au bout de quelque heures Shandriz ce mit a écouter la musique. cela n'avait rien a voir avec les sons qu'aimer son peuple. Ce ci étaient mélodieux et vaporeux alors que chez elle on préférait les sons sourd des tambours. Au début, la beauté des mélodies et les mots entrelacés en langues elfiques, la tinrent sous le charme aussitôt qu'elle eut commencé d'y prêter attention. Les mots semblaient prendre forme, et des visions de terres lointaines et de choses brillantes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais imaginé s'ouvrirent devant elle, et la salle éclairée par le feu devint comme une brume dorée au-dessus de mers écumeuses qui soupiraient aux bords du Monde. Puis l'enchantement se fit de plus en plus semblable à un rêve jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentît qu'une rivière sans fin d'or et d'argent roulait sur elle son flot gonflé, trop immense pour qu'elle pût en embrasser le dessin : elle devint partie de l'air vibrant qui l'entourait et elle le trempait et le noyait. Elle sombra rapidement sous son poids brillant dans un profond royaume de sommeil. Là, elle vagabonda longuement dans un rêve de musique qui se muait en eau courante, puis soudain en une voix. Elle lui parut être celle de Legolas. Oui un murmure doux comme le courant d'un ruisseau et chaux comme une brise d'été. Elle c'était sûrement endormi au milieu des coussins de soie elfique.

"Shandriz". entendit elle plus clairement.

\- J'ai sommeil après tant de musique et de chant.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui est fini, dit-il à voix basse. C'est en effet difficile de rester éveillé ici tant qu'on n'en a pas l'habitude, dit Legolas.

\- Oui je confirme. fit la jeune femme en s'étirant tel un chat.

\- Encore que les drows n'acquerrirons jamais tout à fait l'appétit elfique pour la musique, la poésie et les contes.

\- On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie mon cher ami. Chez nous nous somme plus dans la sauvagerie.

\- Oui et vous aimer tout cela autant que la nourriture, sinon davantage. Ils vont encore continuer longtemps. Que penserais-tu de nous retirez?

\- On peut? demanda Shandriz voyant l'assemblé beaucoup plus éparse qu'avant.

\- Bien sûr. Ce sont des réjouissances, et non des affaires sérieuses. On vient et on s'en va comme on veut, tant qu'on ne fait pas de bruit.

Ils se levèrent, se retirèrent en silence dans l'ombre et se dirigèrent vers les portes.  
Ils laissèrent les convives et le maître des lieux derrière afin de rejoindre leur appartement.  
Legolas attrapa la main de la drow et la dirigea vers leur chambre.  
Arrivait dans leur appartements la jeune femme s'installa sur le siège près de la grande fenêtre qui donner sur le jardin. Legolas vint la rejoindre et s'assit prêt d'elle. Ils restèrent là un moment, à contempler par la fenêtre les étoiles scintillantes au-dessus de la pente raide des arbres, et à parler doucement. Ils ne s'entretenaient plus des mauvaises nouvelles, ni des sombres ombres et des périls qui les enveloppaient, mais des belles choses qu'ils avaient vues ensemble dans le monde: des hobbits, des elfes, des nains, des magiciens, des étoiles, des arbres et du doux déclin de la brillante année dans les bois.  
Quelqu'un frappa finalement à la porte

\- Je vous demande pardon, dit Gandalf, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement, mais je voulais vous prévenir que le conseil aura lieu demain.

\- Et bien tout le monde est arrivé?

\- Enfin... oui, tout le monde est là. Il aura lieu de bonne heure demain matin.

\- Nous allons aller prestement nous coucher alors.

\- Vous avez bien raison ma chère, dit Gandalf en riant. Bonsoir jeune Prince et douce Princesse

\- Bonsoir, Gandalf!

\- Bonsoir Gandalf. a demain!

Le magicien refermant la porte et le bruits de ses pas fini par s'estomper dans le couloir.

\- Mon Dieu, qu'elle journée. Il est vraiment temps de prendre du repos.

\- Oui tu as raison mon Prince. Dors bien, que ta nuit soit douce

\- Que ta nuit soit douce mon amie.


	8. Chapitre 6 - Le Conseil d'Elrond (1)

_**Bonjour bonjour :)**__**Voici, enfin, le chapitre 6. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes. Le Conseil d'Elrond sera fractionné en plusieurs partie (3 voir 4) j'espère que cela ne dérangera en rien la lecture.**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient :) Tout est à JRR Tolkien sauf les drows empruntés à la mythologie nordique et incorporés à ma sauce :p**_

_**Bonne lecture ^-^**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Le conseil d'Elrond**

**partie 1**

Le lendemain, Shandriz, se réveillant de bonne heure, se sentit bien en sortant de sa chambre. Ne trouvant pas Legolas dans l'appartement elle sortit sur les terrasses qui dominaient le flot sonore du Bruinen pour regarder le frais soleil se lever au-dessus des montagnes lointaines et projeter ses rayons obliques au travers de la fine brume argentée, la rosée luisait sur les feuilles jaunes, et le réseau des filandres scintillait sur tous les buissons. Elle marcha, humant l'air et regardant les grandes montagnes qui s'élevaient à l'est. La neige blanchissait les cimes. A un tournant du sentier, elle tomba sur Gandalf et Legolas qui, assis sur un siège taillé dans la pierre, étaient en grande conversation.

\- Tiens! Bonjour! dit Gandalf. Prêt pour le grand conseil?

\- Je me sens prête pour n'importe quoi, répondit la jeune drow de bonne humeur. Mais j'aimerais par-dessus tout prendre un énorme petit déjeuner. La soirée de maître Elrond m'a donner une faim de loup.

\- Vous en aurez l'occasion plus tard, dit Legolas. Il y a beaucoup à entendre et à décider aujourd'hui. Le petit déjeuner attendra. acheva t'il dans un sourire.

\- Pas de petit déjeuner alors?

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, retentit soudain le son clair d'une seule cloche.

\- Voilà le signal du Conseil d'Elrond, s'écria Gandalf. Allons! Notre présence est requise, à vous et à Legolas. Les deux elfes suivirent vivement le magicien le long du sentier en lacet pour regagner la maison. La lumière de ce clair matin d'automne rayonnait à présent dans la vallée. Le bruit des eaux bouillonnantes montait du lit écumeux de la rivière. Les oiseaux chantaient, et une saine paix s'étendait sur la terre. A leur entrée dans la maison du maître des visages grave ce tournèrent vers eux rappelant à Shandriz le pourquoi de ce conseil extraordinaire. Elrond était là, et plusieurs autres personnes étaient assises en silence autour de lui. Frodon et Bilbon, Glorfindel et Gloïn, et, seul dans un coin, était assis Estel, revêtu de nouveau de ses vieux habits fatigués par les voyages. Shandriz et Legolas prirent place l'un a coté de l'autre suivit par Gandalf qui ce posa aux coté de Frodon. Elrond ne tarda pas alors et attira Frodon vers un siège à côté de lui, et il le présenta à la compagnie en ces termes.

\- Voici, mes amis, le Hobbit, Frodon fils de Drogon. Peu de gens sont venus jusqu'ici au prix de périls plus grands et pour une mission plus urgente.

Puis il désigna et nomma ceux que le jeune hobbit n'avait pas encore rencontrés. A côté de Gloïn se trouvait un jeune nain: son fils Gimli. Shandriz ne le connaissait pas non plus. Outre Glorfindel, il y avait plusieurs autres conseillers de la maison Elrond, dont le chef était Erestor, et avec lui était Galdor, un Elfe des Havres Gris, venu en mission de la part de Cirdan, le charpentier de navires. Il y avait Legolas vêtu de vert et de brun, messager de son père Thranduil, le Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire du Nord. Elle était assise a coté de lui, représentante de XIl'Zar et de sa mère la reine des drow. Elle était vêtue sobrement avec les couleurs qu'elle affectionnaient tant qu'était le rouge et le noir. Et, assis à part, était un homme de haute taille au beau et noble visage, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, au regard fier et grave. Il portait un manteau et des bottes comme pour un long trajet à cheval, et, en vérité, bien que ses vêtements fussent riches et que son manteau fût bordé de fourrure, ils étaient défraîchis par un long voyage. II avait un col d'argent dans lequel était sertie une seule pierre, ses cheveux étaient coupés à hauteur des épaules. Sur un baudrier, il portait un grand cor à bordure d'argent, à présent posé sur ses genoux. Il examina Shandriz avec un étonnement soudain.

\- Voici, dit Elrond, se tournant vers Gandalf, Boromir, un homme du Sud. Il est arrivé dans le matin gris, et il cherche conseil. Je l'ai prié d'être présent, car ses questions recevront ici une réponse.

Il est inutile de rapporter tout ce qui fut dit et débattu en ce Conseil. Il fut beaucoup question des événements du monde extérieur, surtout dans le Sud et dans les vastes régions à l'est des Montagnes. De ces choses, Sandriz avait déjà entendu maintes rumeurs, mais le récit de Gloïn était nouveau pour elle, et quand le nain parla, elle prêta une oreille attentive. Il apparaissait que parmi la splendeur des oeuvres de leur main, les Nains de la Montagne Solitaire avaient le cœur troublé.

\- Il y a maintenant bien des années, dit Gloïn, qu'une ombre d'inquiétude est tombée sur notre peuple. Nous n'en perçûmes pas tout d'abord l'origine. On commença à murmurer en secret: on disait que nous étions enfermés dans un espace étroit, et qu'on trouverait de plus grandes richesses et plus de splendeur dans un monde plus large. Certains parlaient de la Moria: Les puissantes œuvres de nos pères, appelées dans notre langue Khazad-dûm, et ils déclaraient que maintenant enfin nous avions le pouvoir suffisant si nous étions en assez grand nombre pour y retourner. Gloïn soupira. La Moria ! La Moria ! Merveille du monde septentrional! Trop profondément fouillâmes-nous là, et nous éveillâmes la peur sans nom. Longtemps sont restées vides ses vastes demeures depuis la fuite des enfants de Durïn. Mais à présent on en reparlait avec nostalgie, mais non sans crainte, car nul nain n'a osé passer les portes de Khazad-dûm durant bien des générations de rois, hormis le seul Thrôr, qui périt. Mais, enfin, Balïn prêta l'oreille aux murmures et résolut d'y aller, et bien que Dâïn n'accordât la permission qu'à contrecœur, il emmena avec lui Ori et Oin, et nombre des nôtres, et ils partirent pour le Sud. Cela s'est passé il y a près de trente ans. Pendant quelque temps, nous avons eu des nouvelles, qui paraissaient bonnes: des messages indiquaient qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la Moria et qu'un grand travail y avait commencé. Puis ce fut le silence, et depuis lors plus aucune nouvelle n'est venue de la Moria. Et puis, il y a environ un an, un messager est venu à Dâïn. Un cavalier dans la nuit, qui a appelé Dûin à notre porte. Le Seigneur Sauron le Grand souhaitait, dit-il, notre amitié. Pour cela, il donnerait des anneaux, comme ceux qu'il donnait jadis. Et le messager demanda de façon pressante des renseignements sur les Hobbits, de quelle espèce ils étaient et où ils demeuraient. Car Sauron sait, dit-il, que l'un d'eux vous fut connu à certaine époque. En entendant cela, nous fûmes grandement troublés et nous ne donnâmes point de réponse. Alors son ton féroce baissa et il aurait adouci sa voix si ce lui eût été possible. «En petit gage de votre amitié, Sauron demande ceci, dit-il: que vous découvriez ce voleur (tel fut le mot qu'il employa) et que vous obteniez de lui, bon gré malgré, un petit anneau, le moindre des anneaux, qu'il vola autrefois. Ce n'est qu'une bagatelle dont Sauron s'est entiché, et un gage de votre bonne volonté. Trouvez le, et trois anneaux que vos ancêtres nains possédaient jadis vous seront rendus, et le royaume de la Moria sera vôtre pour toujours. Trouvez des nouvelles du voleur, s'il vit encore et où, et vous recevrez une grande récompense en même temps que l'amitié durable du Seigneur. Si vous refusez, les choses n'iront pas aussi bien. Refusez-vous? A ces mots, son souffle vint comme le sifflement des serpents, et tous ceux qui se trouvaient là frissonnèrent, mais Dâïn répondit: «Je ne dis ni oui ni non. Il me faut considérer ce message et ce qu'il signifie sous ses beaux dehors. «Réfléchissez bien, mais pas trop longtemps», dit-il. «Le temps de ma réflexion, c'est à moi d'en décider», répondit Dâïn. «Pour le moment! » Dit-il, et il repartit dans les ténèbres. «Lourds ont été les cœurs de nos chefs depuis cette nuit là. Il nous fallait la voix féroce du messager pour nous avertir que ses paroles contenaient en même temps menace et tromperie, car nous savions déjà que le pouvoir qui est de nouveau entré en Mordor n'a pas changé, et il nous a toujours trahis dans le passé. Le messager est revenu par deux fois, et il est reparti sans réponse. La troisième et dernière fois ne tardera pas, ce sera avant la fin de l'année, a t'il dit. C'est pourquoi Dâïn m'a finalement envoyé prévenir Bilbon qu'il est recherché par l'Ennemi et apprendre, s'il est possible, pourquoi celui ci désire cet anneau, ce moindre des anneaux. Et aussi, nous désirons ardemment les conseils d'Elrond. Car l'Ombre croît et s'approche. Nous découvrons que des messagers sont aussi venus au Roi Brand au Val, et qu'il en est effrayé. Nous craignons qu'il ne cède. Déjà, la guerre s'assemble à ses frontières orientales. Si nous ne répondons pas, l'Ennemi peut pousser des hommes de son obédience à assaillir le Roi Brand et Dâïn également.

\- Vous avez bien fait de venir, dit Elrond. Vous entendrez aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il vous est nécessaire de savoir pour comprendre les desseins de l'Ennemi. Il n'est d'autre possibilité pour vous que de résister, avec ou sans espoir. Mais vous n'êtes pas seuls. Vous apprendrez que vos difficultés ne sont que parties des difficultés de tout le monde occidental. L'Anneau! Que ferons-nous de l'Anneau, ce moindre des anneaux, cette bagatelle dont Sauron s'est entiché? C'est le destin que nous devons considérer. «Voilà la raison pour laquelle vous êtes rassemblés. Rassemblés, dis je, bien que je ne vous aie pas convoqués, étrangers de terres lointaines. Vous êtes venus et vous vous êtes rencontrés ici, à point nommé, par hasard, pourrait-il sembler. Mais il n'en est pas ainsi. Croyez plutôt qu'il en est ainsi ordonné que nous, qui siégeons ici, et nuls autres, devons maintenant trouver une ligne de conduite pour répondre au péril du monde. Maintenant donc seront ouvertement révélées dés choses qui sont restées cachées à tous, hormis quelques-uns, jusqu'à ce jour. Et tout d'abord, afin que tous puissent comprendre quel est le péril, l'histoire de l'Anneau sera dite du début jusqu'à ce jour même. Et c'est moi qui commencerai le récit, que d'autres termineront.

Tous écoutèrent alors, tandis qu'Elrond, de sa voix claire, parlait de Sauron et des Anneaux de Puissance, et de leur forgeage au Second Age du monde de jadis. Une partie de l'histoire était connue de certains de ceux qui étaient là, mais personne n'en savait la totalité, et bien des yeux étaient fixés sur Elrond avec crainte et étonnement quand il parla des forgerons elfes d'Eregion, de leurs rapports amicaux avec la Moria et de leur soif de savoir, grâce à laquelle Sauron les enjôla. Car en ce temps là, il n'était pas encore mauvais d'apparence, ils reçurent son aide et devinrent puissants dans leur art, tandis que lui, apprenait tous leurs secrets, les trompait et forgeait secrètement dans la Montagne de Feu l'Anneau Unique pour être leur maître. Mais Celebrimbor l'avait percé à jour, et il cacha les trois qu'il avait fabriqués, et il y eut la guerre, le pays fut dévasté, et la porte de la Moria fut fermée. Alors, tout au long des années qui suivirent, il chercha la piste de l'Anneau, mais cette histoire étant rapportée ailleurs, et Elrond lui même l'ayant consignée dans ses livres d'archives, nous ne la rappellerons pas ici. Car c'est une longue histoire, pleine de grands et terribles faits, et, si brièvement qu'Elrond parlât, le soleil montait dans le ciel et le matin était déjà presque à son terme quand il se tut. Il parla de Nûmenor, de sa gloire et de sa chute, et du retour des Rois des Hommes à la Terre du Milieu des profondeurs de la mer, portés par les ailes de la tempête. Puis Elendil le Beau et ses puissants fils, Isildur et Anarion, devinrent grands seigneurs, ils créèrent le royaume du Nord en Arnor et le royaume du Sud en Gondor au-dessus des bouches de l'Anduin. Mais Sauron de Mordor les assaillit, et ils firent la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes, et les armées de Gil-galad et d'Elendil furent rassemblées en Arnor. A ce moment, Elrond s'arrêta un instant et soupira.

\- Je me rappelle bien la splendeur de leurs bannières, reprit-il. Elle me rappelait la gloire des Jours Anciens et les armées de Beleriand, où tant de grands princes et capitaines étaient assemblés. Et pourtant pas tant, pas si beaux que lorsque Thangorodrim fut brisé et que les Elfes pensèrent que le mal était fini à jamais, alors que ce n'était pas vrai.

\- Vous vous le rappelez? Dit Frodon, exprimant sa pensée à haute voix dans son étonnement. Mais je croyais, balbutia t'il comme Elrond se tournait vers lui, je croyais que la chute de Gil-galad avait eu lieu il y a des éternités.

\- Et c'est exact, répondit gravement Elrond. Mais ma mémoire porte jusqu'aux Jours Anciens. Eârendil était mon père, qui naquit à Gondolïn avant sa chute, et ma mère était Elwing, fille de Dior, fils de Lûthien de Doriath. J'ai vu trois âges dans l'Ouest du monde, et maintes défaites, et maintes victoires sans lendemain. J'étais le héraut de Gil-galad, et je marchais avec son armée. Je fus à la bataille de Dagorlad devant la Porte Noire de Mordor, où nous eûmes le dessus: Car nul ne pouvait résister à la Lance de Gil-galad et à l'Épée d'Elendil, Aiglos et Narsil. J'ai vu le dernier combat sur les pentes de l'Orodruin, où mourut Gil-galad et où tomba Elendil, Narsil brisée sous lui, mais Sauron lui-même fut renversé, et Isildur trancha l'Anneau de son doigt avec le tronçon de l'épée de son père et le prit pour lui»

A ces mots, l'étranger, Boromir, intervint:

\- Voilà donc ce qu'il advint de l'Anneau! S'écria t'il. Si jamais pareil récit fut fait dans le Sud, il est oublié depuis longtemps. J'ai entendu parler du grand Anneau, de celui que l'on ne nomme pas, mais nous pensions qu'il avait disparu du monde dans la ruine de son premier royaume. Isildur le prit! Voilà certes une nouvelle.

\- Hélas, oui, dit Elrond. Isildur le prit, comme il n'aurait pas dû être. L'Anneau eût dû être jeté au feu d'Orodruin, tout près de l'endroit où il fut fabriqué. Mais peu nombreux furent ceux qui remarquèrent l'acte d'Isildur. Lui seul se tenait près de son père en ce dernier combat mortel, et près de Gil-galad, seuls se trouvaient Cîrdan et moi-même. Mais Isildur ne voulut pas écouter notre conseil. «Je garderai ceci comme rançon pour mon père et mon frere», dit-il, et ainsi, que nous le voulions ou non, il le prit pour le conserve précieusement. Mais bientôt l'Anneau l'entraîna dans la mort, c'est pourquoi il est nommé dans le Nord le Fléau d'Isildur. Mais peut-être la mort valait-elle mieux que ce qui au rait pu lui arriver autrement. C'est seulement au Nord que vinrent ces nouvelles, et seulement à peu d'entre nous. Il n'est guère étonnant que vous ne les ayez pas entendues, Boromir. Du désastre des Champs aux Iris, où périt Isildur, ne revinrent que trois hommes par-dessus les montagnes et après une longue errance. L'un d'entre eux était Ohtar, l'écuyer d'Isildur, qui portait les fragments de l'épée d'Elendil, et il les remit à Valandil, l'héritier d'Isildur, qui, n'étant encore qu'un enfant, était resté à Fondcombe. Mais Narsil était brisée et sa lumière éteinte, et elle n'a point encore été reforgée. Vaine ai je appelé la victoire de la Dernière Alliance? Pas entièrement, mais elle n'atteignit pas son but. Sauron fut diminué, mais non détruit. Son Anneau était perdu, mais non défait. La Tour Sombre était démolie, mais les fondations n'en étaient pas effacées, car elles avaient été faites par le pouvoir de l'Anneau et tant qu'il reste, elles demeureront. Un grand nombre d'Elfes, ainsi que beaucoup d' Hommes puissants et de leurs amis avaient péri à la guerre. Anarion était tué, Isildur aussi, et Gil-galad comme Elendil n'étaient plus. Jamais plus il n'y aura pareille ligue d'Elfes et d'Hommes, les Hommes se multiplient, alor que les premiers nés diminuent, et les deux familles sont aliénées. Et depuis ce jour, la race de Nûmenor a décliné et l'étendue des années de ceux qui restent a diminué. Dans le Nord, après la guerre et le massacre des Champs aux Iris, les Hommes de l'Ouistrenesse furent diminués, et leur cité d'Annûminas près du lac Evendim tomba en ruine, les héritiers de Valandil s'en furent habiter à Fornost sur les Hauts du Nord, et cet endroit aussi est maintenant désolé. Les Hommes l'appellent Chaussée des Morts, et ils redoutent d'y marcher. Car les gens d'Arnor diminuèrent, et leurs ennemis les dévorèrent, leur seigneurie passa, ne laissant que des tertres verts dans les collines herbeuses. Dans le Sud, le royaume de Gondor dura longtemps, et sa splendeur s'accrut pendant une période, rappelant en quelque façon la puissance de Nûmenor, avant sa chute. Ce peuple éleva de hautes tours, des places fortes et des havres pour un grand nombre de navires, et la couronne ailée des Rois des Hommes était redoutée de gens de multiples langues. Leur ville capitale était Osgiliath, Citadelle des Étoiles, au milieu de laquelle coulait la Rivière. Et ils bâtirent Minas Ithil, Tour de la Lune Montante, à l'est, sur un épaulement de la Montagne de l'Ombre, et à l'ouest, au pied des Montagnes Blanches, ils construisirent Anor, la Tour du Soleil Couchant. Là, dans les cours du Roi, poussait un arbre blanc, issu de la graine de l'arbre qu'Isildur avait apporté par-dessus les eaux profondes, et la graine de cet arbre venait auparavant d'Eressëa, et avant encore de l'extrême ouest au jour d'avant les jours où le monde était jeune. «Mais, dans l'usure des rapides années de la Terre du Milieu, la lignée de Meneldil fils d'Aramon s'éteignit, et l'arbre se dessécha, et le sang d'hommes moindres se mêla à celui des Nûmenoréens. Alors, la garde sur les murs de Mordor se relâcha, et des choses sombres revinrent subrepticement à Gorgoroth. Et à un moment les choses mauvaises s'avancèrent, elles prirent Minas Ithil, où elles s'établirent, la transformant en lieu de terreur, et on l'appelle Minas Morgul, la Tour de la Sorcellerie. Puis Minas Anor fut rebaptisée Minas Tirith, la Tour de Garde, et ces deux cités étaient toujours en guerre, mais Osgiliath qui était située entre les deux fut désertée et dans ses ruines se promenèrent des ombres. «Ainsi en a t'il été durant mainte générations. Mais les Seigneurs de Minas Tirith continuent de se battre, défiant nos ennemis, gardant le passage de la rivière, d'Argonath à la mer. Et maintenant cette partie de l'histoire que je vous dirai est venue à sa fin. Car, du temps d'Isildur, l'Annea Souverain disparut de la connaissance de tous, et les Trois furent libérés de sa domination. Mais à présent, en ce dernier jour, ils sont de nouveau en péril, car, à notre grand chagrin, l'Unique a été trouvé. D'autres parleront de sa découverte, car en cela je n'ai joué qu'un très petit rôle. II s'arrêta, mais aussitôt Boromir se leva, grand et fier, devant eux:

\- Permettez-moi, Maître Elrond, déclara t'il, d'en dire davantage sur le Gondor, car, en vérité, c'est du Pays de gondor que je viens. Et il serait bon que tous sachent ce qui s'y passe. Car peu nombreux, je crois, sont ceux qui connaissent nos actions et qui, par conséquent, peuvent deviner le péril où ils seront au cas où nous échouerions en fin de compte. «Ne croyez pas qu'au Pays de Gondor le sang de Nûmenor soit épuisé, ni que toute sa fierté et sa dignité soient oubliées. Par notre valeur, les gens de l'Est sont encore refrénés et la terreur de Morgul tenue aux abois, et c'est ainsi seulement que la paix et la liberté sont assurées aux terres qui sont derrière nous, rempart de l'Ouest. Mais si les passages de la Rivière étaient conquis, que se passerait-il alors? «Et pourtant, cette heure pourrait bien ne plus être éloignée. L'Ennemi sans nom s'est de nouveau mis en branle. La fumée s'élève une fois de plus d'Oradruin, que nous appelons Montagne du Destin. Le pouvoir de la Terre Noire s'accroît, et nous sommes serrés de près. Au retour de l'Ennemi, les nôtres furent repoussés d'Ithilien, notre beau domaine à l'est de la Rivière, encore que nous y ayons gardé une tête de pont et une force armée. Mais cette année même, aux jours de juin, une guerre soudaine nous est tombée dessus de Mordor, et nous fûmes balayés. Nous succombâmes sous le nombre. Car le Mordor s'est allié à Ceux de l'Est et aux cruels Haradrim, mais ce ne fut pas par le nombre que nous fûmes vaincus. Un pouvoir était là que nous n'avions pas senti auparavant. «D'aucuns ont dit qu'il était visible, sous la forme d'un grand cavalier noir, une ombre ténébreuse sous la lune. Où qu'il vînt, une sorte de folie saisit nos ennemis, mais la peur tomba sur les plus hardis d'entre nous, de sorte que chevaux et hommes cédèrent et s'enfuirent. Seul un débris de nos forces de l'Est revint, détruisant le dernier pont qui restait encore parmi les ruines d'Osgiliath. «Je faisais partie de la compagnie qui tint le pont jusqu'à ce qu'il fût abattu derrière nous. Seuls, quatre se sauvèrent à la nage: mon frère, moi même et deux autres. Mais nous continuâmes à nous battre, tenant toutes les rives ouest de l'Anduin, et ceux qui s'abritent derrière nous nous adressent des louanges pour peu qu'ils entendent notre nom, beaucoup de louanges, mais peu d'aide. De Rohan seulement des cavaliers répondent à nos appels. «En cette heure néfaste, j'ai parcouru bien des lieues périlleuses pour venir en mission auprès d'Elrond: cent dix jours ai-je voyagé tout seul. Mais je ne cherche pas d'alliés pour la guerre. La puissance d'Elrond réside dans la sagesse, non dans les armes, dit-on. Je suis venu demander conseil et l'éclaircissement de paroles dures. Car, à la veille du soudain assaut, un songe est venu à mon frère dans un sommeil troublé, et après, un rêve semblable lui est venu à plusieurs reprises, et une fois à moi-même. «Dans ce rêve, j'avais l'impression que le ciel s'assombrissait à l'est, que le tonnerre grondait de façon croissante, mais à l'ouest s'attardait une pâle lumière, et de cette lumière sortait une voix, lointaine mais claire, qui me criait Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée: A Imladris elle se trouve, Des conseils seront pris plus forts que les charmes de Morgul. Un signe sera montré que le Destin est proche, Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera, Et le Semi Homme se dressera. Nous ne comprîmes pas grand chose à ces paroles, et nous en parlâmes à notre père, Denethor, Seigneur de Minas Tirith, versé dans la connaissance du Gondor. Il consentit seulement à dire ceci: Imladris était jadis le nom que donnaient les Elfes à une vallée du Nord lointain où demeurait Elrond, le demi-Elfe, le plus grand des maîtres du savoir. C'est pourquoi mon frère, voyant l'urgence de notre besoin, brûla de tenir compte du rêve et de rechercher Imladris, mais la route étant semée de doute et de danger, je me suis chargé de faire le voyage. Mon père ne m'accorda la permission qu'à contrecœur, et j'ai longtemps erré par des routes oubliées, à la recherche de la maison d'Elrond, dont beaucoup avaient entendu parler, mais dont peu connaissaient le lieu.

\- Et ici, dans la maison d'Elrond, davantage de clartés vous seront fournies, dit Aragorn, se levant.

II jeta son épée sur la table qui se trouvait devant Elrond, et la lame était en deux morceaux.

\- Voici l'épée qui fut brisée, dit-il. Et qui êtes-vous, et quel rapport avez-vous avec MinasTirith? demanda Boromir, qui contemplait avec étonnement le visage maigre du Rôdeur et son manteau taché par les intempéries.

\- C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, dit Legolas en ce levant, et il descend par maints ancêtres d'Isildur, le fils d'Elendil de Minas Ithil. Il est le chef des Dunedains dans le Nord, et peu nombreux sont les descendants de cette lignée.

\- Alors, c'est à vous qu'il appartient, et nullement à moi! S'écria Frodon saisi et bondissant sur ses pieds comme s'il s'attendait que l'Anneau lui fût réclamé sur le champ.

\- II n'appartient à aucun de nous, dit Aragorn, mais il a été ordonné que vous le conserviez quelque temps.

\- Produisez l'Anneau, Frodon! Dit Gandalf d'un ton solennel. Le moment est venu. Tenez le en vue, et Boromir comprendra le reste de son énigme.

II y eut un silence et chacun tourna le regard vers Frodon. Il était secoué d'une honte et d'une crainte soudaine, il éprouvait une grande répugnance à révéler l'Anneau et un dégoût de son contact. Il souhaita se trouver à mille lieues de là. L'Anneau rayonna, scintillant, comme il le tenait haut devant eux dans sa main temblante.

\- Voyez le Fléau d'Isildur! dit Elrond.

\- Les yeux de Boromir étincelèrent tandis qu'il regardait l'objet doré.

\- Le semi-Homme ! murmura t'il. Le destin de Minas Tirith est-il donc enfin venu? Mais pourquoi alors nous faut-il chercher une épée brisée?

\- Les mots exacts n'étaient pas le destin de Minas Tirith, dit Aragorn. Mais un destin et de grands faits sont en vérité proches. Car l'Épée qui fut Brisée est celle d' Elendil qui se brisa sous lui quand il tomba. Elle a été conservée précieusement par ses héritiers alors que tout autre bien de famille était perdu, car il était de tradition chez nous qu'elle serait refaite quand l'Anneau, Fléau d'Isildur, serait trouvé. Maintenant que vous avez vu l'épée que vous cherchiez, que demanderiez-vous? Souhaitez-vous que la Maison d'Elendil retourne au Pays de Gondor?

\- Je n'ai pas été envoyé pour demander aucune faveur, mais seulement pour chercher l'explication d'une énigme, répondit fièrement Boromir. Mais nous sommes durement pressés, et l'Épée d'Elendil serait une aide dépassant nos espérances si tant est que pareil objet puisse effectivement revenir des ombres du passé.

II regarda de nouveau Aragorn, et le doute se lisait dans ses yeux. Frodon sentit Bilbon s'agiter avec impatience à son côté. Il était évidemment ennuyé pour son ami. Se dressant soudain, il éclata:

\- Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas, Tout ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus. Le vieux gui est fort ne se dessèche pas. Le gel n'atteint pas les racines profondes, Des cendres, un feu sera réveillé, Une lumière des ombres surgira, Renouvelée sera la lame brisée: Le sans couronne sera de nouveau sera roi. «Ce n'est pas très bon peut-être, mais en tout cas c'est approprié si vous avez encore besoin de quelque chose après la parole d'Elrond. Si celle-ci valait la peine d'un voyage de cent dix jours pour entendre, vous feriez mieux d'écouter»

Il s'assit avec un reniflement de dédain:

\- C'est de ma propre composition, murmura t'il à Frodon, pour le Dunadain, il y a longtemps, la première fois qu'il m'a parlé de lui même. Je souhaiterais presque que mes propres aventures ne fussent pas terminées, afin de pouvoir l'accompagner quand son jour viendra. Aragorn lui sourit, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Boromir:

\- Pour ma part, j'excuse votre doute, dit-il. Je ressemble peu aux personnes d'Elendil et d'Isildur telles qu'on les voit sculptées en majesté dans les salles de Denethor. Je ne suis que l'héritier d'Isildur et non Isildur lui-même. J'ai eu une vie dure, et longue, et les lieues qui s'étendent d'ici au Gondor ne forment qu'une petite partie dans le compte de mes voyages. J'ai traversé maintes montagnes et maintes rivières, j'ai parcouru maintes plaines, jusque dans les pays lointains de Rhûn et de Harad, où les étoiles sont étranges. «Mais ma résidence, pour autant que j'en aie une, se trouve dans le Nord. Car c'est ici que les héritiers de Valandil ont toujours demeuré en une longue lignée continue de père en fils pendant de nombreuses générations. Nos jours se sont assombris, et nous avons dépéri, mais toujours l'Épée a passé à un nouveau gardien. Et je vous dirai ceci, Boromir, avant d'en terminer. Nous sommes des hommes solitaires, Rôdeurs des terres sauvages, chasseurs mais toujours chasseurs des serviteurs de l'Ennemi, car ils se trouvent en bien des lieux et pas seulement en Mordor. Si le Gondor a été une vaillante tour, Boromir, nous avons joué un autre rôle. Il y a bien des choses mauvaises que n'arrêtent pas vos murs puissants et vos brillantes épées. Vous connaissez peu les terres d'au-delà de vos frontières. La paix et la liberté, dites-vous? Le Nord les aurait peu connues sans nous. La peur les aurait détruites. Mais quand les choses sombres viennent des collines sans maisons ou rampent hors des bois sans soleil, elles nous fuient. Quelles routes oserait-on parcourir, quelle sécurité y aurait-il dans les terres tranquilles ou dans les maisons des simples hommes la nuit, si les Dünedain s étaient endormis, ou tous partis dans la tombe? «Et pourtant nous recevons moins de remerciements que vous. Les voyageurs nous regardent de travers, et les campagnards nous donnent des noms méprisants. «Grands-Pas» suis-je pour un gros homme qui habite à une journée de marche d'ennemis qui lui glaceraient le cœur ou qui réduiraient son petit bourg en ruine s'il n'était gardé sans répit. Mais nous ne voudrions pas qu'il en fût autrement. Si les gens simples sont exempts de soucis et de peur, ils resteront simples, et nous devons observer le secret pour les maintenir tels. Cela a été la tâche de ceux de ma race, tandis que les année s'étendaient et que l'herbe poussait. «Mais maintenant le monde change une fois de plus. Une nouvelle heure vient. Le Fléau d'Isildur a été trouvé. La bataille est proche. L'Épée sera reforgée. J'irai à Minas Tirith.

\- Le Fléau d'Isildur a été trouvé, dites-vous, répliqua Boromir. J'ai vu un anneau brillant dans la main du Semi-Homme, mais Isildur périt avant le commencement de cette ère du monde, dit-on. Comment les Sages savent-ils que cet anneau est le sien? Et comment a t'il été transmis au cours des ans, jusqu'au moment où il a été apporté ici par un si étrange messager?

\- Ce sera expliqué, répondit Elrond.

\- Mais pas encore, je vous en supplie, Maître! dit Bilbo. Déjà le soleil monte vers le midi, et j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me fortifier.

\- Je ne vous avais pas nommé, dit Elrond, souriant. Mais je le fais à présent. Allons! Racontez-nous votre histoire. Et si vous ne l'avez pas encore mise en vers, vous pouvez la dire en mots simples. Plus votre récit sera bref, plus tôt vous pourrez vous restaurer.

\- Très bien, dit Bilbo. Je vais faire comme vous le demandez. Mais je vais maintenant dire l'histoire véritable, et si certains qui sont ici m'ont entendu donner une autre version (il lança un regard de biais à Gloïn), je les prie de l'oublier et de me pardonner. Je n'avais que le désir de revendiquer le trésor comme ma propriété personnelle en ce temps là et me défaire du nom de voleur qui m'avait été accolé. Mais peut-être comprends-je un peu mieux les choses à présent. En tout cas, voici ce qui s'est passé.

Pour certains des auditeurs, le récit de Bilbo était entièrement nouveau, et ils écoutèrent avec étonnement tandis que le vieux Hobbit, assez satisfait en vérité, narrait en détail son aventure avec Gollum. II n'omit aucune des énigmes. Il aurait aussi fait tout un exposé de sa réception et de sa disparition de la Comté, s'il lui avait été permis, mais Elrond leva la main.

\- Bien raconté, mon ami, dit-il, mais c'est assez pour l'instant. Il suffit actuellement de savoir que l'Anneau a passé à Frodon, votre héritier. Laissons lui la parole à présent!


	9. Chapitre 7 - Le Conseil d'Elrond (2)

_Bonjour Bonjour :)_

_Voici enfin le chapitre 7. Le Conseil d'Elrond sera fractionné en 4 parties (la 3eme est écrite et sera posté d'ici une semaine ^_^ )_

_je m'excuses pour les fautes. je n'ai pas de correctrice pour cette fic et j'avoue qu'au bout de plusieurs relecture je ne vois plus les fautes._

_Tout appartient au Maitre Tolkien sauf les drows :p_

_Merci pour vos petites reviews 3_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

**Le Conseil d'Elrond**

**partie 2**

C'est avec moins de complaisance que Bilbon, que Frodon raconta tout ce qui concernait l'Anneau depuis le jour où celui ci était passé à sa garde. Chaque pas de son voyage de Hobbitebourg au Gué de Bruinen fut mis en question et considéré, et tout ce qu'il put se rappeler au sujet des Cavaliers Noirs examiné. Enfin, il se rassit.

\- Pas mauvais, lui dit Bilbo. Tu en aurais fait un bon récit, s'ils n'avaient cessé de t'interrompre. J'ai essayé de prendre quelques notes, mais il faudra qu'on revoie tout cela ensemble une autre fois, si je dois le rédiger. Il y a des chapitres entiers de matières avant même ton arrivée ici!

\- Oui, cela a fait un assez long récit, répondit Frodo. Mais l'histoire ne me paraît toujours pas complète. II y a encore beaucoup de choses que je voudrais savoir, particulièrement en ce qui concerne Gandalf.

Galdor des Havres, qui était assis non loin, l'entendit:

\- Vous parlez pour moi aussi, s'écria t'il, et se tournant vers Elrond il ajouta: «Les Sages peuvent avoir une bonne raison de croire que la découverte du Semi-Homme est en vérité le Grand Anneau longuement discuté, si peu vraisemblable que cela puisse paraître à qui en sait moins long. Mais ne pouvons-nous connaître les preuves? Et je demanderai aussi ceci: qu'est-il advenu de Saroumane? Il est très versé dans la connaissance des Anneaux, et pourtant il n'est point parmi nous. Quel est son avis s'il connaît tout ce que nous avons entendu?

\- Les questions que vous posez, Galdor, sont liées, dit Elrond. Elles ne m'avaient pas échappé, et il y sera répondu. Mais ces choses là, c'est à Gandalf qu'il appartient de les éclaircir, et je fais appel à lui en dernier, car c'est la place d'honneur, et en toute cette affaire il a été le chef.

\- D'aucuns, Galdor, dit Gandalf, jugeraient que les nouvelles de Gloïn et la poursuite de Frodon prouvent assez la grande valeur que l'Ennemi attache à la trouvaille du Semi-Homme. Il s'agit toutefois d'un anneau. Alors? Les Neuf, les Nazgül les gardent. Les Sept ont été pris ou détruits. (A ces mots, Gloïn sursauta, mais sans dire mot) Les Trois, nous savons ce qu'il en est. Qu'est ce donc que celui ci qu'il désire si ardemment? «Il y a évidemment un grand espace de temps entre la Rivière et la Montagne, entre la perte et la trouvaille. Mais la lacune dans les connaissances des Sages a été enfin comblée. Trop lentement toutefois. Car l'Ennemi le suivait de près, de plus près même que je ne le craignais. Et il est heureux que ce ne soit que cette année, cet été même, semble t'il, qu'il a appris l'entière vérité. «Certains ici se rappelleront qu'il y a bien des années j'osai moi même passer les portes du Nécromancien à Dol Guldur, j'explorai secrètement ses façons, et je trouvai que nos craintes étaient fondées: il n'était autre que Sauron, notre Ennemi de jadis, qui reprenait finalement forme et pouvoir. D'aucuns se rappelleront aussi que Saroumane nous dissuada d'entreprendre des actions contre lui, et pendant longtemps nous ne fimes que l'observer. Mais enfin, son ombre grandissant, Saroumane céda, et le Conseil, déployant sa force, chassa le mal de la Forêt Noire et cela se passa l'année même de la découverte de cet Anneau: étrange hasard, si hasard il y eut. «Mais il était déjà trop tard, comme Elrond l'avait prévu. Sauron lui aussi nous avait observés, et il s'était dès longtemps préparé à notre attaque, gouvernant le Mordor de loin par Minas Morgul, où demeuraient ses Neuf serviteurs, jusqu'à ce que tout fût prêt. Alors, il céda devant nous, mais en feignant seulement la fuite, et bientôt après, il vint à la Tour Sombre et se déclara ouvertement. Alors, pour la dernière fois, le Conseil se réunit, car nous apprîmes à ce moment qu'il cherchait toujours plus avidement l'Unique. Nous craignions qu'il ne possédât quelque renseignement ignoré de nous. Mais Saroumane déclara qu'il n'en était pas ainsi, et il répéta ce qu'il nous avait déjà dit: l'Unique ne serait plus jamais trouvé en Terre du Milieu. «Au pis, dit-il, notre ennemi sait que nous ne l'avons point et qu'il est toujours perdu. Mais ce qui était perdu peut encore être trouvé, pense t'il. Ne craignez rien! Son espoir le trompera. N'ai-je pas sérieusement étudié cette question? Dans Anduin-la-Grande, il tomba, et il y a bien longtemps, durant le sommeil de Sauron, il roula dans le lit du fleuve jusqu'à la mer. « Qu'il gise là jusqu'à la fin».

Gandalf se tut, contemplant l'est du porche aux lointaines cimes des Monts Brumeux, aux grandes racines desquels le péril du monde était demeuré si longtemps caché. Il soupira:

\- Là, je fus fautif, dit-il. Je me laissai bercer par les paroles de Saroumane le Sage, mais j'aurais dû chercher la vérité plus tôt, et notre péril serait à présent moins grand.

\- Nous avons tous été fautifs, dit Elrond, et sans votre vigilance les Ténèbres seraient peut-être déjà sur nous. Mais poursuivez!

\- Dès l'abord, j'avais de mauvais pressentiments, contre toute raison à ma connaissance, dit Gandalf, et je désirai savoir comment cet objet était venu aux mains de Gollum, et depuis combien de temps il le possédait. J'établis donc une garde, devinant qu'il ne tarderait pas à sortir de ses ténèbres à la recherche de son trésor. Il sortit en effet, mais il s'esquiva sans qu'on pût le trouver. Et puis, hélas! je laissai dormir l'affaire, me contentant d'observer et d'attendre, comme nous l'avons fait trop souvent. Le temps passa au milieu de bien des soucis, jusqu'au moment où mes doutes furent éveillés à une soudaine crainte. D'où venait l'anneau du Hobbit? Et si ma crainte était fondée, que fallait-il en faire? Il était nécessaire d'en décider. Mais je ne fis encore part de mes craintes à personne, connaissant le danger d'un murmure intempestif s'il s'égarait. Dans toutes les longues guerres contre la Tour Sombre, la trahison a toujours été notre plus grande ennemie. Cela se passait il y a dix-sept ans. Je m'aperçus bientôt que des espions de toutes sortes, jusqu'à des bêtes et des oiseaux, étaient assemblés autour de la Comté, et ma crainte grandit. J'appelai l'aide du Dûnedain, et leur guet redoubla, et j'ouvris mon cœur à Aragorn, l'héritier d'Isildur.

\- Et moi, dit Aragorn, je conseillai de rechercher Gollum, si tardivement que cela pût sembler. Et puisqu'il paraissait juste que l'héritier d'Isildur oeuvrât pour réparer la faute d'Isildur, j'accompagnai Gandalf dans la longue quête désespérée.

Gandalf raconta alors comment ils avaient exploré tout le Pays Sauvage, jusqu'aux Monts mêmes de l'Ombre et aux défenses du Mordor:

\- Là, nous entendîmes une rumeur à son sujet, et nous supposons qu'il y demeura longtemps dans les collines sombres, mais nous ne pûmes jamais le trouver, et je finis par désespérer. Et puis, dans mon désespoir, je repensai à une tentative qui pourrait rendre inutile la découverte de Gollum. L'Anneau lui-même pourrait peut-être dire s'il était l'Unique. Le souvenir de certaines paroles prononcées au Conseil me revint: des paroles de Saroumane, auxquelles je n'avais qu'à moitié prêté attention à l'époque. Je les entendis alors nettement dans mon cœur. «Les Neuf, les Sept et les Trois, dit-il, avaient chacun leur joyau propre. Mais pas l'Unique. Il était rond et dépourvu d'ornement, comme si c'eût été un des anneaux d'importance secondaire, mais son créateur y avait mis des inscriptions que les spécialistes pourraient peut-être voir et déchiffrer. La nature de ces marques, il ne l'avait pas révélée. Qui, à présent, saurait? Le créateur. Et Saroumane? Mais, si grand que soit son savoir, il doit avoir une source. Quelle main autre que celle de Sauron tint jamais cet objet avant qu'il ne fût perdu? Seule, celle d'Isildur. «Cette pensée en tête, j'abandonnai ma chasse et passai rapidement en Gondor. Les membres de mon ordre y avaient été autrefois bien reçus, mais Saroumane plus que tout autre. Il avait souvent été, pour de longues périodes, l'hôte des Seigneurs de la Cité. Le Seigneur Denethor me fit alors moins bon accueil que par le passé, et il ne me permit que de mauvaise grâce de faire des recherches dans son amas de parchemins et de livres. «Si, en fait, vous ne recherchez, comme vous le dites, que des annales des jours anciens et sur les commencements de la Cité, allez-y! dit-il. Car pour moi, ce qui fut est moins sombre que ce qui est à venir, et c'est là mon souci. Mais, à moins que vous ne soyez plus compétent que Saroumane lui-même, qui a longtemps étudié ici, vous ne trouverez rien qui ne me soit bien connu à moi, le maître du savoir de cette Cité. Ainsi parla Denethor. Et pourtant il y avait dans ses archives bien des documents que peu de gens peuvent encore lire, même parmi les maîtres du savoir, car l'écriture et la langue en sont devenues obscures pour les hommes des temps plus récents. Et, Boromir, il y a encore à Minas Tiriath un rouleau de la main même d'Isildur, que personne d'autre que Saroumane et moi-même n'a lu, je pense, depuis la fin des rois. Car Isildur ne s'est pas simplement retiré directement de la guerre en Mordor, comme d'aucun l'ont raconté.

\- D'aucun dans le Nord, peut-être, s'écria Boromir, l'interrompant. Tout le monde sait en Gondor qu'il alla tout d'abord à Minas Anor, où il resta un temps auprès de son neveu Meneldil, qu'il instruisit avant de lui confier le gouvernement du Royaume du Sud. En ce temps-là, il y planta en mémoire de son frère le dernier plançon de l'Arbre Blanc.

\- Mais en ce temps-là aussi, il traça également ce document, dit Gandalf, et il semble qu'on ne s'en souvienne plus en Gondor. Car ce parchemin concerne l'Anneau, et voici ce qu'Isildur écrivit: «Le Grand Anneau partira maintenant pour devenir un héritage du Royaume du Nord, mais un document d'archives sera laissé en Gondor, où demeurent les héritiers d'Elendil, pour le temps où le souvenir de ces grandes choses pourrait s'être estompé. «Après ces mots, Isildur donnait une description de l'Anneau, tel qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il était chaud quand je le saisis, chaud comme braise, et ma main fut brûlée de telle sorte que je doute de jamais être débarrassé de la douleur. Mais au moment où j'écris, il est refroidi, et il paraît se rétrécir, sans pourtant perdre sa beauté ni sa forme. Déjà l'inscription qu'il portait et qui au début était aussi claire qu'une flamme rougeoyante s'estompe et devient à peine lisible. Elle est formée de caractères elfiques d'Eregion, car il n'y a pas en Mordor de lettres convenant à un travail aussi subtil, mais le langage m'est inconnu. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une langue du Pays Noir, car elle est grossière et barbare. Quel mal elle énonce, je l'ignore, mais j'en trace ici une copie, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse définitivement. Il manque peut-être à l'Anneau la chaleur de la main de Sauron, qui était noire tout en brûlant comme du feu, et ainsi Gil-galad fut détruit, et peut-être si l'or était de nouveau réchauffé, l'écriture serait-elle ravivée. Mais pour ma part, je ne risquerai pas d'endommager cet objet: de toutes les oeuvres de Sauron, la seule belle. II m'est précieux, bien que je le paie d'une grande souffrance. «Quand j'eus lu ces mots, ma quête était terminée. L'écriture tracée était en effet, comme Isildur l'avait deviné, dans la langue de Mordor et des serviteurs de la Tour Noire. Et ce qui y était dit était déjà connu. Car le jour où Sauron mit pour la première fois l'Unique, Celebrimbor, créateur des Trois, eut connaissance de lui et il l'entendit de loin prononcer ces mots, et ses mauvais desseins furent révélés. Je pris aussitôt congé de Denethor, mais tandis même que je gagnais le Nord, des messages me parvinrent de Lôrien comme quoi Aragorn était passé par-là et il avait trouvé la créature nommée Gollum. J'allai donc d'abord le rejoindre pour entendre son histoire. Je n'osais imaginer les périls mortels qu'il avait affrontés seul.

\- II est assez inutile de les évoquer, dit Aragorn. Quand un homme doit nécessairement marcher en vue de la Porte Noire ou fouler les fleurs mortelles de la Vallée de Morgul, on aura des périls. Moi aussi je finis par désespérer, et je commençai mon voyage de retour. Et puis je tombai soudain par chance sur ce que je cherchais: les empreintes de pieds mous près d'un étang boueux. Mais à présent la piste était fraîche et rapide, et elle ne menait pas en Mordor, elle s'en éloignait au contraire. Je la suivis à la lisière des Marais Morts, et alors, je l'eus. Tapi près d'un étang stagnant, scrutant l'eau comme tombait le soir obscur, je l'attrapai, lui, Gollum. Il était couvert de vase verdâtre. Il ne m'aimera jamais, je le crains, car il me mordit et je ne montrai aucune douceur. Jamais je n'obtins autre chose de sa bouche que la marque de ses dents. La partie la pire de mon voyage fut à mon avis le chemin du retour, le surveillant jour et nuit, le faisant marcher devant moi, une longe au cou, un bâillon sur la bouche, jusqu'au moment où il fut maté par le manque de boisson et de nourriture, je le conduisis toujours ainsi vers la Forêt Noire. Je finis par y arriver, et je le remis aux Elfes, selon nos conventions, et je fus bien aise de me débarrasser de sa compagnie, car il puait. En ce qui me concerne, j'espère bien ne plus jamais poser le regard sur lui, mais Gandalf vint et endura un long entretien avec lui.

\- Oui, long et fatigant, dit Gandalf, mais certainement pas vain. Tout d'abord, son récit de la perte de son anneau s'accordait avec celui que Bilbo nous a fait ouvertement aujourd'hui pour la première fois, mais cela n'importait guère, étant donné que j'avais déjà deviné la vérité. Mais j'appris alors en premier lieu que l'anneau de Gollum provenait du Grand Fleuve, près des Champs aux Iris. Et j'appris aussi qu'il le possédait depuis longtemps, maintes générations de sa petite espèce. Le pouvoir de l'anneau avait allongé ses années bien au-delà de leur étendue normale, mais ce pouvoir, seuls le détiennent les Grands Anneaux. «Et si cela ne suffit pas, il y a l'autre épreuve dont j' ai parlé. Sur cet anneau même que vous avez vu élever devant vous, tout rond et sans ornement, peuvent toujours se lire les lettres dont parlait Isildur, pour peu que quelqu'un ait la force de volonté de mettre un moment cet objet d'or dans le feu. Je l'ai fait, et voici ce que j'ai lu

\- "Durbatulûk Ash nazg, cendres nazg gi mbatu cendres nazg thrakatulûk agh krimpatul bruzum-ishi"

Le changement dans la voix du magicien était saisissant. Elle s'était soudain faite menaçante, puissante, dure comme la pierre. Une ombre sembla passer sur le soleil à son zénith, et l'obscurité envahit un moment le porche. Tous tremblèrent, et les Elfes se bouchèrent les oreilles.

\- Jamais auparavant aucune voix n'a osé prononcer des mots de cette langue ici à Imladris, Gandalf le Gris, dit Elrond, comme l'ombre passait et que l'assistance reprenait son souffle.

\- Et espérons que nul ne les prononcera ici de nouveau, répondit Gandalf. Je ne demande toutefois pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond. Car, si cette langue ne doit pas être bientôt entendue dans tous les coins de l'Ouest, que personne ne doute plus que cet objet est bien ce que les Sages ont déclaré: le trésor de l'Ennemi, chargé de toute sa malice, et en lui réside une grande part de sa force de jadis. Des Années Noires viennent les mots qu'entendirent les Forgerons d'Eregion, quand ils apprirent qu'ils avaient été trahis Un Anneau Unique pour les gouverner tous, un Anneau Unique pour les trouves un Anneau Unique pour les amener tous et tous les lier dans les Ténèbres. «Sachez aussi, mes amis, que j'ai appris encore davantage de Gollum. Il répugnait à parler, et son récit n'était pas clair, mais il n'y a aucun doute qu'il alla en Mordor et que là on tira de lui tout ce qu'il savait. L'Ennemi sait ainsi que l'Unique a été trouvé, qu'il est longtemps resté dans la Comté et, ses serviteurs l'ayant poursuivi presque jusqu'à notre porte, il ne tardera pas à savoir, il sait peut-être déjà, au moment où je parle, que nous l'avons ici. Tous gardèrent un moment le silence, jus qu'à ce qu'enfin Boromir reprît la parole:

\- C'est un petit être, ce Gollum, dites-vous? Petit, mais grand pour ce qui est de la malfaisance. Qu'est-il devenu? Quel destin lui avez-vous assigné?

\- II est en prison sans plus, dit Aragorn. Il avait beaucoup souffert. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il était tourmenté et que la peur de Sauron lui pèse cruellement sur le cœur. Je suis, toutefois, le premier à être heureux qu'il soit surveillé de près par les attentifs Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Sa malice est grande, et elle lui confère une force à laquelle on croirait difficilement chez un être aussi maigre et flétri. Il pourrait encore opérer beaucoup de mal, s'il était libre. Et je ne doute pas qu'il lui fut permis de quitter le Mordor pour quelque mission néfaste.

\- Hélas! Hélas! s'écria Elrond. Il me faut maintenant révéler les nouvelles qui m'ont était envoyées. Elles ne sont pas bonnes, mais je n'ai appris que maintenant à quel point elles pourront paraître mauvaises à cette assemblée. Sméagol, qui porte à présent le nom de Gollum, s'est échappé.

\- Échappé? s'écria Aragorn. Voilà certes une mauvaise nouvelle. Nous aurons tous à la regretter amèrement, je crains. Comment donc les gens de Thranduil ont-ils pu faillir à leur mission?

\- Comment cela ce fait il que je n'ai pas était prévenu que ce Gollum était dans les prison de mon père? s'écria Legolas dont le magnifique visage elfique ce contracta sous la désapointude.

\- Non par défaut de vigilance, dit Gandalf, mais par excès de bonté, peut-être. Votre père craignait par ailleurs que le prisonnier n'ait reçu de l'aide d'autres personnes et que vos faits et gestes ne soient plus connus que nous ne le souhaiterions. Cette créature était garder jour et nuit, selon l'ordre mon ordre, si fastidieuse que fût cette tache. Mais je vous avait invités à espérer encore sa guérison et votre père n'avait pas le cœur de le maintenir toujours dans les cachots sous terre, où il retomberait dans ses anciennes pensées noires. Quand à la question: pourquoi ne vous a til rien dit? Et bien cher ami je pense que votre père souhaitais vous préservez des dangers vous et votre amie.

\- Les Elfes furent moins tendre à mon égard, dit Gloïn, avec un éclair dans les yeux à l'évocation d'anciens souvenirs de son emprisonnement dans les culs de basse fosse des rois elfiques.

\- Allons, dit Gandalf. N'interrompez pas, je vous en prie, mon cher Gloïn. Ce fut là un regrettable malentendu, depuis longtemps clarifié. Si tous les griefs entre Nains et Elfes doivent être ressortis ici, autant abandonner tout de suite ce Conseil. Gloïn se leva et s'inclina, et Gandalf poursuivit:

\- Aux beaux jours, les elfes emmenâmes Gollum dans les bois, et il y avait un grand arbre à l'écart des autres, dans lequel il aimait grimper. Ils le laissez souvent monter jusqu' aux plus hautes branches, pour qu'il sentît le libre vent, mais nous établissions une garde au pied de l'arbre. Un jour, il refusa de descendre, et les gardes n'avaient aucune envie de grimper le chercher: il avait appris le truc de s'agripper aux branches par les pieds aussi bien que par les mains, aussi restèrent- ils près de l'arbre tard dans la nuit. «Ce fut cette nuit même de l'été, pourtant sans lune ni étoiles, que les Orques nous tombèrent dessus à l'improviste. Les elfes les chassèrent au bout de quelque temps, ils étaient nombreux et féroces, mais ils venaient d'au-delà des montagnes et ils n'étaient pas accoutumés aux bois. Quand le combat fut terminé, Gollum était parti ses gardiens avaient été tués ou pris. Il nous parut clair alors que l'attaque avait été menée pour le libérer et qu'il en avait eu connaissance auparavant. Comment? nous ne pouvons le deviner, mais Gollum est rusé, et les espions de l'Ennemi sont nombreux.

\- Les choses sombres qui avaient été chassées l'année de la chute du Dragon sont revenues en nombre plus grand encore, et la Forêt Noire est de nouveau un lieu néfaste, sauf là où notre royaume est maintenu. continua Legolas

\- Les elfes ne purent re-capturer Gollum. Thranduil m'a avouer avoir retrouvé sa trace parmi celles de nombreux Orques, et elle plongeait profondément dans la Forêt en direction du Sud. Mais avant peu, elle échappa à toute habileté, et il n'osa pas continuer la poursuite, car vous vous approchiez dangereusement de Dol Guldur, et c'est un endroit très mauvais, ou les elfes ne vont plus.

\- Eh bien, il est parti, dit Elrond. Nous n'avons pas le temps de le chercher de nouveau. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut. Mais il peut encore jouer un rôle qui ni lui ni Sauron n'ont prévu.

\- Et maintenant, je vais répondre aux autres questions de Galdor. Enchaina Gandalf. Qu'en est-il de Saroumane? Que nous conseille-t-il en cette circonstance critique ? Cette histoire, je dois vous la dire tout au long, car seul Elrond l'a déjà entendue, et cela en résumé, mais elle pèsera sur tout ce que nous aurons à décider. C'est le dernier chapitre de l'Histoire de l'Anneau, au point où elle en est arrivée. «A la fin du mois de juin, je me trouvais dans la Comté, mais un nuage d'inquiétude m'occupait l'esprit, et je me rendis aux frontières méridionales du petit pays, car j'avais le pressentiment de quelque danger, encore caché mais approchant. Là, me parvinrent des messages m'annonçant la guerre et la défaite du Gondor, et quand il fut question de l'Ombre Noire, j'eus le cœur glacé. Je ne trouvai toutefois rien d'autre que quelques fugitifs du Sud, mais il me sembla qu'ils étaient saisis d'une peur dont ils ne voulaient pas parler. Me tournant alors vers l'est et le nord, je suivis le Chemin Vert, et non loin de Bree je rencontrai un voyageur assis sur un talus au bord de la route, tandis que son cheval broutait à côté de lui. C'était Radagast le Brun, qui habitait à un moment à Rhosgobel, à l'orée de la Forêt Noire. Il est membre de mon ordre, mais je ne l'avais pas vu depuis bien des années.

\- Gandalf! s'écria t'il. Je vous cherchais. Mais cette région m'est étrangère. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'on pourrait vous trouver dans un pays sauvage, appelé bizarrement la Comté! »

\- «Le renseignement était exact, lui dis-je. Mais n'en parlez pas en ces termes si vous rencontrez de ses habitants. Vous êtes tout prés de la frontière de la Comté en ce moment. Et que me voulez-vous? Ce doit être pressant. Vous n'avez jamais été grand voyageur, si vous n'étiez poussé par une grande nécessité»

\- J'ai une mission urgente, dit-il. Mes nouvelles sont mauvaises» Puis il jeta un regard circulaire, comme si les haies pouvaient avoir des oreilles. «Nazgûl, murmura t'il. Les Neuf sont de nouveau sortis. Ils ont traversé la rivière en secret, et ils s'avancent vers l'Ouest. Ils ont pris l'apparence de cavaliers vêtus de noir.

\- «Je sus alors ce que j'avais redouté sans le connaître. L'ennemi doit avoir quelque grand besoin ou dessein, dit Radagant, mais je ne puis deviner ce qui lui fait tourner ses regards vers ces régions lointaines et désolées.

\- «Que voulez-vous dire? » demandai-je.

\- On m'a dit que partout où vont les Cavaliers, ils demandent des renseignements sur un pays nommé Comté»

\- «La Comté» dis-je, mais mon cœur se serra. (Car même le Sage pouvait craindre de s'opposer aux Neuf quand ils sont rassemblés sous le commandement de leur féroce chef. Ce fut jadis un grand roi et un grand sorcier, et maintenant il entretient une peur mortelle «Qui vous l'a dit, et qui vous a envoyé? » demandai-je.

\- «Saroumane le Blanc, répondit Radagast. Et il m'a chargé de dire que, si vous en sentez le besoin, il vous apportera son aide, mais il faut la solliciter tout de suite, sans quoi il sera trop tard»

\- «Et ce message m'apporta l'espoir. Car Saroumane le Blanc est le plus grand de mon ordre. Radagast est un digne Magicien, bien sûr, un maître des formes et des changements de teintes, et il a une grande connaissance des herbes et des bêtes, et les oiseaux sont particulièrement ses amis. Mais Saroumane a longtemps étudié les artifices de l'Ennemi lui-même, et nous avons ainsi souvent pu lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Ce fut grâce aux stratagèmes de Saroumane que nous pûmes le chasser de Dol Guldur. Peut-être aura t'il trouvé des armes susceptibles de ramener les Neuf.

«J'irai voir Saroumane», dis-je.

\- «Dans ce cas, il faut y aller tout de suite, dit Radagast, car j'ai perdu du temps à vous chercher, et les jours commencent à manquer. J'avais pour consigne de vous trouver avant le Solstice d'Été, et nous y sommes: Même en partant d'ici, vous ne le joindrez guère avant que les Neuf ne découvrent le pays qu'ils cherchent. Moi-même, je vais retourner immédiatement» Et sur ce, il sauta à cheval et s'apprêta à partir sur-le-champ.

\- «Attendez un instant! dis-je. Nous aurons besoin de votre aide, et de celle de toutes choses qui voudront bien la donner. Envoyez des messages à toutes les bêtes et à tous les oiseaux qui sont vos amis. Dites-leur d'apporter des nouvelles de tout ce qui a trait à cette affaire à Saroumane et à Gandalf. « Que des messages soient envoyés à Orthanc»

\- «Ce sera fait! » dit-il. Et il s'en fut comme si les Neuf eussent été après lui. Je ne pouvais le suivre dans l'instant. J'avais déjà beaucoup chevauché ce jour là, et j'étais fatigué de même que mon cheval, et il me fallait réfléchir. Je restai pour la nuit à Bree, et je décidai que je n'avais pas le temps de retourner dans la Comté. Jamais je ne commis pire erreur! «J'écrivis toutefois un mot à Frodon et confiai à mon ami l'aubergiste le soin de l'envoyer.


	10. Chapitre 8 - Le Conseil d'Elrond (3)

**Bonjour Bonjour**

**Après dès mois sans rien poster voici enfin la suite de la fic. **

**Ma vie personnelle aillant radicalement changé je n'ai plus trouvé ni le temps ni l'envie d'écrire.**

**j'ai retrouvais ça dans mon ordi et je vais essayer de la finir. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 8**

**Le Conseil d'Elrond**

**partie 3**

Je partis à l'aube, et j'arrivai en fin de compte à la demeure de Saroumane. Elle se trouve loin dans le Sud, à Isengard, à la fin des Monts Brumeux, non loin de la Trouée de Rohan. Et Boromir vous dira que c'est une grande vallée ouverte qui s'étend entre les Monts Brumeux et les contreforts septentrionaux d'Ered hlimraïs, les Montagnes Blanches de chez lui. Mais Isengard est un cercle de rochers abrupts qui enclosent une vallée comme d'un mur, et au centre de cette vallée se dresse une tour de pierre nommée Orthanc. Elle ne fut pas édifiée par Saroumane, mais, il y a bien longtemps, par les Hommes de Nûmenor, elle est très élevée et contient maints secrets, elle n'a cependant pas l'air d'un ouvrage habile. On ne peut l'atteindre qu'en passant par le cercle d'Isengard, et ce cercle n'a qu'une seule porte. «J'arrivai tard un soir à cette porte, semblable à une grande arche dans le mur de rocher, et elle était fortement gardée. Mais les gardiens de la porte, qui me guettaient, me dirent que Saroumane m'attendait. Je passai sous la voûte, la porte se referma silencieusement derrière moi, et soudain j'eus peur, sans en voir de raison. «Mais je poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'au pied d'Orthanc et j'arrivai à l'escalier de Saroumane, là, il vint à ma rencontre et me mena à sa chambre haute. Il portait une bague à son doigt.

\- «Ainsi vous êtes venu, Gandalf», me dit-il d'un ton grave, mais il semblait y avoir dans ses yeux une lumière blanche, comme s'il eût dans le cœur un rire froid.

«Oui, je suis venu, répondis-je. Je suis venu vous demander votre aide, Saroumane le Blanc», et ce titre parut l'irriter.

«Vraiment, Gandalf le Gris! fit-il avec ironie. De l'aide? On a rarement entendu dire que Gandalf le Gris ait cherché de l'aide lui si malin et si sage, qui se promène par les terres en se mêlant de toutes les affaires, qu'elles le regardent ou non»

«Je l'observai, étonné: Mais si je ne me trompe, dis-je, des choses sont en mouvement qui nécessiteront l'union de toutes nos forces»

«C'est possible, dit-il, mais cette pensée a mis le temps à vous venir. Combien de temps, je me le demande, m'avez-vous caché, à moi le chef du Conseil, une affaire de la plus grande importance? Qu'est ce qui vous amène maintenant de votre retraite de la Comté»?

«Les Neuf sont sortis de nouveau, répondis-je. Ils ont traversé la rivière. C'est ce que m'a dit Radagast»

«Radagast le Brun! » s'écria Saroumane, riant et il ne cacha pas son dédain. «Radagast, l'apprivoiseur d'oiseaux! Radagast le Simple! Radagast le Benêt! Il a pourtant eu juste l'intelligence nécessaire pour le rôle que je lui ai confié. Car vous êtes venu, et c'était tout le but de mon message. Et vous allez rester ici, Gandalf le Gris, et vous reposer de vos voyages. Car je suis Saroumane le Sage, Saroumane le Créateur d'Anneaux, Saroumane le Multicolore! »

«Regardant alors, je vis que ses vêtements, qui m'avaient paru blancs, ne l'étaient pas, mais qu'ils étaient tissés de toutes couleurs, et quand il bougeait, ils chatoyaient et changeaient de teinte, de telle sorte que l'œil était confondu.

«Je préférais le blanc», dis-je.

«Le blanc! fit-il d'un air sarcastique. Ça sert au début. Un tissu blanc peut-être teint. On peut couvrir la page blanche d'écriture, et la lumière blanche peut-être brisée»

«Auquel cas, elle n'est plus blanche, dis-je. Et qui brise quelque chose pour découvrir ce que c'est a quitté la voie de la sagesse»

«Il est inutile de me parler comme à l'un des fous dont vous faites vos amis, dit-il. Je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour recevoir vos instructions, mais pour vous offrir un choix»

Il se redressa alors et se mit à déclamer, comme s'il faisait un discours longuement répété: «Les Jours Anciens sont passés. Les Jours du Milieu sont en train de passer. Les Jours Jeunes commencent. Le temps des Elfes est fini, mais le nôtre est proche: le monde des Hommes, que nous devons gouverner. Mais il nous faut le pouvoir, le pouvoir de tout ordonner comme nous l'entendons, pour le bien que seuls les Sages peuvent voir.

«Et écoutez-moi, Gandalf, mon vieil ami et assistant! dit-il, se rapprochant et parlant d'une voix plus douce.

J'ai dit nous, car ce peut-être nous, si vous vous joignez à moi. Un nouveau Pouvoir se lève. Contre lui, les anciens alliés et les anciennes politiques ne nous serviront de rien. Il ne reste plus aucun espoir à mettre en les Elfes ou en le mourant Nûmenor. Vous, nous voici donc placés devant un choix. Nous pouvons rejoindre ce Pouvoir. Ce serait sage, Gandalf. Il y a un espoir de ce côté. Sa victoire est proche, et il y aura une riche récompense pour qui l'aura aidé. A mesure que le Pouvoir s'accroîtra, ses amis prouvés grandiront aussi, et les Sages, tels que vous et moi, pourront avec de la patience en venir finalement à dirige r son cours et à le régler. Nous pouvons attendre notre heure, conserver nos pensées dans notre cœur, déplorant peut-être les maux infligés en passant, mais approuvant le but élevé et ultime: la Connaissance, la Domination, l' Ordre, tout ce que nous nous sommes efforcés en vain jusqu'ici d'accomplir, retenus plutôt qu 'aidés par nos amis, faibles ou paresseux. Il ne serait point besoin, il n'y aurait point de véritable modification de nos desseins, mais seulement des moyens»

«Saroumane, dis-je, j'ai déjà entendu des discours de ce genre, mais seulement dans la bouche d'émissaires envoyés de Mordor pour tromper les ignorants. Je ne puis croire que vous m'ayez fait venir si loin à seule fin de me fatiguer les oreilles! »

«Il me jeta un regard de côté et observa un moment de réflexion: «Et pourquoi pas, Gandalf? murmura t'il. Pourquoi pas? L'Anneau Souverain? Si nous pouvions en disposer, le Pouvoir nous passerait, à nous: Voilà, en vérité, pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici. Car j'ai beaucoup d'yeux à mon service, et je pense que vous savez où se trouve à présent ce précieux objet. Me trompé-je? Ou pourquoi les Neuf s'enquièrent-ils de la Comté, et qu'ont-ils à y faire? » «Tandis qu'il parlait ainsi, il ne put réprimer un soudain regard de concupiscence. «Saroumane, dis-je, m'écartant de lui, seule une main à la fois peut disposer de l'Unique, et vous le savez fort bien, ne vous donnez donc pas la peine de dire nous! Mais je ne vous le donnerais certes pas, je ne vous en donnerais même pas des nouvelles, maintenant que je connais votre pensée. Vous étiez le chef du Conseil, mais vous vous êtes enfin démasqué. Ainsi, le choix est, semble t'il, entre la soumission à Sauron ou à vous-même? Je ne prendrai ni l'une ni l'autre. Avez-vous d'autres solutions à proposer? » «Il était à présent froid et menaçant «Oui, dit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas que vous fissiez preuve de sagesse, fût-ce à votre propre avantage, mais je vous donnais la chance de m'aider de plein gré et de vous éviter ainsi beaucoup d'ennuis et de souffrance. La troisième solution est de demeurer ici jusqu'à la fin»

«- Jusqu'à quelle fin?

«- Jusqu'à ce que vous révéliez où peut se trouver l'Unique. Je puis imaginer des moyens de persuasion. Ou bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit découvert malgré vous et que le Souverain ait eu le temps de penser à des affaires plus légères: comme, par exemple, d'imaginer une récompense appropriée pour les entraves et l'insolence de Gandalf le Gris. «- Cela ne sera peut-être pas, en fin de compte, une affaire plus légère, dis-je.

«Il ricana, car mes paroles étaient vides de sens, et il le savait.

«Ils s'emparèrent de moi et me mirent seul sur la cime de l'Orthanc, à l'endroit où Saroumane avait accoutumé d'observer les étoiles. Il n'y a aucun moyen de descendre, à part un étroit escalier de plusieurs milliers de marches, et la vallée paraît extrêmement loin en contrebas. La contemplant, je vis qu'alors qu'autrefois elle était verte et belle, elle était à présent remplie de puits et de forges. Des loups et des orques étaient logés à Isengard, car Saroumane levait une grande force pour son propre compte, afin de rivaliser avec Sauron et non pas encore à son service. Sur tous ses ouvrages était suspendue une fumée sombre qui enveloppait les flancs de l'Orthanc. Je me tenais seul sur une île au milieu des nuages, je n'avais aucune chance de m'échapper, et mes jours furent amers. J'étais transpercé de froid, et je n'avais qu'un espace restreint à arpenter tout en broyant des idées noires sur la venue des Cavaliers dans le Nord.

«Que les Neuf se fussent effectivement levés, j'en sentais la certitude, même sans les paroles de Saroumane qui pouvaient être des mensonges. Bien avant de venir à Isengard, j'avais reçu en route des informations sur lesquelles il n'y avait pas à se tromper. La crainte régnait sans cesse dans mon cœur pour mes amis de la Comté, mais je conservais toutefois un certain espoir. J'espérais que Frodo s'était mis immédiatement en route, comme ma lettre l'en pressait, et qu'il avait atteint Fondcombe avant le déclenchement de la mortelle poursuite. Et ma crainte comme mon espoir se trouvèrent tous deux mal fondés. Car mon espoir était fondé sur un gros homme de Bree, et ma crainte l'était sur la ruse de Sauron. Mais les gros hommes qui vendent de la bière doivent répondre à beaucoup d'appels, et le pouvoir de Sauron est encore moindre que ce que lui prête la peur. Mais, dans le cercle d'Isengard, piégé et seul, il n'était pas aisé de penser que flancheraient dans la lointaine Comté les chasseurs devant qui tous avaient fui ou étaient tombés.

\- Je vous ai vu! s'écria Frodon. Vous reculiez et avanciez. La lune brillait dans vos cheveux.

Gandalf, étonné, s'arrêta et le regarda.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, dit Frodon, mais il m'est revenu tout à coup. Je l'avais complètement oublié. II s'est passé il y a quelque temps, après mon départ de la Comté, me semble t'il.

\- Il a mis longtemps à venir, dans ce cas, comme vous le verrez, dit Gandalf. Je me trouvais en fâcheuse posture. Et ceux qui me connaissent conviendront que j'ai rarement été en pareil embarras, et ils n'admettent pas aisément une telle mésaventure. Gandalf le Gris pris comme une mouche dans la traîtresse toile d'une araignée! Il arrive cependant que les araignées les plus subtiles laissent un fil trop faible. «Je craignis au début, comme Saroumane l'entendait sans doute, que Radagast fût également tombé. Je n'avais pourtant remarqué aucun indice d'écart dans sa voix ou dans son regard lors de notre rencontre. Si c'eût été le cas, jamais je ne serais allé à Isengard, ou je m'y serais rendu avec plus de circonspection. C'est bien ce qu'avait deviné Saroumane, et il avait dissimulé sa pensée et trompé son messager. Il eût été vain de toute façon d'essayer de gagner l'honnête Radagast à la traîtrise. C'est en toute bonne foi qu'il me chercha, et qu'ainsi il me persuada. «Ce fut la pierre d'achoppement du plan de Saroumane. Car Radagast ne vit aucune raison de ne pas faire ce que je lui demandais, et il s'en fut vers la Forêt Noire, où il comptait beaucoup d'amis de jadis. Et les Aigles des Montagnes allèrent de tous côtés et virent bien des choses: le rassemblement de loups et le rappel des orques, comme les allées et venues des Neuf Cavaliers, ils apprirent aussi la nouvelle de l'évasion de Gollum. Et ils envoyèrent un messager me porter ces informations. «C'est ainsi qu'au déclin de l'été, par une nuit de lune, Gwaihir, Seigneur du Vent, le plus rapide des Grands Aigles, vint impromptu à Orthanc, et il me trouva debout sur la cime. Je lui parlais alors, et il m'emporta avant que Saroumane ne fût sur ses gardes. J'étais loin d'Isengard quand les loups et les orques sortirent de la porte à ma poursuite. «Jusqu'où pouvez-vous me porter? » demandai-je à Gwaihir. «Sur bien des lieues, dit-il, mais pas jusqu'aux confins de la terre. J'ai été envoyé pour porter des nouvelles, non pour porter des fardeaux» «Alors, il me faudra un coursier à terre, dis-je, et un coursier étonnamment rapide, car je n'ai jamais encore été en tel besoin de hâte»

«Dans ce cas, je vous porterai à Edoras, où le Seigneur de Rohan siège dans ses salles, ce n'est pas très loin», dit-il. «Et j'en fus heureux, car dans le Riddermark de Rohan résident les Rohirrim, les Seigneurs des chevaux, et il n'est rien d'égal aux montures qui sont élevées dans cette grande vallée entre les Monts Brumeux et les Montagnes Blanches.

«Peut-on encore se fier aux hommes de Rohan, à votre avis? » demandai-je à Gwaihir, la trahison de Saroumane ayant ébranlé ma confiance. «Ils paient un tribut de chevaux, répondit-il, et ils en envoient un grand nombre chaque année au Mordor, à ce qu'on dit tout au moins, mais ils ne sont pas encore sous le joug. Si toutefois Saroumane est devenu mauvais, comme vous le dites, leur ruine ne saurait tarder longtemps» «Il me déposa dans le pays de Rohan avant l'aube, et maintenant je me suis trop étendu dans mon récit. Le reste doit être plus bref. En Rohan, je trouvai le mal déjà à l'œuvre: les mensonges de Saroumane, et le roi du pays refusa d'écouter mes avertissements. II m'invita à prendre un cheval et à m'en aller, et j'en choisis un à mon goût, mais peu au sien. Je pris le meilleur de son pays, et je n'ai jamais vu son pareil.

\- Ce doit être une noble bête, en vérité, dit Aragorn, et je suis encore plus chagriné que de maintes nouvelles qui pourraient être pires de savoir que Sauron lève un tel tribut. Il n'en était pas ainsi la dernière fois que je suis allé dans ce pays.

-Aujourd'hui non plus, j'en jurerais, dit Boromir. C'est un mensonge lancé par l'Ennemi. Je connais les Hommes de Rohan, loyaux et vaillants, nos alliés, vivant encore sur les terres que nous leur avons données, il y a longtemps.

-L'Ombre du Mordor s'étend sur des pays lointains,répondit Aragorn. Saroumane y est tombé. Le Rohan est serré de près. Qui sait ce que vous y trouverez, si jamais vous y retournez?

\- En tout cas pas qu'ils achèteraient la vie au prix de chevaux, dit Boromir. Ils aiment presque autant leurs bêtes que leur famille. Et ce n'est pas sans raison, car les chevaux du Riddermark viennent des champs du Nord, loin de l'Ombre, et leur race, comme celle de leurs maîtres, remonte aux jours libres de jadis.

-C'est bien vrai, dit Gandalf. Et il en est un parmi eux qui pourrait avoir été mis bas au matin du monde. Les chevaux des Neuf ne peuvent rivaliser avec lui, infatigable, rapide comme le vent. On l'a appelé Gripoil. Le jour, sa robe luit comme l'argent, et la nuit, elle est comme l'ombre, et il passe inaperçu. Léger est son pas. Jamais auparavant un homme ne l'avait monté, mais je l'ai pris et dompté, et il m'a porté à un tel train que j'atteignis la Comté alors que Frodon se trouvait sur les Hauts des Galgals, bien que je ne fusse parti du Rohan qu'après son propre départ de Hobbitebourg. «Mais la peur grandit en moi durant ma chevauchée. A mesure que j'allais vers le Nord, j'entendais parler des Cavaliers, et, bien que je gagnasse sur eux jour après jour, ils se trouvaient toujours devant moi. Ils avaient divisé leurs forces, à ce que j'appris: certains restaient sur les frontières orientales, non loin du Chemin Vert, et d'autres envahissaient la Comté par le sud. J'arrivai à Hobbitebourg, et Frodon était parti, mais j'eus un entretien avec le vieux Gamegie: beaucoup de paroles, mais peu de topiques. Il avait fort à dire sur les défauts des nouveaux propriétaires de Cul-de-Sac. «Je ne peux supporter les changements, dit-il, pas à l'âge que j'ai, et encore moins les changements pour le pire. Oui, changements pour le pire», répéta t'il maintes fois. «Le pire est un méchant mot, et j'espère que vous ne vivrez pas pour le voir. «Mais parmi tous ses discours, je démêlais enfin que Frodon avait quitté Hobbitebourg moins d'une semaine auparavant, et qu'un Cavalier Noir était venu à la Colline le même soir. Je repris alors ma route avec crainte. J'arrivai au Pays de Bouc, que je trouvai en tumulte, aussi affairé qu'une fourmilière que l'on a remuée avec un bâton. J'arrivai à la maison du Creux-de-Crique, la porte en avait été défoncée, et la maison était vide, mais sur le seuil gisait un manteau qui avait appartenu à Frodon. Alors pendant un moment, l'espoir m'abandonna, je ne m'attardais pas pour avoir des nouvelles, sans quoi j'aurais pu être réconforté, mais je me lançai sur la piste des Cavaliers. Elle était difficile à suivre, car elle allait en maintes directions et j'étais dérouté. Mais il me parut qu'un ou deux étaient allés vers Bree, et ce fut de ce côté que je partis, pensant à certains mots qui pourraient être dits à l'aubergiste. «On l'appelle Poiredebeurré, pensai-je.

Eh bien, si ce retard est de sa faute, je vais le faire fondre comme tout le beurre qui est en lui. Je rôtirais ce vieil idiot à petit feu. » Il n'en attendait pas moins et, en voyant ma figure, il s'écroula à plat et se mit à fondre sur-le-champ.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait? s'écria Frodon, alarmé. II a été vraiment très gentil pour nous, et il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu.

Gandalf rit

\- Ne craignez rien! dit-il. Je ne mords pas, et je n'aboie que très peu. J'étais si heureux des nouvelles que je tirai de lui, quand il eut fini de trembler, que j'embrassais le vieux bonhomme. Je ne voyais pas comment la chose s'était passée, mais j'appris que vous étiez la nuit précédente à Bree et que vous étiez parti le matin même avec Grand-Pas. «Grands-Pas! » dis-je en un cri de joie. «Oui, monsieur, c'est ce que je crains, monsieur, dit Poiredebeurré, se méprenant sur mon sentiment. Il est parvenu jusqu'à eux malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, et ils se sont liés d'amitié avec lui. Ils ont eu une drôle de conduite pendant tout le temps qu'ils ont été ici. Obstinée, comme qui dirait» «Bougre d'âne! Triple idiot! Digne Prosper de mon cœur ! dis-je. C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai eue depuis la mi-été: cela vaut pour le moins une pièce d'or. Puisse votre bière bénéficier de l'enchantement d'une excellence sans pareille pendant sept années! dis-je. Maintenant je peux prendre une nuit de repos, la première depuis je ne sais plus quand» «Je passai donc cette nuit là, me demandant vivement ce qu'étaient devenus les Cavaliers, car jusqu'alors on n'en avait vu que deux à Bree, semblait-il. Mais dans la nuit, nous eûmes d'autres informations. Cinq au moins vinrent de l'Ouest, ils abattirent les portes et traversèrent Bree en tempête, et les gens de Bree en tremblent encore, s'attendant à la fin du monde. Je me levai avant l'aube et partis à leurs trousses. Je ne sais pas trop, mais il me paraît clair que voici ce qui s'est passé. Leur Capitaine était resté en secret à l'écart au sud de Bree, tandis que deux de ses hommes traversaient en avant le village et que quatre autres envahissaient la Comté. Mais après leur échec à Bree et au Creux-de-Crique, ceux-ci revinrent rendre compte à leur Capitaine, laissant ainsi la Route non gardée pendant un moment, hormis par leurs espions. Le Capitaine envoya alors un détachement droit vers l'Est à travers le pays, et lui-même, en grande colère, suivit la route avec le reste de sa troupe. «Je galopai en coup de vent vers le Mont Venteux, que j'atteignis avant le coucher du soleil le surlendemain de mon départ de Bree et ils m'avaient devancé. Ils se retirèrent devant moi, car ils sentaient l'arrivée de ma fureur, et ils n'osaient l'affronter tant que le soleil était dans le ciel. Mais leur cercle se resserra à la nuit, et je fus assiégé sur le sommet de la colline, dans l'antique anneau d'Amon Sûl. J'eus la partie dure, vous pouvez m'en croire. Jamais on ne vit pareille lumière et pareilles flammes sur le Mont Venteux depuis les feux de guerre du temps jadis. Je m'échappais à l'aurore et m'enfuis vers le Nord. Je ne pouvais espérer faire plus. II était impossible de vous trouver, Frodon, dans les Terres Sauvages, et s'eût été folie de le tenter avec les Neuf sur mes talons. Je dus donc faire confiance à Aragorn. Mais j'espérais en entraîner quelques-uns et atteindre tout de même Fondcombe, d'où je vous enverrais du secours. Quatre Cavaliers me suivirent en effet, mais ils s'en retournèrent après un moment pour se diriger vers le Gué, semble t'il. Cela aida un peu, car ils ne furent que cinq, non pas neuf, lors de l'attaque de votre campement. «J'arrivai enfin ici par une longue et dure route, en suivant la Fontgrise et par les Landes d'Etten, puis en descendant du nord. Cela me prit près de quatorze jours du Mont Venteux, car je ne pouvais chevaucher parmi les rochers des collines des trolls, et Gripoil me quitta. Je le renvoyais à son maître, mais une grande amitié s'était établie entre nous, et, en cas de besoin, il reviendra à mon appel. II se trouva cependant que j'arrivai à Fondcombe trois jours seulement avant l'Anneau, et des nouvelles de son péril avaient déjà été apportées ici, ce qui se révéla certes bon. «Et voilà, Frodon, la fin de mon récit. Qu'Elrond et les autres en pardonnent la longueur. Mais jamais auparavant il n'était arrivé que Gandalf ait manqué à un rendez-vous et ne fût pas venu quand il l'avait promis. II était nécessaire de rendre compte d'un événement aussi surprenant au Porteur de l'Anneau, je crois. «Enfin, voilà le récit fait, du début jusqu'à la fin. Nous sommes tous réunis, et voici l'Anneau. Mais nous n'avons pas encore abordé notre propos. Qu'allons-nous en faire? »

Il y eut un silence. Elrond reprit finalement la parole

\- Cette nouvelle au sujet de Saroumane est grave, dit-il, car nous avions confiance en lui, et il est très au courant de tous nos conseils. II est dangereux d'étudier trop à fond les artifices de l'Ennemi, pour le bien ou pour le mal. Mais de telles chutes et trahisons ne sont, hélas! pas nouvelles. Parmi les récits entendus aujourd'hui, c'est celui de Frodon qui m'a le plus étonné. J'ai connu peu de Hobbits, en dehors de Bilbon, ici à présent, et il me semble qu'il n'est peut-être pas aussi seul et singulier que je l'avais cru. Le monde a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je fus sur les routes de l'Ouest. «Nous connaissons sous de nombreux noms les Êtres des Galgals , et sur la Vieille Forêt, bien des contes ont été faits: de tout cela, il ne reste plus qu'un massif détaché de sa marche septentrionale. Il fut un temps où un écureuil pouvait aller d'arbre en arbre de ce qui est maintenant la Comté au Pays de Dun, à l'ouest d'Isengard. J'ai autrefois voyagé dans ces régions, et j'ai connu bien des choses sauvages et étranges. Mais j'avais oublié Bombadil, si, en fait, c'est le même qui parcourait les bois et collines il y a longtemps et qui, même alors, était plus vieux que les vieux. Il ne portait pas alors ce nom. On l'appelait Iarwain Benadar, le plus ancien et le sans père. Mais il a reçu bien d'autres noms de la part d'autres gens: les Nains l'on appelé Torn, les Hommes du Nord Orald, et il a eu beaucoup d'autres noms encore. C'est une créature étrange, mais peut-être aurais-je dû le convoquer à notre Conseil.

\- II ne serait pas venu, dit Gandalf.

\- Ne pourrions-nous encore lui envoyer des messages et obtenir son aide? demanda Erestor. II semble qu'il ait un pouvoir même sur l'Anneau.

\- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je dirais, répliqua Gandalf. Mettons plutôt que l'Anneau n'a aucun pouvoir sur lui. II est son propre maître. Mais il ne peut rien changer à l'Anneau lui-même, ni briser son pouvoir sur les autres. Et à présent, il est retiré dans une petite terre, à l'intérieur de limites qu'il a établies, bien que personne ne puisse les voir, attendant peut-être un changement des jours, et il se refuse à en sortir.

\- Mais à l'intérieur de ces limites rien ne semble l'ébranler, dit Erestor. Ne prendrait-il pas l'Anneau, afin de le garder là à jamais inoffensif?

-Non, dit Gandalf, pas de son propre gré. Il pourrait le faire si tous les gens libres du monde le suppliaient, mais il n'en comprendrait pas le besoin. Et si on lui donnait l'Anneau, il l'oublierait bientôt ou plus vraisemblablement le jetterait. Pareilles choses n'ont aucune prise sur son esprit. Ce serait le moins sûr des gardiens, et cela seul suffit à répondre à votre question.

-Mais en tout cas, dit Glorfindel, lui envoyer l'Anneau ne ferait qu'ajourner le jour néfaste. Bombadil est loin. Nous ne pourrions pas le lui rapporter sans être devinés, sans être remarqués par quelque espion. Et même si c'était possible, tôt ou tard le Seigneur des Anneaux apprendrait le lieu de sa cachette et y porterait tout son pouvoir. Ce pouvoir pourrait-il être bravé par Bombadil seul? Je ne le pense pas. Je crois qu'en fin de compte, si tout le reste est conquis, Bombadil tombera, le Dernier comme il fut le Premier, et alors viendra la Nuit.

\- Je connais peu de choses de Iarwain à part le nom, dit Galdor, mais je crois que Glorfïndel a raison. Le pouvoir de braver notre ennemi n'est pas en lui, à moins qu'un tel pouvoir ne soit en la terre même. Et pourtant on voit que Sauron est capable de torturer et de détruire jusqu'aux collines. Ce qu'il reste encore de pouvoir réside en nous, ici à Imladris, chez Cîrdan aux Havres ou en Lôrien. Mais on t'ils la force, avons-nous ici la force de résister à l'ennemi, à la venue de Sauron à la fin, après la ruine de tout le reste?

\- Je n'en ai pas la force, déclara Elrond, ni eux non plus.

-Alors, si on ne peut conserver l'Anneau pour toujours hors de son atteinte par la force, dit Glorfindel, il ne nous reste que deux choses à tenter: l'envoyer au-delà de la Mer, ou le détruire.

\- Mais Gandalf nous a révélé que nous ne pouvons le détruire par aucun moyen que nous possédions ici, dit Elrond. Et ceux qui résident au-delà de la Mer refuseraient de le recevoir: pour le bien ou pour le mal, il appartient à la Terre du Milieu, c'est à nous qui demeurons encore ici qu'il appartient d'en faire notre affaire.

\- Eh bien, dit Glorfindel, jetons le dans les profondeurs, et qu'ainsi les mensonges de Saroumane se réalisent. Car il est clair à présent que, même au Conseil, il s'était déjà engagé sur un chemin tortueux. Il savait que l'Anneau n'était pas perdu pour toujours, il voulait toutefois que nous le pensions, car il commençait à le convoiter pour lui-même. Mais souvent dans les mensonges se cache la vérité: dans la Mer, l'Anneau serait en sécurité.

\- Pas pour toujours, dit Gandalf. Il y a bien des choses dans les eaux profondes, et les mers et les terres peuvent changer. Et ce n'est pas notre rôle ici de ne penser que pour une saison, pour quelques générations d'Hommes ou pour une époque passagère du monde. Nous devons chercher une fin ultime de cette menace, même si nous n'espérons pas l'atteindre.

\- Et cela, nous ne le trouverons pas sur les routes vers la Mer, dit Galdor. Si on estime trop dangereux le retour à Iarwain, la fuite vers la Mer est maintenant grosse du plus grave péril. Mon cœur me dit qu'en apprenant ce qui est arrivé, Sauron s'attendra que nous prenions la route de l'Ouest, et il ne tardera pas à le savoir. Les Neuf ont certes été privés de leurs montures, mais ce n'est qu'un répit avant qu'ils ne trouvent d'autres coursiers et plus rapides. Seule la puissance déclinante du Gondor s'oppose à lui et à une marche en force le long des côtes vers le Nord, et s'il vient assaillir les Tours Blanches et les Havres, il se peut que les Elfes n'aient plus désormais aucune possibilité d'évasion des ombres qui s'allongent en Terre du Milieu.

\- Cette marche sera encore longtemps différée, dit Boromir. Le Gondor décline, dites-vous. Mais il est toujours debout, et même la fin de sa force est encore très forte.

\- Sa vigilance ne peut pourtant plus arrêter les Neuf, dit Galdor. Et l'Ennemi peut trouver d'autres routes que le Gondor ne garde point.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Erestor, il n'y a que deux solutions, comme Glorfindel l'a déjà déclaré: cacher l'Anneau pour toujours, ou le détruire. Mais toutes deux sont hors de notre portée. Qui résoudra cette énigme pour nous?

\- Personne ici ne le peut, dit Elrond avec gravité. Tout au moins personne ne peut prédire ce qui se passera si nous prenons telle ou telle route. Mais il me semble voir clairement à présent laquelle nous devons prendre. La route de l'Ouest paraît la plus aisée. Il faut donc l'éviter. Elle sera surveillée. Les Elfes ont trop souvent fui par-là. Maintenant, en cette ultime circonstance, il nous faut prendre une route ardue, une route imprévue. Là réside notre espoir, si tant est que c'en soit un. Nous engager dans le péril aller vers le Mordor. Il faut envoyer l'Anneau au Feu.


	11. Chapitre 9 - Le Conseil d'Elrond (4)

**Voici la suite :)**

**Je ne peux promettre malheureusement une assiduité constante dans mes posts de chapitres.**

**J'ai pu faire celui ci car je me suis cassé le pied et que j'ai eu du temps. **

**Bonne lecture**

**-Nyx-**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

**_Le conseil d'Elrond_**

**_partie 4_**

Le silence était tombait de nouveau. Frodon, même dans cette belle maison, qui donnait sur une vallée ensoleillée, emplie du gazouillis d'eaux claires, sentit son cœur envahi de ténèbres. Boromir s'agita, et Frodon tourna son regard vers lui. L'autre tripotait son grand cor, le sourcil froncé. Finalement, il éleva la voix.

\- Je ne comprends pas tout cela, dit-il. Saroumane est un traître, mais n'avait-il pas une lueur de sagesse? Pourquoi parlez-vous toujours de cacher et de détruire? Pourquoi ne pas penser que le Grand Anneau est venu entre nos mains pour nous servir en cette heure même où nous sommes en peine? Avec lui, peuples libres peuvent sûrement défaire l'Ennemi. C'est là sa plus grande crainte, à mon avis. Les Hommes de Gondor sont vaillants, et jamais ils ne se soumettront, mais ils peuvent être défaits. La valeur exige d'abord la force, et puis une arme. Que l'Anneau soit votre arme, s'il a tout le pouvoir que vous dites. Prenez le, et allez à la victoire!

-Hélas, non! dit Elrond. Nous ne pouvons nous servir de l'Anneau Souverain. Cela, nous le savons trop bien à présent. Il appartient à Saurons il a été fait pour lui seul, et il est entièrement maléfique. Sa force est trop grande, Boromir, pour que quiconque puisse en disposer à son gré, hormis ceux qui ont déjà un grand pouvoir. Mais pour ceux là, il détient un péril encore plus mortel. Le désir même qu'on en a corrompt le cœur. Regardez Saroumane. Si l'un quelconque des Sages abattait à l'aide de cet Anneau le Seigneur de Mordor en se servant de ses propres artifices, il s'établirait sur le trône de Sauron, et un nouveau Seigneur Ténébreux apparaîtrait. Et c'est encore une raison pour la destruction de l'Anneau. Tant qu'il sera en ce monde, il représentera un danger même pour les Sages. Car rien n'est mauvais au début. Même Sauron ne l'était pas. Je redoute de prendre l'Anneau pour le cacher. Je ne le prendrai pas pour m'en servir.

\- Ni moi non plus, dit Gandalf.

Boromir les regarda d'un air de doute, mais il s'inclina:

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, dit-il. Dans ce cas, en Gondor, il nous faut nous en remettre aux armes que nous avons. Et au moins, pendant que les Sages garderont cet Anneau, continuerons-nous à nous battre. Peut-être l'Épée qui fut Brisée pourra t'elle encore contenir le flux si la main qui la manie n'a pas hérité seulement un bien de famille, mais aussi le nerf des Rois des Hommes.

-Qui sait? dit Aragorn. Mais on la mettra à l'épreuve un jour.

-Souhaitons que ce jour ne soit pas trop longtemps différé, dit Boromir. Car, bien que je ne demande pas d'aide, nous en avons besoin. Il nous réconforterait de savoir que d'autres se battent aussi avec tous les moyens à leur disposition.

\- Eh bien, soyez réconforté, dit Elrond. Il y a bien d'autres puissances et d'autres royaumes que vous ne connaissez pas, et ils vous sont cachés. Anduin la Grande longe bien des rives avant d'arriver à Argonath et aux Portes du Gondor.

-Tout de même, il pourrait être bon pour tous, dit Gloïn le Nain, que toutes ces forces soient unies et que les pouvoirs de chacune soient utilisés en ligue. Il peut exister d'autres anneaux, moins traîtres, dont on pourrait se servir dans notre besoin. Les Sept sont perdus pour nous si Balïn n'a pas trouvé l'anneau de Thrôr, qui était le dernier, on n'en a eu aucune nouvelle depuis la mort de Thrôr en Moria. En fait, je puis révéler à présent que c'était en partie dans l'espoir de trouver cet anneau que Balïn est parti.

\- Balïn ne trouvera aucun anneau en Moria, dit Gandalf. Thrôr le donna à Thrâïn son fils, mais celui ci ne le transmit pas à Thorïn. L'anneau lui fut pris avec torture dans les cachots de Dol Guldur.

\- Ah, hélas! s'écria Gloïn. Quand viendra le jour de notre vengeance? Mais il y a encore les Trois. Qu'en est-il des Trois Anneaux des Elfes? Ce sont des Anneaux très puissants, à ce qu'on dit. Les Seigneurs Elfes ne les conservent-ils pas? Eux aussi pourtant furent fabriqués il y a longtemps par le Seigneur Ténébreux. Sont-ils inutilisés? Je vois des Seigneurs Elfes ici même. Ne veulent-ils pas parler?

Les Elfes ne répondirent pas.

\- Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu, Gloïn? dit Elrond. Les Trois ne furent pas fabriqués par Sauron, et il ne les a même jamais touchés. Mais de ces Trois, il n'est pas permis de parler. C'est tout ce que je puis dire en cette heure de doute. Ils ne sont pas inutilisés, mais ils n'ont pas été faits comme armes de guerre ou de conquête: cela n'est pas en leur pouvoir. Ceux qui les ont faits ne désiraient ni la force ni la domination, non plus qu'un amas de richesses, mais l'entendement, la création et la faculté de guérir, afin de conserver toutes choses sans souillure. Ces qualités, les Elfes de la Terre du Milieu les ont acquises dans une certaine mesure, encore que non sans douleur. Mais tout ce qui a été fait par ceux qui se servent des Anneaux tournera à leur perte, et leurs pensées et leurs cœurs seront révélés à Sauron, s'il recouvre l'Unique. Mieux vaudrait que les Trois n'eussent jamais existé.

\- Mais que se passerait-il, alors, si l'Anneau Souverain était détruit, comme vous le conseillez? demanda Gloïn.

\- On ne le sait pas avec certitude, répondit tristement Elrond. Certains espèrent que les Trois Anneaux, que Sauron n'a jamais touchés, seraient alors libérés, et que ceux qui les régissent pourraient guérir les plaies qu'il a apportées au monde. Mais peut-être qu'à la disparition de l'Unique, les Trois feront défaut et que beaucoup de belles choses passeront et seront oubliées.

\- Pourtant tous les Elfes sont disposés à courir ce risque, dit Glorfindel, si par-là le pouvoir de Sauron peut-être brisé et la peur de sa domination écartée à jamais.

\- Nous revenons ainsi une fois de plus à la destruction de l'Anneau, dit Erestor, mais nous ne nous en approchons pas davantage. Quelle force avons-nous pour découvrir le Feu dans lequel il fut fait? C'est là la voie du désespoir. De la folie dirais-je, si la longue sagesse d'Elrond ne me l'interdisait.

\- Du désespoir ou de la folie? dit Gandalf. Pas du désespoir, car celui ci n'appartient qu'à ceux qui voient la fin indubitable. Ce n'est pas notre cas. La sagesse est de reconnaître la nécessité après avoir pesé toutes les autres solutions, bien que cela puisse paraître de la folie à ceux qui s'accrochent à de faux espoirs. Eh bien, que la folie soit notre manteau, un voile devant les yeux de l'ennemi! Car il est très sagace, et il pèse toutes choses avec précision dans la balance de sa malice. Mais la seule mesure qu'il connaisse est le désir, le désir du pouvoir, et c'est ainsi qu'il juge tous les cœurs. Dans le sien n'entrera jamais la pensée que quiconque puisse refuser ce pouvoir, qu'ayant l'Anneau, nous puissions chercher à le détruire. Si c'est notre but, nous déjouerons ses calculs.

\- Au moins pour un temps, dit Elrond. II faut prendre cette route, mais elle sera très dure à parcourir. Et ni la force ni la sagesse ne nous mèneront bien loin. Les faibles peuvent tenter cette quête avec autant d'espoir que les forts. Mais il en va souvent de même des actes qui meuvent les roues du monde: de petites mains les accomplissent parce que c'est leur devoir, pendant que les yeux des Grands se portent ailleurs.

Le silence s'était abattu sur le conseil quand Bilbon se leva brusquement faisant grincer sa chaise.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, Maître Elrond! dit soudain Bilbon. N'en dites pas davantage! Le but de votre discours est clair. Le stupide Hobbit Bilbon a commencé cette affaire, et Bilbon ferait bien de l'achever l'affaire ou lui-même. J'étais très bien ici, poursuivant la composition de mon livre. Si vous voulez le savoir, je suis précisément en train d'écrire une conclusion. J'avais pensé mettre: Et il vécut ensuite heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'est une bonne fin. Maintenant, il me va falloir la changer, cela ne semble pas devoir se réaliser, et de toute façon il faudra manifestement encore plusieurs chapitres, si je vis assez pour les écrire. C'est terriblement ennuyeux. Quand dois-je me mettre en route?

Boromir regarda Bilbon avec surprise, mais le rire mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit le grave respect avec lequel tous les autres considéraient le vieux Hobbit. Seul Gloïn sourit, mais son sourire était dû à des souvenirs de jadis.

\- Bien sûr, mon cher Bilbon, dit Gandalf. Si vous aviez réellement commencé cette affaire, on pourrait s'attendre à vous la voir terminer. Mais vous savez assez bien à présent que le commencement est une revendication trop grande pour quiconque, et que tout héros ne joue qu'un petit rôle dans les grandes actions. Nous ne doutons pas que sous la plaisanterie vous fassiez une offre valeureuse. Mais une offre qui dépasse vos forces, mon ami. Vous ne pouvez reprendre cette affaire. Elle a passé à d'autres. Si vous avez encore besoin de mon avis, je dirai que votre rôle est terminé, hormis comme chroniqueur. Achevez votre livre et laissez la fin sans modification! Il y a encore de l'espoir qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais soyez prêt à écrire une suite à leur retour.

Bilbon rit:

\- Je ne vous ai jamais entendu jusqu'à présent me donner un avis agréable, dit-il. Comme tous vos avis désagréables ont toujours été bons, je me demande si celui ci n'est pas mauvais. Mais je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus assez de force ou de chance pour m'occuper de l'Anneau. Mais, dites-moi: qu'entendez-vous par leur retour?

\- Celui des messagers qui seront envoyés avec l'Anneau.

\- Exactement! Et quels seront-ils?

\- Il me semble que c'est ce que ce Conseil a à décider. fit alors Shandriz qui c'était tu jusqu'alors.

Ne pouvons-nous penser à des noms dès maintenant? Ou remettre cela à après dîner? Le Hobbit a hâte de se retrouver devant son repas et les nains sont exténués. Ils n'ont même pas pu prendre une once de repos depuis qu'ils sont arrivé plus tôt.

Personne ne répondit. La cloche de midi sonna. Personne ne parla davantage. Frodon jeta un regard circulaire sur tous les visages, mais ils n'étaient pas tournés vers lui. Tous les membres du Conseil baissaient les yeux, comme plongés dans une profonde réflexion. Une grande peur l'envahit, comme dans l'attente d'une condamnation qu'il avait depuis longtemps prévue et dont il espérait vainement qu'après tout elle ne serait jamais prononcée. Un désir irrésistible de se reposer et de demeurer en paix au côté de Bilbon à Fondcombe emplissait son cœur. Enfin, par un grand effort, il parla, étonné d'entendre ses propres mots, comme si quelque autre volonté se servît de sa petite voix:

\- Je vais le faire! J'emporterai l'Anneau, dit-il, bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen. Elrond leva les yeux vers lui, et Frodon se sentit le cœur transpercé par l'acuité de son regard.

\- Cette tâche vous est malheureusement dévolue, Frodon, et si vous n'en trouvez pas le moyen, personne ne le trouvera. C'est maintenant l'heure de ceux de la Comté, où ils vont se lever de leurs champs paisibles pour ébranler les tours et les conseils des Grands. Mais c'est un lourd fardeau. Si lourd que personne ne pourrait l'assigner à un autre. Je ne le fais pas pour vous. Mais si vous l'assumez librement, je dirai que votre choix est bon, et dussent tous les puissants amis des Elfes de jadis, Hador et Hûrïn, et Tûrïn et Beren lui-même être assemblés, votre place devrait être parmi eux.

\- Mais vous n'allez sûrement pas l'envoyer tout seul ? s'écria Sam, qui, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, bondit du coin où il était tranquillement assis par terre.

\- Non, certes non! dit Elrond, se tournant vers lui avec un sourire. Vous au moins l'accompagnerez. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer de lui, même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un Conseil secret et vous non. Sam se rassit, rougissant et grommelant

\- Dans quel beau pétrin on s'est fourrés, monsieur Frodon! dit-il, avec un hochement de tête.


End file.
